


Change Your Life

by Buckhardt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckhardt/pseuds/Buckhardt
Summary: Louis, un prestigioso editor que ahogaba sus penas en un bar muy concurrido, todos los días.Harry, un desconocido, no sacaba los ojos del castaño.Dos amantes, que por querer perderse se encontraron.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.

Louis Tomlinson sintió que el mundo dejó de girar y él de respirar cuando su esposo le pidió la anulación de matrimonio. 

Sinceramente él admitía que las cosas no iban bien pero no creyó que llegarían a ese extremo. 

En el presente, Louis se encontraba mal debido a esto. 

Aún intentando que su matrimonio siga en pie y posponiendo lo inevitable, se encuentra con un hombre que hará que quiera seguir remontando por su felicidad pero a la vez caer rendido. 

¿Arreglar el conflicto de cónyuges ó vivir entre sábanas de seda con un hombre que apenas conoce? 

Louis quiere sacar adelante su matrimonio y no firmar el papel que lo tortura. Él también quiere disfrutar a su amante, su otra tortura. 

¿Luchar por uno ó dejarse vencer por el otro? 

La respuesta será el infierno de Louis.


	2. 1. Desconocido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, acá les traigo el primer capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.

'La luna del cacciatore' es un bar muy concurrido que se encuentra a la mitad de la calle veintitrés en la ciudad de Londres. El lugar era amigable, no estaba tan oscuro como suelen ser algunos de los edificios donde sirven bebidas y disponen de juegos, pero tampoco había mucha luz. Era un término medio, un término perfecto. 

Él no solía ir a bares, pero desde hace días estaba muy estresado y en una de sus caminatas nocturnas se cruzó con el establecimiento y decidió entrar. Había algunas personas en la barra y se acercó, en cuanto el barman que aparentaba cuarenta años se desocupó le pidió una bebida sin alcohol. 

La bebida llegó más rápido de lo deseado.

Con el paso de las semanas había averiguado que el hombre que lo atendió se llamaba Viggo, y que trabajaba ahí desde que el bar había abierto hace doce años, tambien sabía que tenía un matrimonio de veinte años con un hijo de seis años y otro que estaba empezando la universidad. Viggo ya sabía que siempre pedía la misma bebida, también sabía el por qué él se encerraba ahí durante tres horas hasta que el sol bajara. A decir verdad, el hombre de canas y ojos grises se sabía la vida de casi todos los clientes del lugar, él se divertía diciendo que era un peluquero con alcohol, todos las historias pasaban por sus oídos.

Fue una noche en 'La luna del cacciatore' en la que parecía ser la misma de siempre, pero algo cambió. 

Se había sentado en su silla como normalmente lo hacía todos los días, pidió algo de alcohol para variar y se encontró hablando con el barman cuando una figura alta se sentó a su lado, no le dio importancia, por otro lado decidió observar su bebida  mientras Viggo se alejaba para atender a la clientela.

—Le aseguro que eso no desaparecerá por más que quiera evaporarlo con la mirada— La voz vino acompañada de una pequeña risa indefensa, pero a él no le causó gracia así que sonrojado por haber sido descubierto en su debate interno, se volteó para contestar pero el joven lo interrumpió —. Usted nunca toma cuando pide alcohol, me he permitido observarlo desde hace días, me llamó la atención. Se sienta aquí, pide su bebida, habla con Viggo pero nunca lleva el vaso a sus labios.- 

Lo miró sorprendido y algo temeroso, ¿desde cuándo alguien observa tanto lo que hace? Aunque también se siente un poco halagado, y volviendo a la parte del miedo, en serio le dio escalofríos que se haya fijado en eso. 

Contempló al vigilador misterioso, sus ojos verdes lo miraban como queriendo averiguar algo, el cabello corto estaba prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, sus labios rosados y curvados, apenas le daban un aire de superioridad, para terminar con su rápida descripción vio lo marcada que tenía la mandíbula y que sin duda el sujeto era apuesto. 

Al ver que no contestaba, el recién llegado volvió a hablar pero estaba vez dirigiéndose a Viggo para pedir otra bebida y la colocarla ante él—. Mejor toma este, es lo mismo que pide siempre, y me das este —sin pedir permiso agarra el vaso con alcohol y toma un sorbo—. Está horrible, mejor que no lo tomes nunca.

—Que desubicado, primero parece un acosador y segundo un mal educado, devuélvame mi bebida, yo no pedí que cambiara ni me comprara nada.

El hombre no hizo caso y le sonrió —Estaba empezando a creer que te volviste mudo — volvió a tomar del vaso que pidió prestado sin permiso—. Siento mis modales tan medievales, pero me sentí atraído por usted y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocerlo. 

—Estos no son modos de conocer a la gente, pero creo que tampoco es tan malo — Con un sonrojo evidente se volteó hacia la barra y agarró la copa que le había dejado el recién conocido, bebió de ella—. No esta mal esta soda, y mi bebida no es horrible. 

La carcajada que salió del sujeto hizo que frunciera el seño.

—Hay que ver los gustos que tiene, horrible para la bebida, ese ya es uno.

—Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito—. Se defendió y después de decir eso se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dijo una vieja comiendo sus uñas.

Una pequeñas sonrisa se asomó —No es así el dicho.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo es?

—No lo se, pero te aseguro que así no es. Además eso es asqueroso — le echó una mirada rápida y divertida de reojo.

Ambos volvieron a beber y después el hombre desconocido se levantó del asiento y pagó por las bebidas. 

—Fue un placer tener esta charla tan instructiva sobre refránes y tragos desabridos, espero nos volvamos a encontrar—. Se despidió con un apretón de manos.

—Lo mismo digo, que le vaya bien-. El hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida.

Se quedó mirando el vaso con una sonrisa, y volvió su vista hacia su amigo quien le guiñó un ojo y se acercó.

—Viggo, ¿tanto se me nota lo gay? Digo, ese tipo vino como si nada y creo que intentó coquetearme...

—Ay Lucho de mi corazón, a kilómetros no, a leguas se te nota.

Los ojos del recién nombrado se entrecerraron mirándolo con fingido odio y el observado se rió de la actitud.

—Si vuelve, le diré que se meta sus gustos por donde no le da el sol.

—Que amargado, por eso tu marido te pide el divorcio, así no vas a conseguir a nadie.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido o desanimado, le respondió. —Me pide el divorcio por una estupidez suya.Y resulta que no busco a nadie, aún trato de arreglar mi matrimonio —Un sabor amargo subió por su garganta al decir esas palabras tan sangrantes para su alma—. Mejor preparame algo que pueda tomar, esta cosa es rica pero no. 

Sonriendo, el barman desapareció y a los segundos llegó con una amiga de cuello largo. 

—¿Una Corona esta bien para un hombre amargadito?

—Perfecta mi querido amigo, perfecta— 

—Apuesto todo mi sueldo que te quedarás mirando la botella y te perderás en los jardines de los campos Elíseos— le deja la bebida frente a él, sin abrir.

—Calla con tú mitología barata, me la quedaré mirando pensando en el sujeto de recién, era raro, no un raro malo, sólo raro... ¿entiendes?

—Sólo déjame decirte que el muerto se asusta del degollado.

—Agrr, cállate, ves que con los ancianos no se puede. Es mejor que me vaya, si llego muy tarde quizás me peguen— bromeó un tanto con humor negro hacia el otro sujeto, enseguida se levanta arreglandose el traje y busca su billetera.

—Te pegarán una estampilla en la frente y te mandaran por correo hacia el mundo de Nunca Jamás.

—Tú, tú... — el hombre levantó una ceja esperando que continúe mientras el castaño de cabellos rebeldes buscaba efectivo, cuando tiene el dinero lo mira y le señala con el dedo dejando sobre la barra los billetes— En serio, debes dejar de hacer la tarea y de mirar películas con tu hijo pequeño.

El hombre tomo el dinero y saludando sólo con el moviendo de los dedos y con la otra mano apoyada en su mandíbula con los billetes, se despidió.

—Adiós Peter Pan, saludame a Wendin.

—Es Wendy—. Toma la cerveza, negando divertido por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Al despedirse Viggo susurra «Adiós, si encuentras al Garfiel de cara linda te pido que no lo espantes, desnúdalo...» y sale del lugar entre risas antes de que pueda terminar con esa frase que seguro le causará pesadillas, tampoco le corrije el cambio de nombre, además hasta él cuando era niño le cambiaba el nombre a Garfio.

Ahora respira el aire puro, bueno, puro considerando el del bar. Londres estaba terriblemente contaminada, se supone que en todas las ciudades debe ser igual. Se va caminando hacia su casa que queda bastante lejos pero no le importa, siempre hace el mismo recorrido sólo que esta vez llegará con la botella que seguramente dejará en su cocina por meses hasta que vuelva a verla y decida tirarla por el lavaplatos.

¤¤¤

Abrió el portón de la residencia treinta y cuatro minutos exactos después de haber abandonado el bar, hacía balancear la botella en una de sus manos mientras en la otra sostenía su portafolio. Dejó el segundo en el suelo mientras buscaba sus llaves, las encuentró y el llavero de un gato azul brillaba con las últimas luces del sol. 

Entró, el pasillo tenía una mesa donde apoyó las cosas, se dirigirió hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa donde había un arco de madera sin puerta, era la sala. Esperaba encontrar a su marido ahí pero al parecer aún no había llegado, así que salió para seguir por el pasillo. Antes de chocar con los ventanales que daban hacia el patio, dobló por la derecha y abrió la puerta entrando a una lujosa cocina, fue derecho hacia la heladera y dejo ahí la cerveza, sacó una botella de Gatorade mientras se deshacía de la corbata y salía de la cocina para tirarse en el sofá de la sala. 

Tomaba mientras encendía el televisor, vería una hora de televisión y después se iría a bañar. Esperaría a su esposo, él entendía que aveces no podía llegar a casa por su trabajo, pero podría avisar. Quería encontrarlo cuando llegó pero se llevó la decepción. 

Aún había amor en la pareja, pero terceros empezaron a meter sus narices dónde no debían y ahí empezaron los problemas. 

Y con el amor solo no alcanza. 

Creía. No. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento viviría sólo en esa enorme casa, había discutido sobre eso hace dos días, y su esposo hizo maletas que aún no deshacía.

Hacia zapping buscando algo que ver pero no encontraba nada interesante. De repente salta por el susto que se da al escuchar la voz de su ama de llaves. 

—No te escuché... Ay no te asustes, soy yo.

—Mierda, Kardia, mierda. Casi muero, no vuelvas a hacerlo, mierda ¿por qué no te anuncias? — La bebida había caído en su camisa y ahora estaba parado mirando a la señora de cabellos rojos, altura de metro cincuenta y regordeta. 

—Lenguaje - Advirtió - Yo no tengo la culpa de que vivas en una nube de pedos.

Él le sonríe —Ese vocabulario señora Kardia —ella lo ignora y cambia de tema.

—Mi niño, anda a cambiarte eso, lo lavaré. Quería decirte que Ed llegó, se cambió y volvió a salir. Debe estar por llegar porque dijo que saldría sólo cuatro horas y volvería. Creo que tenía un caso.

—No hubiera venido a cambiarse si así fuera, no importa, ya hablaré con él después. ¿Dónde estabas que no te vi? —Hace un puchero mientras se quita el saco y la camisa para dárselo a la mujer. —Esperaba mi café con galletitas chips.

—Louis, eres peor que un niño. Ya te lo hago... — se voltea y desaparece por el arco pero aún así se escucha— veintinueve años ya, ni nueve ni diecinueve, veintinueve y aún tengo que prepararte todo, ¿no querés que te limpie la baba como los bebés? —Louis soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba. 

—Sigue siendo la misma viejita loca de siempre. —Ellos se conocieron hace doce años cuando él presentó a Ed a su familia, la mujer apenas llevaba una semana de trabajo en ese entonces. Años más tardes ella se mudó con ellos cuando decidieron vivir juntos. Ambos eran un desastre, tanto que una vez incendiaron el horno, rompieron el lavarropas y le pasaron demasiada cera a los pisos. 

A decir verdad Kardia ya era de la familia, y era una señora sin pelos en la lengua. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, y su humor tan aplastante. 

A los minutos la mujer volvió con el café y las galletitas —Te lo hago sólo porque la última vez casi te envenenas preparando algo, aún me pregunto como hiciste para ponerle lejía a la taza, no se que será de ustedes cuando yo me muera... —se perdió en las escaleras mientras seguia refunfuñiando.

—Espero que seas inmortal, te quiero tanto viejita —le gritó desde abajo sonriendo cuando escuchó el «Si me quisieras aprenderías a lavarte los calzones» y bueno, no era exactamente así como deberían tratarse pero así se llevaban y ambos estaban bien con eso.

Aún sonriendo tomó de la taza blanca con los héroes de Marvel a un costado y se metió una galleta a la boca, así eran sus días después de llegar del bar y era feliz hasta que sus pensamientos volvían a que pronto firmaría unos papeles que le quitarían parte de su felicidad. Aún tenía esperanza de poder salvar su matrimonio, no se iba a rendir. 

En uno de los canales de HBO estaban dando la serie que le gustaba a Ed, así que la dejó. La verdad es que no entendía nada de la serie pero quizás si le presta atención hoy tengan tema de conversación civilizada en la cena.

Louis comió la última chips mientras tomaba el último sorbo cuando sin quererlo sus pensamientos fueron hacia el bar. El hombre desconocido con el que tuvo esa absurda conversación, era apuesto, no iba a negarlo, pero él no podía pensar en eso. Movió su cabeza para sacar los recuerdos del sujeto de ojos verdes, como si moviéndose pudiera borrarlos. 

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y se quedó quieto, ese seguro era Ed. Se volteó para mirar cuando entrara hacia la sala pero lo único que llegó fue el sonido de las pisadas sobre los escalones. Suspiró mientras se levantaba y lo seguía. 

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta y al acercarse vio a Ed buscando algo en los cajones.

—¿Qué buscas? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

El hombre levantó la mirada y volvió a bajarla sacando una carpeta. Louis se fijó en su vestimenta, llevaba un buzo Nike y pantalones deportivos. 

—Estas aquí, creí que seguirías en ese bar que frecuentas. Ya lo encontré, pero gracias —pasó por un lado de Louis y cruzó hacia la habitación. Se vistió con el traje que dejó sobre la cama más temprano. —Se adelantó un juicio, tengo que ir a tribunales —forcejeaba con la corbata y Louis se acercó a acomodársela.

—Listo, entonces suerte. —Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y Ed le sonrió. Dejó un beso en la frente de Louis y salió dando las gracias. 

Antes de cruzar la puerta, cuando Louis bajaba las escaleras, vio que el otro estaba arreglando su cabello y después salió rápido. 

Kardia apareció detras de él, lo que ocasiona que de un salto y se agarre el pecho.

—Eso fue rápido.

—Santo cielo Kardia, quieres matarme de un infarto. Tenía un caso importante, por lo visto. 

Sin decir nada,  la señora bajó las escaleras  llevando ropa en sus manos y perdiéndose en el pasillo. Louis aún estaba tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardíaco y terminó de bajar las escaleras pero enseguida las volvió a subir. Tomaría un baño y se relajaría porque si sigue así se quedará pelado antes de los cuarenta. 

Llevaba veinte minutos metido en la bañera con sales y espuma. Después de salir de ahí se pondría a revisar unas impresiones y artículos del trabajo, pero mientras disfrutaría del baño. 

Estaba tan relajado que casi se duerme, eso era mejor que los masajes de Ed y su esposo era un excelente masajista.

Con la vista sobre la estructura arriba de él muy antigua, no podía dejar de pensar en el témpano de hielo que Ed y él habían creado entre ellos. Sé quedó unos minutos dándole vueltas a todo lo que sucedía con su matrimonio y con un suspiro se dijo que todo mejoraría, sólo debía poner más empeño. 

Mientras dormitaba comenzó a sonar el celular a un lado de él. Atendió la llamada después de secarse la mano dejándolo dónde estaba y con el altavoz.

Era su asistente.

Hubo varios inconvenientes con la imprenta, así que para resumir, tenía problemas en el trabajo y en su matrimonio. 

La llamada se cortó mientras él se levantaba saliendo de la comodidad y calidez del agua. Paso una de las toallas por su cuerpo para después dejarla amarrada a su cadera mientras con otra se sacaba el pelo y tomaba su celular, una vez más, para hacer otra llamada. 

Esa noche no tendría descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su comentario para saber todo lo que tengan que decir.
> 
> Saludos, Bel.


	3. Capítulo II:Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, ojala les guste.

Baby look at me  
And tell me what you see   
You ain't seen the best of me yet   
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest.

Fame by Irene Cara.

 

 

 

Dos días han pasado desde que Louis tuvo el encuentro con el hombre, cuarenta y ocho horas desde que siente la cabeza por estallar, el estrés le estaba contrayendo todos los músculos de la espalda y las vértebras sonaban con cada movimiento.

Louis no era bueno con el estrés, él lo sabía desde que llegó a la universidad y los trabajos junto a los exámenes se le amontonaban sin consideración, llegaba a un extremo donde parecería que las palabras de cada copia y resumen se lo tragarían como un cocodrilo a su presa. Sin ninguna posibilidad de escape.

Las impresiones sobre un libro que tenían que publicar en sólo dos días se habían atrasado porque el autor estuvo disconforme al último momento sobre el formato del libro, eso hizo que tuvieran varios problemas al chequear los resultados. Entonces el trabajo se atrasó y su paciencia respecto a los empleados estaba tocando fondo.

Hoy no estaba precisamente de su mejor humor y está consciente que se debe a todo lo que sucede en su vida privada, no debe llevar sus problemas a la empresa pero le resulta imposible cuando tiene a su amigo y gerente de Recursos Humanos a su lado taladrándole la cabeza con sus preguntas y tratando de obtener respuestas. 

—Steven, es suficiente, basta, me tienes hasta acá con tus preguntas —dijo Louis, levantando su mano hasta más arriba de la cabeza dándole la referencia—, tengo mucho que hacer aquí como para agregar mis líos con Ed, estamos en horario laboral. 

Su rostro se mostraba contraído y sus párpados estaban algo caídos, no le daba un aspecto intimidante si no de alguien que estaba perfectamente autodestruyendose inconsientemente.   
—Ya dejamos de hablar de negocios, te pido por favor que te retires y hablamos más tarde cuando termine esto. 

Louis se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente gritando, su cuerpo medio inclinado hacia adelante, las manos sobre el escritorio y su cara con reflejos de ira. 

—Tranquilo Louis, está bien amigo, envíame un mensaje cuando estés libre. 

Steven, de altura promedio, buen porte y al parecer descendiente de familia oriental, un hombre que comprende la situación de su amigo e intenta apoyarlo en todo lo que puede. Le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa sincera y se levantaba de la silla frente al escritorio del editor. 

El sonido de la puerta grande de madera de roble con detalles de vidrio, se escuchó cuando el hombre abandonó el área de trabajo de Louis. 

Louis soltó un suspiro retenido, pasándose sus manos por la cara y los dedos por su pelo llevándolos hacía atrás mientras se impulsaba sobre la silla. 

Agradecía que Steven sea tan paciente en cuanto a su amistad, y la compleja situación. Más tarde se disculparía por como actuó, pero en ese momento debía seguir con el trabajo y llamar a un nuevo escritor que tenía en la mira. 

Mientras terminaba de dejar unos papeles en el primer cajón de su escritorio, se preguntó si cuando fuera al bar vería una vez más al hombre que se le acercó anteriormente y si Ed llegaría para cenar junto a él porque hace dos días que ellos no compartían la mesa de la sala.

La frustración respecto a su matrimonio estaba afectando varios aspectos y los más afectados eran su estado emocional, mental y su efectividad en cada paso referente a su empleo. 

Debía mantener la cabeza fría mientras estuviera en la empresa si no quería ser despedido. Con ese pensamiento se concentró en hacer lo que había planeado para ese día y olvidarse del exterior.

Luego de largas horas de trabajo, dos tazas de café traídos amablemente por su secretaria e ignorando la hora del almuerzo al fin ya tenía más o menos arreglados los asuntos, y para el veintiocho tenía una cita con el escritor que quería reclutar. 

Sus pulmones soltaron todo el aire contenido por las arduas horas. Louis se sentía más a gusto y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios, aún no era un negocio seguro pero esperaba que todo vaya realmente bien. 

A las seis, igual que todas las tardes, el entraba por la puerta del bar y se dirigía casi mecánicamente hacia el barman. 

Apoyó su trasero sobre el banco de madera y se quedó esperando a que Viggo lo atendiera. 

Un vaso con soda y hielo fue puesto frente a él, pero no exactamente por el "peluquero con alcohol" como se hacía llamar el hombre mayor. 

Unos anillos bastante llamativos relucian en los largos dedos que rodeaban el vaso y cuando estos se despegaron él levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes. Los mismos de hace unos días atras, la sonrisa en la boca ajena se ensancha dejando ver sus dientes blancos y nuevamente la marca de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

El hombre se llevó a los labios la bebida que sostenía en su otra mano y Louis se dio cuenta que también era soda.

—Me temo que me contagiaste tus gustos.

—Ojala no te contagie mi humor, ahí quedarías vesánico —murmuró mientras miraba el vaso frente a él.

—¿Vesánico? Interesante.

—Si, frenético. No se que tiene de interesante volverse loco.

—Vaya, igual ya estoy loco. ¿Y siempre usas palabras raras o sólo cuando no estás de humor?

Louis lo miro esta vez con el ceño fruncido, agarró su soda y entonces ambos tomaron de su bebida. Las preguntas en la cabeza de Louis pasaban de ¿cómo se le ocurre tratarlo así? ¿acaso lo trato mal? ¿estaba exagerando? ¿quizás si sea su mal humor? .Enojado con la revolución en su mente volvió a tomar y se voltea para mirar a su acompañante. 

—Sólo cuando estoy enojado y molesto, de mal humor. A veces empiezo a hablar en francés si algo hace que se me vuelen los pájaros.

—Los pájaros hicieron un nido en tu cabeza —dijo el sujeto con una mirada tranquila y sonrisa divertida, hizo un movimiento con la mano libre sobre su propia cabeza dando a entender lo despeinado que lucía Louis. 

—¿Cuándo estás teniendo un orgasmo también hablas en Frances? —Le guiñó un ojo.

Si Louis hubiera estado tomando la soda en ese momento seguramente el líquido estaría por toda la barra o se le habría subido a su nariz de la impresión.

—Conquistas muy mal —dijo Louis después de recuperarse de la pregunta sin vergüenza del otro sujeto.

—Podría llevarte a mi cama y verás que las palabras no son necesarias. 

Louis bebió y una sonrisa se asomó en el momento que le mostraba de cerca su mano. El hombre era un descarado, y el no estaba de humor para aguantarlo.

—Casado, amigo. Lo siento.

Pero las palabras de Louis no afectaron en nada al desconocido.

—Podría ayudarte con el mal humor, a mi me encantaría escuchar a un francés gemir mi nombre, nunca tuve un francés.

—¿Cómo... eres un acosador o algo así ? —Louis lo miro con desconfianza y algo de temor pero con enojo también. 

—Sólo digamos que a tú amigo Viggo se le escapan muchas cosas. 

—Soy inglés, pero básicamente me crié en París.

—Soy inglés, y me crié en un pueblito de Cheshire.

Louis asintió, aunque hace unos instantes no se sentía para nada cómodo, ahora le estrecha la mano al hombre.

—Soy Louis.

—Nombre francés, soy Harry.

—Estúpidamente inglés.

Harry soltó una carcajada dándole la razón sin decir una palabra y terminó su bebida.

—¿Entonces si hablas francés en la cama?

—Ash, de nuevo. No, no lo hago. —Una sonrisa se asomó al decir eso.

—Debería comprobarlo.

—En tus sueños. —La sonrisa aumentó de magnitud.

—En mis sueños hasta dices Harry en japonés —dijo cruzandose de piernas y apoyando los codos en la barra dejando su mentón descansar sobre la mano.

—Le diré a mi amigo que me enseñe chino.

—Así que quieres gemir mi nombre en chino, interesante. Si tu esposo se enterara... chau pelotas. —Sonó divertido, pero a Louis no le causó gracia aunque tampoco negó lo dicho.

El semblante de Louis cambió un poco a partir de lo dicho por el hombre que ahora se estaba aflojando la corbata sin mirarlo. Louis estaba dejándose llevar por lo cómodo que se sintió de repente en la conversación. 

En sus manos sostenía el vaso y de repente sintió una mano en su antebrazo

—Oye Louis, tampoco para que te pongas así pequeño... —La último palabra hizo que Louis se exaltara. Así le decía Ed antes de que todo se fuera al subsuelo en el amor, era uno de los adjetivos preferidos que tenía para referirse a él y lo extrañaba—. Louis, si quieres podemos hablar, digo, no soy experto pero también tengo esposo ó tenía no se bien, esa parte aún no me dejó claro cuando tiró mi ropa por la ventana.

La sorpresa llegó a su cerebro tanto como a sus oídos y el campo visual fue ver el dedo anular con un anillo de bodas casi cubierto por otro anillo. 

—Podríamos hablarlo...

—Hace treinta segundos querías follarme y ahora quieres que te cuente mis problemas, apenas te conozco. —Se incorporó sacando su billetera para pagar la soda que había consumido.

—Es aún mejor, nos contamos cosas sin juzgarnos, olvida lo del coqueteo.

Louis lo miró con una expresión de alivio. —¿En serio?

—Claro, puedo coquetearte cuando estés llorando en mi hombro, tocarte y todo eso.

—Buenas noches, Harry. —Dejó los billetes sobre el mostrador.

—Louis, no seas infantil, sólo bromeaba. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda de oyente.

La mirada que Harry le mandaba le daba un aire tranquilizante y un fuego se prendió en su pecho que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al darse cuanta de que si quería desahogarse con ese hombre, de que quería contarle lo que sucedía, quizás ambos estén pasando lo mismo o tal vez no, pero por algo está de casanova... No debia sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Entonces sólo aceptó la ayuda que le era ofrecida, quizás si compartían un poco de cada uno, podrían ver en que fallaron, en que fallaban y en que no debían fallar en el futuro.

O quizás, nadie falló y sólo el amor se término.

Louis señaló una mesa para dos al fondo del lugar.

—Allí podremos hablar tranquilos. 

Harry sín decir nada lo siguió, en él un sentimiento de querer compartir lo que estaba pasando lo abrumó, pero tenía más ganas de saber que es lo que había pasado en la vida del hombre delante de él. Quizás estaba teniendo una pequeña obsesión desde que lo vio, Louis era hermoso y lo único que su mente junto a su cuerpo pedían era llevarlo a la cama. Aprovecharía su debilidad, lograría su objetivo, pero antes quería ganarse su confianza porque Louis no iba a ser como los otros amantes. No, Louis sería la persona por la cuál él traspiraría para alcanzarlo, y una vez que el pequeño caiga en sus manos va a ser muy difícil salir. Para Louis y para él.

La noche se hizo, los únicos sobrios en el lugar eran la pareja al fondo del local, ambos estaban en silencio.

—No creo que me tenga que rendir Harry.

—Yo lo haría.

—¿Amas a tú esposo, Harry?

—Claro, es mi vida.

—Hablo en serio —dijo con ceño fruncido— Si lo amas y quieres una vida con él no vas a dejarlo ir, lucharás por él, y harás todo lo que sea posible para estar bien con tu pareja. Es lo que yo intento...

—Hablaba en serio, y sigo manteniendo que deberías darle el divorcio. ¿No haz pensado que quizás el ya no te ame?

—Ibas a engañar a tu esposo conmigo.

—No estamos hablando sobre mi, no cambies el tema.

Louis suspiró pesadamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que siempre cada vez que pensaba en eso. Harry no dijo nada más después de eso y Louis tampoco quiso hablar, ni podía por el nudo en su garganta. 

El silencio fue roto una vez más.

—Quizás me equivoque y él si te ama, sólo que ya está cansado, con todo lo que me contaste... 

—La verdad ya no se que hacer.

Su voz se escuchó como un susurro y las manos grandes de Harry envolvieron las pequeñas de Louis. Transmitiendo un calor que recorrió por ambos cuerpos pero que ambos ignoraron. 

—Escucha Louis, no te rindas, si lo amas y crees que tú amor es fuerte sigue luchando por él, pero tienes que entender que una relación, un matrimonio, es de ambas partes y tú sólo no puedes.

Louis asintió con la cabeza gacha.

—Ya lo hablé con él Harry, y el sólo me hecha la culpa a mi. ¿Si él esta cansado de todo entonces como debería sentirme yo? Yo no lo veo sufrir, yo no lo veo directamente, no lo siento, sólo estoy conciente de que por algo no esta insistente con el tema del divorcio, ¿y si está con alguien? Se que está buscando un departamento, se que se queda en restaurantes para no cenar conmigo, y pasa la mayor parte del día afuera. Sólo viene a dormir... y si es que viene. —Soltó un suspiro— . Nunca lo vi ni oí de nadie...

Mientras Louis hablaba se imaginaba escenas, imaginaba su destrucción, la perdición. Los escombros cayendo sobre él, el soporte de su matrimonio hecho polvo. Su ruina.

Porque el ser humano es el animal adicto a pensar lo que no es.

—Entonces no pienses en eso, te darías cuenta si hubiera otra persona. Lo que dices no tiene fundamentos, sólo son suposiciones, entonces aléjalo de tú mente y piensa en positivo —Harry soltó una de sus manos y picoteó con su dedo mayor la frente de Louis—. Dile a esta cabecita loca que tienes que deje de hacer conjeturas falsas y se concentre en lo importante. 

Louis dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y se sobo la frente algo molesto, le sonrió un poco al mirarlo aunque su estado de ánimo seguía igual o peor de cuando llegó al bar.

—Gracias Harry.

El hombre sólo le guiñó un ojo y se levantó.

—Bueno, ya debo irme, mi esposo estará feliz porque no llegaré con el olor de otro pero yo no me voy muy feliz que digamos —dijo mientras se escogía de hombros—, ya que no estuve en un hotel gastando energía, si no aquí haciéndote de psicólogo.

Se colocó la chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla.

Louis sólo lo observaba sin decir nada y también se levantó, él nunca se sacó la chaqueta. 

—La bebida ya estaba paga, así que creo que le dejaste bastante propina a Viggo —Sacó una tarjeta y se la extendió a Louis—. Si no me llamas espero encontrarte por aquí pronto, ya sabes, si estas muy estresado puedo ser un buen profesional... —Le guiñó nuevamente el ojo mientras a Louis lo envolvía un aura de paz pero también de pérdida.

—No te iluciones —dijo Louis mientras volteaba la tarjeta para ver un número prolijamente escrito en tinta negra.

—Au revoir, petite. [Adiós, pequeño].

Louis lo vió desaparecer una vez por la puerta, no le sorprendió que lo despidiera en el otro idioma pero sin quererlo Harry había abierto la herida de no sentirse querido por su marido. 

Viggo lo saludó desde la barra con muchos billetes en la mano, mañana hablaría con él.

Se levantó y saludo a su amigo desde la distancia para después salir del bar.

Caminando hasta su casa se dio cuenta que nunca le mandó un mensaje a Steven, mañana le debía otra disculpa más. El frío se sentía a través de su ropa, la primavera no era su estación favorita. Los cambios de clima en esta época del año hacía que esté resfriado cada semana.

Tardó menos de los esperado y le extrañó ver el auto de Ed estacionado afuera. Con el pulso acelerado por ver a su marido abrió la puerta y tan rápido como pudo llegó al salón, la felicidad estaba brotando en él hasta que ve lo peor que una persona como él podría estar viendo. 

Un enorme perro.

Al parecer Gran Danés, aún se notaba que estaba en crecimiento, sentado sobre su sillón, su sillón, no el de Ed, él suyo. 

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Ed! Ahh no, fuera, alejate, ahh, Kardia... Ed. 

Con el primer grito el perro alzó la cabeza y lo miraba, saltó del cómodo almohadón hasta el suelo, ladrando y con rapidez empezó a acercarse hacia él. 

Retrocedió todo lo que pudo pero el miedo lo paralizó y empezó a sudar en cuento el perro se le tiró encima haciendo que ambos cayeran.

De repente el peso fue quitado de él pero su cuerpo temblaba, estaba sin poder hablar ni mover un músculo voluntariamente, sus pulmones buscaban el aire que al parecer no recibía y la desesperación estaba presente en sus ojos bien expresivos. 

Ed quitó el perro de encima de Louis y lo ató a un lado de la escalera, el perro se quedó quieto moviendo la cola.

—¡Louis! —gritó el hombre—, ¡Louis! 

Su nombre se oía lejano pero al final pareció que su cuerpo recuperaba toda la fuerza de golpe haciendo que respire con grandes bocanadas. Se dio cuenta que Ed lo tenía medio sentado en el suelo y lo miraba con las facciones en extrema preocupación, también notó que sus propias mejillas estaban mojadas y las lágrimass aún se deslizaban por su quijada.

—Perdón, perdón Louis, lo iba a llevar al patio pero no encontraba la llave de la puerta, Kardia no está , perdón. ¿Estás bien? Estás palido, te traeré agua... Déjame llevarte hacia la sala.

Louis estaba aún temblando un poco y sus piernas estaban algo dormidas pero ya casi podía moverlas. Su esposo lo cargó sin dificultad y lo dejó en uno de los sofás donde no estuvo el perro. A los segundos volvió con un vaso de agua y Louis lo tomo aún temblando.

—Louis, en verdad discúlpame .

—Po-Podrías haberme dicho, un mensaje, algo... 

—Lo sé, lo siento tanto, es que lo vi en la calle cuando buscaba el auto en el estacionamiento, él me siguió hasta el auto. No creo que lo hayas notado pero tiene muchas heridas, lo quiero cuidar... te ju...—pero Louis no lo dejó terminar.

—No, no, no, no puedo, no puedes, no.

—Louis por favor, no te hará nada.

El más pequeño tomo agua una vez con el pulso temblando. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr sin parar.

—No puedes pedirme esto... no.

Ed lo miró y lo atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándolo, le dio un beso en la sien.

—Tienes razón, no se que pensaba, perdóname, mañana lo llevaré a un refugio. 

Los espasmo del cuerpo de Louis aún estaban presente pero el se sintió realmente cómodo y sano en los brazos de la persona que amaba. Estaba feliz de tener a su esposo aunque sea en un momento como ese, en plena crisis. Y sonríe en el pecho del más grande hasta que escucha un ladrido que hace que su cuerpo se tense nuevamente.

El recuerdo de lo vivido hace años, el dolor el su brazo, la recuperación, el amor que tuvo hacia esos animales se presentó haciendo que siga sollozando sobre Ed.

—Calma pequeño, todo está bien, no te pasó nada, ni te pasará nada, él sólo quería saludarte. 

El corazón de Louis parecía querer salir de su pecho al escuchar la palabra que tanto lo torturaba, volvió a ser su pequeño, al menos por un instante. Y eso lo ponía en un estado de felicidad que no sentía hacia tiempo pero que en ese momento le era muy difícil distinguir del terror.

—Mañana ya no estará acá, pero no te hará daño, sé que tienes miedo pero él...

—No puedo Ed, digas lo que digas, no puedo... —Su voz temblaba en cada final de palabra.

Él suspiró resignado cuando Ed dejó por zanjada la conversación ahí. 

Esa noche Louis cenó arriba, Ed lo acompañó. El primero no se animó a bajar más después de que Ed dejara al perro abajo. Cenaron tranquilos mirando una película bastante antígua pero que a Louis le gustaba mucho.

Louis no durmió bien sabiendo que el perro estaba abajo aunque estaban separados por una puerta, cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía una nueva pesadilla sobre el ataque, revivía una y otra vez los miedos y secjelas que aún conservaba.

No logró pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y cuando la alarma sonó para anunciar el nuevo día, estaba tan estresado que ni le importó que Ed se dirigiera a él con cariño, sólo tenía un pensamiento en esos momentos y era algo que lo hacía sentir culpable, un hombre que sería su pecado, con un nombre estúpidamente común; Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya gustado. Kudos y/o comentario, se lo agradezco.


	4. Capítulo III: Hoy no

Kelly, así le decía el marido de Louis al perro. Louis le advirtió que no le ponga nombre porque no se lo quedarían, Ed lo ignoró por completo.   
El animal estuvo toda la mañana junto a Ed ya que este no iría a trabajar hasta el mediodía, y Louis trataba de no cruzarse con su esposo porque no estuvo de humor en ningún momento desde que se levantó. 

Los ladridos del perro al ver a Ed bajar las escaleras no ayudaron para nada a calmar al monstruo en su interior que empezaba a removerse sin control aplastando lo que quedaba de buen humor en aquella mañana. 

Ya le había dejado en claro a su esposo que cuando él regresara no quería ver al perro en su casa y con un portazo que hizo encoger los hombros de Ed, Louis se fue.

El perro se echó en la alfombra marrón a un lado de él.

—Mira el lado bueno de esto Kelly, él se animo a bajar porque su furia pudo más que su miedo a que lo comieras.

El perro ladró, sonó a que dio la razón al hombre. 

—Lástima que tengo que obedecer, lo siento compañero.

Ed acarició al animal mirando las cicatrices sobre la piel que el inexistente pelaje no podía tapar, 

Louis no quiso ni mirar al animal en el tiempo que estuvo ahí antes de irse a trabajar, Ed sabía que su esposo no era una mala persona y entendía su miedo, porque hace unos años cuando Louis quiso huir de un perro que sólo lo estaba siguiendo fue que se conocieron... Pero ahora quería hacer que Louis acepte a ese Gran Danés sin dueños, y no sabía como. 

Los ojos del perro lo miraban, a Ed se le encogió el corazón. El perro sacó la lengua y él lo siguio acariciando.

—Si logro convencerlo sólo por unos días, hasta que pueda mudarme y llevarte conmigo... ¿Quieres agua? Seguro si, vamos por ella.

Y así el hombre se dirigió a la cocina planeando el modo de persuadir a Louis.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la cuidad donde todo parecía pasar a una velocidad rápida y sin pausa, donde la cafeína era el principal soporte para la gente, las bocinas se escuchaban en todos las cuadras y los pasos de tacones y zapatos hacian ruidos fuertes y repetitivos sobre el asfalto y baldosas, allí estaba un hombre que hace unos minutos había entrado a un edificio de vidrios oscuros en el exterior y de muchas recepciones por dentro, él se dirigió hacia la primera de la derecha y continuo por su camino como si lo hubiera poseído el demonio.

En cada paso que daba parecía que dejaba fuego, la recepcionista le dio una mirada curiosa debido especialmente porque tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre debido al insomio de la noche anterior.

Louis no saludó a nadie de camino al ascensor y fingió que este estaba vacío cuando entró en él rectángulo de metal. 

En cuanto llegó a su oficina, todo estaba como lo había dejado la tarde de ayer. Se sentó sobre su silla que para su gusto estaba bastante cómoda, mejor que ayer. Lo primero que hizo antes de empezar a romperse la cabeza con los papeles, fue pedir un café. 

Su gran y amado café, lo prefería sobre cualquier bebida inclusive el té, no como Ed que era un maniático por el té y en especial por el té de frambuesa al que Louis había aprendido a repudiarlo más que a cualquier animal canino que se atravesara en su camino. 

La bebida estuvo lista sobre su mesa a los diez minutos, y así empezó el cansador y duro trabajo que le haría sacar canas verdes si no empezaba a arreglar todos y cada uno de los asuntos pendientes. A eso le sumaba los asuntos en su casa, le esperaba un largo día.

Las horas pasaban, la cafetería de la empresa estaba plenamente llena, era la hora del almuerzo y la mitad de los empleados se encontraban allí. Louis era uno de ellos, comiendo una hamburguesa de pollo sin tomate, porque algo que odiaba más que él té de Ed es el tomate ya que es alérgico, y por supuesto sin lechuga, él día que coma cosas verdes por su cuenta será el fin del mundo, odiaba las verduras. Sólo traía huevo. 

Daba cada mordisco con rapidez, el agua lo ayudaba a no atorarse. Iba a pasar por alto el almuerzo una vez más pero de último momento se decidió a bajar hasta allí cuando su secretaria practicamente lo obligó, se arrepintió apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta pero había ido por una hamburguesa y por ella se quedaría. 

Así que ahí se encontraba, con una hamburguesa que no había pedido ya que el deseaba de carne roja pero no había, se tuvo que conformar con pollo. 

"Para el hambre no hay pan duro" eso diría Viggo si lo tuviera a su lado.

La silla a su lado se movió y un chico joven, de unos veinticinco años se sentó a su lado. 

—Louis, querido amigo.

—No recuerdo haberte puesto ese título.

—Louis, querido compañero. —Rectificó, Louis le echó una mirada fría y el joven levantó las manos con diversión—. No hice nada, soy inocente.

—Idiota. ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo, sombrita?

—Mi lindo cuerpito fue por comida. —Tomó una papafrita de su plato y se la llevó a la boca—. Veo que no estamos de humor.

—Veo que sigues siendo un metido.

A lo lejos vieron que se acercaba un chico castaño, de ojos azules y barba oscura, con una charola con comida como para alimentar a Louis por dos días. 

—Cuando tengas treinta años vas a pesar ciento cincuenta kilos si sigues comiendo así, Niall.

—¿Envidia es lo que mis sensores neurológicos persiven? —El hombre se sentó junto a ellos dos—. Al menos iremos juntos al hospital ya que tus arterias estarán tan tapadas con toda la grasa que consumes.

—Ni siquiera podré librarme de ti en un futuro.

—Lo siento Louis, pero yo soy como la mugre, estoy en todas partes.

Y con eso dicho se llevó a la boca un pedazo de torta española con cebolla frita, en el plato tenía variedades de comidas que Louis no reconocía ni le interesaba saber que eran.

Niall Horan y Zayn Malik eran amigos de Louis desde que el mayor entró a trabajar hace unos años, Louis trabajaba con ellos pero solo él llegó a escalar más allá hasta llegar a editor general. Sus amigos estaban felices por él y ahora cada uno estaba en distinta posición laboral pero eso no los separaba. También Louis fue testigo de como el morocho de ojos castaño claro, Zayn, le pidió tan nervioso como nunca lo había visto, una cita a Niall. Y eran novios desde hace un par de meses donde Louis siempre molestaba a Zayn con ser la sombra de Niall. 

Recuerda esa vez que Niall quiso salir con un chico que había conocido a mitad de una calle en medio de la madrugada al salir de una fiesta con amigos en común. Louis lo sabía porque Niall se lo recordaba cada vez que podía como si fuera una anécdota super graciosa, él solo miraba con expresión aburrida después de haberla escuchado tantas veces que hasta sabía que Niall agregaba más detalles en cada relato.

—Entonces le digo al Josh. —Louis creía que al principio el sujeto no tenía nombre, con el tiempo Niall lo llamó así—. Escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte... Hay algo que me sigue siempre a todos lados.

El hombre ya aburrido sabía lo que vendría después. —"¿Tú pasado?" —diría Josh tratando de sonar divertido al suponer de Niall.

No —le contestaría—, él. —Sería la respuesta final para señalar detrás de su espalda, cerca de unos botes de basura, diría con voz de suspenso, donde Zayn estuvo escondido observando detenidamente cada moviendo de esos dos.

Si, Louis se sabía toda la historia. Así que cuando Niall empezó a hablar sobre eso de nuevo, él sólo hizo oidos sordos ya que sus pensamientos estaban repartidos en su trabajo, matrimonio y sin querer admitirlo en el bar donde hoy vería al hombre de ojos verdes. 

Terminó su fuente de energía para el día y se levantó.

—Interesante Niall, me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro. —Se lleva un dedo al oído y lo mete, da vueltas y lo saca—. Si ya salió, para que veas cuanto me interesa lo que dices.

—Yo se que te encanta escucharme, no finjas conmigo. 

Zayn, que comía tranquilo ignorando a los dos inmaduros, para su opinión, se dirigió a Louis —¿Estuviste tomando en la oficina? ¿Ó fumaste? Tienes los ojos rojos.

Louis levantó la charola. —Ed llevó un perro más grande que yo a casa. 

—Llevó un pequinés, que lindo, yo quiero uno Zayn —dijo Niall antes de comerse un pedazo de sándwich de atún—, ¿ó fue un chihuahua?

—Esto es algo serio, Niall.

—Que malo eres, amor.

Zayn se levantó dejando a Niall hablando sólo mientras caminaba con Louis, dejaron el comedor un poco después.

—¿Cómo estás con eso?

—Aterrado Zayn, prácticamente tuve un ataque, fue horrible.

—Tu esposo es un idiota, él sabe que te dan miedo y te lleva un perro.

Louis no negó eso y sólo se encogió de hombros mientras entraban al ascensor.

—Igual no dejes que te afecte demasiado, tu me has dicho que hace años no te daban tanto miedo los perros. 

—Lo sé, ahora al menos puedo pasar por al lado de ellos.

—Entonces sigue así, no dejes que tu miedo te gane.

—Es tan fácil decirlo —susurró mientras su amigo palmeaba su espalda y salía del ascensor. 

—Te veo mañana, no olvides que tienes el poder sobre ti, no tú miedo.

—Si... Gracias amigo.

El ascensor se cerró cuando Zayn esbosaba una sonrisa. 

Zayn tenía razón, no tenía que dejarse ganar por su temor, debía hacerle frente como hace años venía haciéndolo .

La llegada a su oficina no fue para nada grata al ver a su esposo esperándolo frente a la secretaria.

—Ed.

—¡Louis!

Llevaba un traje negro de camisa rosa pastel y corbata blanca. El maletín estaba su mano derecha.

—Pasa a mi oficina.

Ambos entraron, Louis después de Ed. El segundo se sentó delante del escritorio de Louis, en cambio el castaño camino hasta la ventana que deba hacia la calle.

—Vine por el incidente de ayer, quería hablar antes de irme a trabajar y no quería hacerlo por teléfono —dijo el hombre mirando la espalda de Louis—, en verdad lo lamento.

—Lo se, lo repetiste mil millones de veces Ed. —Louis suspiró contra el vidrio.

—Me quiero quedar con Kelly, pero en el departamento que encontré no permiten perros. Así que buscaré otro o alquilaré una casa.

—¿Y mientras? —La exploración hacia el rostro de Ed fue suficiente para saber que significaba esa visita—. No, no quiero ese perro en mi casa —farfulló contra él.

—Louis, pero Kelly no te hará nada, estarás bien.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Es bueno contigo, no conmigo. Se tiró encima mío; te lo recuerdo. No quiero ese perro en mi casa Ed.

—También es mi casa.

—Por ahora —balbuceó entre dientes, sentía el enojo brotando como la lava de un volcán en erupción.

—Si, y mientras tanto también tengo derecho, así que el perro se queda.

—Como quieras pero lárgate de mi oficina, sirve para algo por una vez en tú vida y vete a trabajar. ¡Vete!

—No me insultas con eso Louis.

—No pretendo eso. —El cinismo en su voz fue notable.

— Claro, solo pretendías denigrarme.

—¿Frente a quién? Acá el único que se denigra soy yo con todo lo que esta pasando. Por favor, solo vete.

Ed ya no respondió y para cuando Louis volteo hacia el escritorio su esposo ya se había ido.

Se deslizó en la silla, estaba conteniendo la rabia y el miedo. No quería discutir con Ed, pero al parecer ahora importaba más un perro que su salud.

Las siguientes horas fueron un martirio para Louis. Terminó saliéndose tarde de la empresa y ahora estaba siendo acompañado por Steven al bar.

—Dos whisky de naranja —dijo Steven cuando el barman se acercó. Viggo miró a Louis, alzando una ceja mientra este sé sentaba.

—Sólo uno, yo lo mismo de siempre.

Steven se quejó diciendo que era viernes y que debería tomar algo pero Louis se negaba rotundamente a beber alcohol. Sus bebidas estuvieron  en la barra a los minutos, pagaron lo correspondondido pero un vaso más se unió con ellos.

—Tú amigo tiene razón, no lo pagues.

Louis hubiese creído que fue Harry pero no vio anillos en los dedos y además la bebida venía del otro lado de la barra. Viggo se fue antes de poder decir algo. 

El bar empezó a llenarse de un momento a otro. Steven sonrió de oreja a oreja después de tomar el líquido en el vaso.

Él sin querlo buscaba con la mirada a Harry pero no lo encontraba.

—¿A quién buscas? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras voltea a ver la puerta que es donde miraba Louis cada cierto tiempo después de revisar el bar con la mirada.

—¿Eh? Oh, a nadie. —Dejó la soda y agarró el vaso de whisky. Tomo, el líquido bajo por su garganta dejando una sensación de quemadura haciendo que sus facciones se contrajaron y su cara se deformó—. Que fuerte, tengo años de no tomar alcohol. 

—Lo noté. —Su amigo soltó una carcajada.

Steven sabía todo lo que había pasado en la última semana, menos de Harry. De sus dos encuentros con el hombre sólo el sabía, era su secreto.

Después de algunas horas de tomar y disfrutar de una banda que había ido al bar, Louis estaba bailando con Steven, había mucha gente como ellos y otros en las mesas tomando o sólo charlando. Ambos regresaron algo sudados a la barra, ambos ya no tenían el saco puesto. 

Louis se apoyó en la madera, sosteniendo en su mano un vaso. Viggo sonrió al ver a su amigo tan liberado, ya no había tristeza ni penuria en su mirada, estaba brillando con una sonrisa enorme.

—Steve, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho. Mi chino favorito, Bruce Lee un poroto al lado tuyo, amigo.

Steven se rió mientras se sacaba a Louis de encima cuando este se tiró hacia él para darle un abrazo.

—Bruce Lee no era chino, pero gracias Lou. Y yo también te quiero amigo —Louis se apoyó de nuevo en la madera de la barra y miraba las burbujas de un vaso lleno de líquido azul—. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Viggo le sonrió a ambos cuando volvió con dos tragos más pero esta vez se los dio a unas chicas que estaban en el otro lado de la barra.

—Es mejor que te lo lleves.

—Si, eso haré. Fue un placer venir, volveré.

—Esta bien, cuida a Peter Pan.

—A mi me gusta Peter Pan —dijo Louis con las palabras algo pesadas e indescifrables para el oido de Steven—, tengo un secreto ¿y sabes cuál es? Me gustaba más el actor, estaba bueno, muy bueno, después se puso feo. Ed fue el Peter Pan de mi adolescencia, ¿te conté como lo conocí?

Steven mentiría si dijera que entendió algo de todo lo que parloteó Louis desde que salió del bar, se subieron al taxi y bajaron, porque sinceramente no había captado dos palabras coherentes.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Louis llegó a la casa, ahora se encontraba devolviendo en el césped con Steven a su lado. El taxi aún estaba esperando a Steven. 

Su amigo le abrió la puerta a Louis y el castaño lo abrazo, luego se soltó.

—Descansa Lou.

—También tú Bruce Lee, adiós —dijo mientras sacudia la mano.

Cerró la puerta cuando Steven salió.

Los ladridos del perro se escuchaban por toda la casa mientras él hacía mucho ruido con las pisadas.

Caminaba algo mareado hacia las escaleras, en esos momentos no se acordaba de la discusión con su esposo ni que había un animal que lo atormentada en algún lugar de terreno. También olvidó que se había pasado mirando la puerta del bar esperando a que entrará el hombre de Cheshire y le decepcionó que no apareciera.

Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta blanca de la habitación y la oscuridad lo recibió, logró percibir un bulto gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana; este se movio y la figura de un hombre se dejó ver. 

—¿Louis? Te dignas a aparecer. 

—Si, me fui por un par de copas —se rió un poco acercándose hasta la cama, se sacó los zapatos con dificultad. 

—Kelly está en mi oficina, lo escuché ladrar, son las tres de la mañana Louis. Encima apareces borracho.

—Deja de quejarte —dijo mientras se quitó la chaqueta del traje que Steven le ayudó a ponerse antes de salir del bar, la corbata seguro estaba en algún lugar del establecimiento nocturno, la camisa voló junto con los pantalones.

—Ve a bañarte Louis. —El recien nombrado volteó hacia su esposo, se asomó una sonrisa traviesa y Ed ahogó un jadeo cuando Louis se subió sobre su regazo. 

—No. Quiero tener sexo, hace mucho no lo hacemos —dijo el castaño mientras se agachaba para besar a Ed.  
Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando lo volteó, ambos ahora estan enredados entre las sábanas. Hasta que Ed se levanta de golpe.

—Me voy a dormir a la habitación de invitados —dijo, a Ed le molestó demasiado que Louis llegará a estas horas, el divorcio aún no estaba firmado así que él aún tenía derecho sobre Louis y lo que estaba haciendo no favorecia al castaño. Él notó que Louis se esforzaba como nunca en fortalecer su casi inexistente matrimonio pero al parecer no se da cuenta que Ed ya no lo necesita. Sólo esta esperando poder mudarse para hacer nueva vida, y así ya no más peleas, no más disgustos ni malos ratos, extrañaría a Louis porque fueron muchos años de relación y sólo esperaba terminar bien con Louis porque si hay algo que nunca dejaría es la amistad con Louis.

Mientras Louis se quedó acostado y no dijo nada, ni cuando se escuchó el portazo. Sólo se incorporó y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta el baño para meterse en la ducha.

El agua empezó a correr por su cuerpo y las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, pero se dijo que no lloraria de nuevo. Calientes lágrimas bajaron por mejillas y se mezclaron con el agua fría de la ducha, entonces él no lo noto y no se sintió débil.

Lloró cuando los papeles de divorcio llegaron a sus manos, las lágrimas se acloparon en sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Le dolía, le dolía saber que lo que tenía en sus manos era era claramente la vuelta de su corazón, el corazón que le entregó a su esposo confiando que lo cuidaria por siempre. Ed le estaba devolviendo lo que le entregó con tanto amor y mientras le saca lo que consiguieron juntos. El documento depositado en su mano fue como una bofetada final.

Ahora Ed ya no quería dormir con él, a su esposo ya no lo estimulaba sexualmente, lo había rechazado sin pensarlo.

Lavó sus dientes en la ducha una vez que lavo su pelo. Ed nunca iba a besarlo con el gusto a vómito encima. Por segunda vez volvió a lavar sus dientes.

Oficialmente su matrimonio estaba roto, desgastado y sin vida.

Tenía su corazón deshecho, el alcohol en su organismo parecía haberse ido con el agua, deseó que su angustia también la limpiara la pureza del líquido transparente.

Al otro día no encontró a Ed, y Kardia estaba inusualmente silenciosa. El dolor en su cabeza y el malestar en su estómago lo tenía con un pie en la inconsciencia y otro en la realidad. El perro paseó varias veces a un lado de Louis, él apretaba la taza y cerraba sus ojos intentando controlar su miedo.

Al miedo no lo vences ni huyes, pero lo resistes. Lo resistes con tús mejores armas, y aprendes a vivir con eso. 

Louis lo intentaría, y el primer paso es acostumbrarse a su presencia así que le pidió a Kardia que dejara al perro recorrer su casa. Y ella por supuesto estaba encantada con el animal.

—¿Donde estuviste ayer, Kardia?

—Fui a lo de tu hermana, necesitaba que la ayude con su bebé.

—Oh, ¿y está bien? 

Ella lo miró con pena y asintió dejando unas manzanas recién lavadas sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

—Lo está, tu sobrino es un hermoso niño llamado Sebastián, y esta sano, Lottie se encuentra bien pese a la cesárea, deberías ir...

—Sabes que no puedo, yo estoy muerto para todos ellos mientras siga casado. El dinero antes que la felicidad y eso incluye a la familia, sería un perfecto lema familiar.

—Hay veces que odio tú familia, mi niño. 

—Yo también Kardia, pero muy en fondo uno nunca pude llegar a odiar por completo. Hay veces que los extraño.

Ella se acercó por el lado izquierdo y le dio un abrazo y un beso.

—Llegarás tarde a tus clases y no vale la pena que te pongas así... Suficiente tienes con Ed.

—¿Sabes dónde pudo haber ido?

—No tengo idea, hijo. Sólo dijo que saldría. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Louis se detuvo a pensar la respuesta, si pudiera decirle a esa mujer lo que sentía lo diría con una sola palabra: Sufriendo. Sufrimiento, es aquello a lo que nos aferramos sin medir las consecuencias y a la vez eso nos enseña, nos ayuda a crecer. Su dolor, no le importa a nadie y por eso hace semanas es más cómodo aguantar que dejar todo por lo que alguna vez luchó. 

—Si —contesta para dejar a la mujer tranquila. Se levanta de la silla y toma una manzana del mostrador, el perro paso por su lado mientras Louis tomaba el portafolio negro que lo esperaba en la sala.

Se despidió de Kardia y al llegar a la puerta era Kelly el que le ladra, Louis sólo le sonrió un poco sin animarse a tocarlo. Esquivó al perro y salió para tomar el mismo camino de siempre hacia hasta el metro.

Louis no usaba auto porque no le gustaba conducir, tenia uno pero sólo lo usaba si tenía que viajar mucho y él era el copiloto. Todos los días tomaba el metro que lo dejaba a una cuadra y media de la empresa. Siempre debe caminar unas seis cuadras para llegar a la estación, por eso Ed usaba el auto y él caminaba sin problemas.

Ahora, sólo tomaba un autobús y bajaba a los quince minutos. Se detuvo en un edificio con el cartel de "Clases de música". Subió hasta el piso siete para sus clases de canto y piano. 

Mientras va caminando y subiendo las escaleras en lo único que se piensa es en el por qué de la ausencia de Harry en el bar, deseaba que fuera lunes para poder preguntarle, si es que se aparecía por allí.

Louis y Ed saben que aunque el amor sea ciego y el matrimonio feliz, el divorcio puede ser letal.


	5. Capítulo IV: No quiero volver

Louis se movía de un lado a otro sin descansar, se estaba divirtiendo entregando bebidas en la barra del bar para pasar el tiempo y distraerse un poco. Él se ofreció a ayudar hasta que llegara una de las chicas que venía con atraso, entonces Viggo y él hablaron con el jefe,  por lo que ahora estaba ahí frente a una mesa entregando cuatro vasos con ron.

Colocó el último pedido en la mesa de un par de chicas antes de dirigirse hacia la barra donde su amigo estaba bebiendo y hablaba con el hombre canoso de la barra.

—¿Se divierten? —Preguntó el mozo en entrenamiento.

—Mucho, Viggo me está diciendo que aquellos chicos de allá están pidiendo bebidas sin descanso, creemos que es gracias al buen servicio.

Louis se giró hacia donde señala Steven y se sonrojó al darse  cuenta que dos de los cinco hombres de entre veinte y veinticinco años clavaban sin vergüenza sus miradas sobre él.

Louis se observó a si mismo, se sintió intimidado, pero no se veía nada de malo.

Él llevaba unos leggins oscuros, en los pies tenía borcegos negros con suela beige y un delantal atado a su cintura cubría su parte delantera pero dejaba una vista perfecta a quien se tomará el atrevimiento de mirarle el trasero. Arriba llevaba una remera blanca algo suelta y su cabello cobrizo lo había tirado hacia atrás con una vincha de color añil de elástico fino que sujetaba su pelo desde la frente haciendo que resalten más sus ojos.

Regreso a su posición en la barra, mirando a Viggo que ahora servía una cerveza para una mujer.

—No me había dado cuenta.

Steven gruñó bajo mientras sacaba algunas libras de su billetera y se las pasaba a Viggo que lo esperaba con la mano estirada para recibir los billetes.

—Las mejores treinta libras de mi vida.

—Increíble que aún no te pidieron el número.

Louis no entendía que pasaba así que levantó la ceja hacia su amigo y espero a que hablara.

—Apostamos, Viggo dijo que no te darías cuanta hasta que te digamos. Y yo... bueno, yo perdí porque confíe en ti.

Louis le frunció el ceño a ambos mientras tomaba de la gaseosa que había pedido más temprano.

—Creer que Louis se dará cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor sin que se lo digan es como creer que Aladdin no era ladrón.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Aladdin? Tu obsesión por Disney me asusta... Agh como sea, si me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Steven y Viggo se miraron entre ellos, Louis les sacó el dedo del medio mientras volvía a tomar después de hablar.

Una joven paso por detrás de Viggo y luego salió por el otro costado, sonrió acercándose a Louis

—Hola. Soy Perrie, gracias por cubrirme, puedes quédarte con las propinas.

—Hola, no es necesario, son tuyas. Sólo te ayude por algunos minutos. Soy Louis, por cierto. —dijo para después quitarse el delantal, se lo pasó a ella y luego sacó el dinero del bolsillo para entregarlo.

—Muchas gracias Louis. 

Ella se retiró hacia las mesas después de eso.

—Es una buena chica —dijo Viggo mientras limpiaba un vaso.

Louis y Steven no dijeron nada pero este último tomo su chaqueta y se levantó.

—Bueno señores lamento darles la noticia de que tengo que irme, mi mujer casi me mata él otro día además ya son las nueve de la noche —dijo mientras se colocaba la prenda—, ¿Louis quieres que te lleve? Hoy tengo el auto.

—No Stevie, gracias. Aún no quiero volver a casa.

—No puedes huir de tu perro para siempre. 

—Ni escapar de los problemas cuando llegan —agregó el barman guiñando un ojo, Louis sabía que lo dicho por ambos tenían la misma magnitud y el mismo significado—, pero puedes alejarte de ellos con esfuerzo.

Ambos hombres sabían de la actual situación de Louis, lo habían escuchado sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero cuando este terminó ambos hablaron con precisión, dando los consejos adecuados, deseando que todo termine pronto para su amigo. Ellos estarán con él en toda circunstancia, apoyándolo en cualquier decisión mientras sea para su bienestar.

—¿De quién quieres alejarte, Louis?

Louis se quedó estático durante dos segundos, en toda la mañana no había pensado en Harry porque el trabajo le consumía cada segundo, pero apenas pasó la puerta del bar lo había buscado sin buenos resultados. Podía sentirlo detrás de él, así que de reojo hecho un vistazo y efectivamente ahí estaba. A un lado de él vestido con un traje negro de dos piezas con rayas rojas.

Steve se quedó mirándolos hasta que Harry sé metió entre medio de los dos, y ya que nadie respondió a su pregunta, apoyó los codos sobre la barra.

—Viggo, viejito simpático, lo mismo de siempre.

—Claro, Garfio.

Harry le guiño un ojo y después se giró hacia Louis casi dándole la espalda a Steve pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error y se giró. Estiró su mano para estrecharla con el oriental.

—Discúlpame, soy Harry, compañero de bebida de Louis.

—Soy Steve —dijo con una ceja algo levantada intentando ver a través de Harry para interrogar a Louis con la mirada—, el amigo de Louis.

—Creí que eras su esposo.

La expresión de Steve se desfiguró sin poder leer lo que quería expresar, pasó de mirar al barman al despegar los ojos de Harry, los dos hombres se rieron con varias carcajadas mientras a Louis no le pareció nada gracioso y desconcertaron al hombre de traje.

—No tengo cara de ser marido de Louis, ¿acaso tengo cara de frustrado sexual?

—¿Ó se parece a Melman de Madagascar? —pregunto Viggo pasandole la bebida a Harry y después sirviendo otra para un cliente a su izquierda.

—¡Steven, Viggo! Esas cosas no se dicen, zoquetes. Sólo me hacen pasar vergüenza, Harry no les hagas caso.

—Cierto, el frustrado sexual es Louis. 

—Cierren la boca, malditos —mascullo entre dientes Louis.

—Que no te de vergüenza, es algo normal... para un anciano.

—Exacto, para mi, no para ti. —dijo Viggo chocando mano con Steven.

Harry se mantiene en silencio mientras le sonríe a ambos sujetos.

—Los odio, lo juro —Louis se llevó las manos a la cara que ya estaba roja, el sonrojo de todo lo dicho por sus amigos llegaba hasta su cuello y se notaba por más que él quería ocultarlo.

—Me agrada tu amigo, Louis —dijo Harry.

—A mi no.

—Deberíamos juntarnos a tomar un día Steve.

—Claro, cualquier amigo de Louis es mi amigo también, como su esposo-no-esposo tengo derecho a conocer los amigos de mi príncipe.

—Oh diablos, ya basta, Steve tú mujer ya debe estar con el cinturón en la mano.

—Carajos, mi esposa va a matarme. Adiós, adiós, adiós. Nos vemos otro día. —El hombre se despidió de los tres y salió a la calle rápidamente.

Harry le mostró a Louis una sonrisa limpia, con los hoyuelos que a Louis le gustaron la primera vez que los vió.

—¿A sí que tu esposo es alto? —preguntó mirando hacia la nuca de Louis que seguía apoyado en la barra.

—Para Louis todos son altos —dijo el barman recibiendo una mirada de parte de Louis al levantar la cabeza y era para nada grata. —Está bien, me voy a un rincón.

Viggo le sonrió a Harry antes de retirarse.

—Mi esposo es alto, si.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Mmm... un poquito menos, creo.

—Tengo botas con tacones.

—Entonces quizás midan igual, ¿un metro ochenta?

—Oh, yo podría ser tu esposo.

—No eres Ed, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y estás frustrado sexualmente?

Los colores subieron a la cara de Louis por tercera vez y dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde antes estaban los chicos jóvenes que hicieron que se sonrojara por primera vez ese día pero ahora estaba repleto de mujeres.

—No...

—No me gusta que me mientan, Louis.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Louis no iba a hablar por más que lo tachara de mentiroso.

—Esta bien si lo estás, mi esposo no me toca hace semanas porque le doy asco ya que supuestamente me acuesto con medio mundo.

—Veo que te van tan bien como a mí.

—Si, pero él no entiende que yo no lo engañé, nunca. Algunos besos aquí y allá pero no pasó de eso.

—Ahora el mentiroso es otro, para mi eso es engaño.

—Para él también, y para mí no.

Louis tuvo un sabor amargo en la boca al hablar de ambos esposos. Al parecer los dos tenían cosas en común; Harry las tenía con Ed, y Louis con el esposo de Harry.

—¿Por qué no viniste el viernes? —Se atrevió a preguntar levantando la mirada hasta posarla en el tercer ojo de Harry, la zona de la frente donde empieza la nariz. Le habían enseñado mientras estudiaba en la universidad que para no sertirse intimidado debía mirar ahí, la otra persona no se daría cuanta y él estaría tranquilo sin que la mirada penetrante lo dejará sin defensas.

—¿Por qué hoy no tienes traje?

—Pregunté primero.

—Problemas personales y del trabajo que no tienen importancia.

—Quisiera saber.

—No, no quieres saber, ¿por qué esa ropa?

Louis decidió no insistir, quizás a Harry le había pasado algo doloroso o frustrante pero no era como Louis que le gustaba ser escuchado, quizás Harry se guardaba todo para él, aunque aún así a Louis le pareció una situación triste el que no quiera compartir con él lo que le sucede en su vida. Ellos eran diferentes. 

—Salí temprano del trabajo así que fui a mi casa, me cambié y vine al bar.

—Estás muy caliente, deberías salir temprano de tú trabajo siempre.

—Emm.. gracias, supongo. También te ves bien.

—Me veo mucho mejor desnudo. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras bebía.

—Eso quiero verlo.

Harry se sorprendió y Louis también. Él nunca diría eso, sólo sus pensamientos estaban permitidos para semejante verdad y al parecer había abierto la boca sin quererlo.

—Yo... yo... es de-decir no, no qui... —tartamudeó nervioso, Harry le palmeó el hombro con fuerza y algo divertido.

—Tranquilidad hombre, no mataste a nadie, respira.

—Lo que quise decir fue que seguro eres un hombre muy dotado y un cuerpo envidiable...

—Mi pene es envidiable.

Louis sin pensarlo dirigió la mirada hacia la entrepierna del hombre, sin disimulo.

—Al parecer sí .

Quitó la mirada de ahí, Harry lo observaba con una sonrisa, luego dirigió su mano hasta la mejilla de Louis acariciándolo, él busco más contacto y llevó su mano al mismo lugar, se estremeció ante el tacto. ¿En verdad él creía estar tan necesitado de cariño? Louis sintió unas cosquillas después de que Harry dejó de tocarlo.

—Eres hermoso.

Louis abrió sus ojos azules preguntandose en que momento los cerró. Se miraron sintiendo que con cada segundo que pasaba un secreto de su alma se transmitía sin pronunciar palabra.

Las luces del lugar hacían que aparezcan sombras en el rostro de Harry y se fueran con la misma rapidez que aparecían, eso hacia que a Louis le pareciera más apuesto de lo que ya era.

—Ya es muy tarde, debes volver a tú casa.

—Ed llevó un perro y apenas duermo por eso. Para colmo él se fue el sábado y aún no regresa. Llamó a la señora que trabaja en la casa diciendo que se está quedando en la casa de un amigo. —Harry notó la tristeza que envolvió a Louis con esas palabras.

—Se fue y te dejó la carga.

—Si, bueno no, Kelly no es una carga, es un perro lindo y cariñoso pero le tengo miedo, todo esta bien hasta que se pone juguetón... y yo me alejó con terror de él, incluso me escondo.

—¿Y por qué se fue?

—Llegué borracho en la madrugada, además habíamos peleado ese día. Él ya no quiere dormir conmigo ni verme, por eso se fue.

—¿Entonces por qué dejó al perro?

—Que se yo, porqué me odia y sabe que les tengo miedo, porque su amigo no le deja tener animales, o porqué esta esperando que en algún departamento permitan perros. Quién sabe, sólo él.

—¿Les tienes miedo a los perros?

—No me estás ayudando en nada, no se ni porqué te cuento esto. ¿Te diste cuenta que siempre te cuento todo y de tí no se nada?

—Es que eres muy parlanchín. Yo creo que deberías volver, Kelly debe estar esperándote y quizás tú esposo ya regresó.

—No, él va a volver cuando tenga que llevarse sus cosas.

—Louis, ya te resignaste, no sonabas tan resignado la semana pasada.

—La semana pasada Ed no me llevó un perro ni me rechazó ni huyó de mí como si yo tuviera una peste.

Harry se permitió una risa. —Lo siento... —carraspeó—, es que te imagine vestido como una bacteria.

Louis se dejó caer en la mesada de la barra.

—¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

Harry se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar la espalda de Louis.

—Cálmate —hizo un movimiento con la mano llamando a Viggo quien se acercó dirigiendo a Louis una mirada preocupada—, está bien, sólo algo desinflado.

—Yo lo veo bastante pachonsito.

—No, quiero decir deprimido.

—Oh... vamos a conservarlo.

De pronto unos sollozos los distrajeron.

—Tengo dos estúpidos imitando al Rey León mientras me lamento por mi vida, los tres somos patéticos, odio mi vida... —dijo actuando infantilmente.

Harry suspiró , se preocupa por Louis aunque no hace mucho lo conozca, el hombre tiene bastante problemas con su esposo y a él le encanta escucharlo, y más les gusta verle los labios rojos que se muerde cada dos por tres mientras habla o pasa la lengua por ellos sin darse cuenta.

—Tráele un whisky con naranja, por favor Viggo.

A Louis le recorrió una lágrima por su ojo izquierdo y Harry la secó antes de que caiga por un lado de su nariz.

—Pequeño...

—No me digas así, él me dice así.

Harry se quedó quieto después de eso, hasta que llegó Viggo y le colocó a Louis la mano sobre el vaso.

—No puedo, mañana trabajo.

—Sólo este vaso.

Louis asintió mientras se levantaba para beber del vaso, Harry también bebió de una copa que Viggo dejó frente a él.

—¿Estas mejor?

—No, me sigo sintiendo miserable.

—Bebe más entonces.

—Vas a emborracharme para luego llevarme a tu cama.

—Es una buena idea.

—Espero disfrutarlo al menos... Oh no, yo no soy así, mira lo que me haces decir.

—Mete culpa conmigo no querido, fuiste tú, me tienes ganas no puedes negarlo.

—Tal vez si —Louis volvió a beber y Viggo dejó otro vaso frente a él.

—Y al fin sabré si hablas en francés cuando...

—¡Que no lo hago!

—Que tierno eres, tu voz suena más aguda cuando gritas.

—Como te odio.

Cuatro vasos mas de whisky bastaron para hacer que Louis se levante y arrastre a Harry a la pista de baile improvisada, ya que Viggo lo había desafiado.

Harry se movía con él, tratando de seguirle el paso pero Louis era muy bueno moviéndose y Harry era muy bueno quedandose parado porque él tenía dos pies izquierdos para bailar.

Había más cuerpos en la pista pero no los suficientes para sentirse sofocados o alguna mano de más. Harry toma la cintura de Louis acercandolo a él, Louis le sonríe y luego pega su nariz en el cuello de Harry.

—Hueles tan bien.

Harry no respondió pero acarició con sus pulgares la cadera de Louis, este se separó de él rapidamente con la mente consciente y no tan mareado como esperaba estar a esa altura de la noche, regresó a la barra.

—¡Viggo!

—Hola Louis, ¿te fue bien?

—Rafiki quiso tocar mi culo.

—Eso no es cierto, y no soy Rafiki. —Se defendió Harry llegando detrás de Louis.

—Pero si son iguales, tienen la misma nariz.

—Y tú eres Simón.

—Timón.

—Ese, eres ese, enano, enojón y gritón.

Louis le sonrió asistiendo —Si, es cierto, ese soy. Viggo tú eres Scar. Steven es Mufasa con su melena. Zayn es Pumba, Niall es Zazu y por último Ed que es... mm... es nadie, él no tiene protagonismo.

—Perdóname si no salto de gusto,  me duele la espalda —dijo Viggo imitando a su personaje.

A los minutos los tres estaban cantando la famosa canción "Hakuna Matata" de esa película de Disney.

—Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir...

—A vivir así aquí aprendí...

—Hakuna Matata. —Louis alargó la u y las a para cantar esa última estrofa. —La cigüeña tarari tarara sami e.

—¿Qué? Louis, no dice así la canción, dice: la cigüeña trajo a Simba.

—Ningúno de los dos porque dice algo en africano. —Corrigió Viggo que estaba sirviendo una cerveza a un cliente.

—Creo que ya bebí mucho, es mejor que regrese a casa.

—Te acompaño hasta tu auto.

—No tengo auto.

—Te llevo en mi auto entonces.

—Eres un ángel, Viggo ¿cierto que Harry es un ángel?

—Creo que si bebimos mucho, es mejor que me lo lleve. Adiós Viggo. —Louis agitaba su mano con felicidad mientras Harry le pasaba el abrigo.

—Adiós muchachos. Tengan cuidado.

Harry y Louis salieron a la fría calle de Londres. El viento los golpeaba con ráfagas heladas del reciente cambio de estación invernal a primavera y Louis llevaba un suéter color amarillo con una campera negra sin abrochar.

Harry llevaba del brazo a Louis hasta su auto que estaba estacionado frente al bar. Louis entró sin decir palabra, dejándose guiar. Harry subió del lado del conductor, apretó un botón a un lado del volante y el auto encendió.

Louis estaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. Harry lo observaba con muchas ganas de besarle.

—Calle Victoria, número treinta y cuatro.

Louis se sintió confundido al no sentir el auto en movimiento, volteó su cabeza hacia el lado del conductor donde Harry no paraba de mirarlo.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte Louis, y quiero hacerlo.

A Louis lo tomó por sorpresa pero aún así contestó con rapidez. —Hazlo.

Harry no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias del acto que estaba por cometer y sólo se estiró para capturar los labios del hombre que deseaba. Louis le correspondió casi al instante, se tomó el atrevimiento de pasar su mano por el cabello hasta sujetar el cuello y atraerlo más hacia él.

Los labios suaves de Harry se complementaron con los labios agrietados de Louis, sus bocas se movían sin descanso, acelerando el beso Louis lo mordió y una lucha de lenguas y saliva se llevó a cabo en el espacio que compartían. Harry se separó con un sonido mojado de la boca de Louis, vio que su compañero tenía los ojos cerrados entonces una sonrisa perversa se asomó en sus facciones.

Se acercó una vez más a Louis, cuando él abrió los ojos tenía los labios de Harry otro vez sobre él, ambos empezaron a moverse para saborear cada rincón. En ese momento nada importaba, sólo ellos dos en ese pequeño espacio.

El alcohol en su organismo no era suficiente para no saber lo que hacian pero era eficaz para hacerlos actuar sin pensar; y por la acción poco instintiva de complacer su cuerpo es que Louis ahora se separa de Harry para pasarse hacia la parte trasera del coche y Harry lo sigue sin omitir palabra, sus labios vuelven a cruzar camino encontrándose para golpearse uno contra el otro con su lengua peleando por el poder. Ninguno de los dos daba una tregua.

Louis se sentó mientras Harry se acomoda entre las piernas del hombre pequeño. Las manos de ambos se deslizaba por cada centímetro de piel que encontraban y así fue como ambos perdieron parte del abrigo, Louis quedó con la remera levantada hasta la mitad dejando ver sus pezones rosados que llamaban la atención de Harry, para el hombre esos dos puntos rosados eran una invitación para atacarlos; y así lo hizo. Tomó con sus dientes el primer botóncito de carne del lado derecho mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre el hermano gemelo y luego estiraba ambos con los dientes y dedos. Le aacarició con su lengua, luego repitió el mismo tratamiento sobre el otro. Hasta que Louis comenzó a retorcerse con impaciencia.

—Paciencia.

Louis se rió de forma traviesa, Harry volvió a lo suyo y ahora Louis soltaba jadeos bajos por las descarga eléctrica que le era provocado. Su rostro refleja el placer que sentía en ese momento después de estar mucho tiempo sin recibir un sólo beso, eran sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando una vez más. Tomó el cabello de Harry para mantener las manos ocupadas y tiro de este varias veces cuando su compañero chupaba su pecho con fuerza.

La entrepierna de ambos se marcaba con unos bultos que pedían ser liberados con urgencia, Harry que tenía las manos desocupadas llevó una de las palmas hacia los muslos de Louis y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su objetivo. Dejó en paz los pezones de Louis, que soltó una queja por lo bajó haciendo que Harry sonríera.

—Tranquilo, esto será mejor.

Su mano, de gran tamaño, se movío hacia la entrepierna frotando sobre los jeans de Louis que gruñó para luego jadear esperando por más. Louis tapo con su brazo sus ojos y se hecho para atrás por completo al sentir que su bragueta fue bajada junto a sus boxer y ahora el palpitante miembro estaba libre sobre su abdomen virando casi de manera horizontal.

Un gemido gatunal se escuchó en la solitaria calle cuando Harry lamio desde el cuerpo del miembro hasta el comienzo de la hendidura del prepucio de Louis. Los dedos maltratados de Louis se volvieron a encontrar con los cabellos suaves de Harry pero esta vez sin tirar de ellos ni hacer presión. Los ojos negros de Louis, porque se encontraban tan dilatadas sus pupilas que sólo había una línea azul en todo el iris, observaron a Harry desde arriba. A Harry le pareció la imagen más tentadora y perfecta al verlo sonrojado, con los labios hinchados de tantos besos compartidos, la frente sudada y en especial los ojos que ahora lo miraban y sentía que le exigían complacer. El hombre de traje lo miro y en un arrebato rápido se acercó para besar sus labios una vez más, chocando sus dientes con desespero y mordiendo los labios finos sin reparo.

Un hilo de saliva se vislumbra cuando ambos se separan para que Harry vuelva a su antigua posición. Louis jadea fuerte y alto cuando el otro adentró su miembro en su cavidad bucal, y respira entrecortado cuando lo masturba en el momento de pasar la lengua con hábiles movimientos sobre el glande.

—Ahh... cielos, ahh.. mm... maldición, si, si, así... Ha-Harry.

Louis abre las piernas todo lo que puede con el pantalón aún puesto y Harry acerca más su caliente cuerpo. El hombre de ojos verdes toma una vez en su boca a Louis, subiendo y bajando con un ritmo lento que tortura pero logra que el éxtasis recorra todos los torrentes sanguíneos de ambos.

Los vidrios empañados son el ejemplo del calor que emitían en la culmine del deseo y la lujuria que los dos amantes estaban liberando. La mano pequeña de Louis se deslizó por el vidrio más cercado al arquearse y retorcerse por las manos atrevidas de Harry cuando acunaron y masajearon sus testículos.

El deseo en sus cuerpos estaba escrito con letras de sangre caliente que iban directamente hacia la entrepierna para mayor disfrute. El sonido de la boca de Harry al chupar y lamer era el delirio de Louis junto al escalofrío que le recorrió cuando sintió que su orgasmo se presentaba para terminar con todo.

—Ha-Harry ya casi... ahh, santo cielo... aa-ah.

Con un sonoro chaspoteo el miembro de Louis abandonó la boca caliente de Harry y recibió su mano grande para una rápida masturbación en la que Louis no aguantó demasiado,  haciendo que el orgasmo llegue y tiras de semen blanco salgan disparados hacia su abdomen, en la tela de los asientos y parte de la mano de Harry.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo no tardaron en llegar y luego fue Harry quien llegó al orgasmo derramándose debajo del asiento. Louis se deleitó con la expresión que el orgasmo causó en la cara de Harry, lo atrajo de un tirón para besarlo siendo correspondido de inmediato.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en esos momentos ni en un rato más tampoco.

Sus respiraciones estaban irregulares después de la actividad, Harry continuó besando a Louis por un largo rato. En algunos momentos Louis besaba el cuello de su amante hasta que decidió que debían ir a descansar, ya que al menos él se encontraba agotado.

Así que Harry se pasó hacia el asiento del conductor encendiendo el motor y bajando un poco la ventanilla. Louis lo siguió para acomodarse en el co-piloto, él no bajó la ventanilla pero si tomó su campera. 

Las calles de Londres estaban algo vacías, y en sólo unos minutos se encontraron frente a la casa de Louis.

—Gracias Harry —dijo Louis, sonrió un poco y mientras se acercaba a él y juntaba sus labios una vez más con el hombre acarició su mejilla al sentirse feliz con lo sucedido, Harry le siguió el beso—, fue una experiencia excelente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero es mejor que ya te vayas, escucho tu perro desde aquí.

—¿Qué perro? Oh Kelly, si, cierto. Ya debo irme.

—Si, nos vemos mañana, creo.

—Esta bien, hasta luego Harry.

Abrió la puerta del auto y bajó saludando una vez más a Harry, este le sonrió hasta que Louis cerró la puerta. Una vez que vió que Louis entró a su casa arrancó el auto y se alejó.

Harry se entretuvo pensando mientras llegaba a su destino que quizás tener una aventura con Louis será más que placentero y que esperaba una sola cosa: el divorcio. Porque estaba cansado de tantas idas y vueltas con su propio esposo, a partir de mañana se pondría firme para tener pequeños cambios en su vida que luego se trasformen en una gran enseñanza. Pero quizás sólo sea el alcohol pensando por él y mañana volvería a ser el mismo sujeto que dobla los problemas como si fueran un par de calcetines, y los deja en el fondo del cajón; ahí nadie se acordará de ellos.

Mientras tanto Louis llegó hasta su cama, se quitó toda la ropa sin importarle su semilla seca sobre él y se tiró a la cama donde quedó dormido a los segundos. Un cuerpo se tiró a su lado, uno de cuatro patas y color negro con manchas blancas. Kelly apoyó su hocico en Louis para dormir y colocó una pata en él también. Y luego se durmió, porque su dueño estaba en casa.


	6. Capítulo V: Culpa

Marzo trae consigo el primer sol desafiante sobre la cuidad de Londres, las temperaturas no superarán los diez grados pero eso no quita la alegría de los ciudadanos después de un helado invierno, ellos reciben con mucho entusiasmo la nueva temporada.

Quizás no todos, en una de las casas victorianas de la ciudad los rayos del astro solar entran por la abertura entre las cortinas. Un cuerpo en la cama comienza a moverse y un gruñido se le escapa, se voltea hacia el lado contrario de la ventana cubriendo sus ojos cerrados con el antebrazo, tratando de protegerse de la molesta luz que interrumpe su sueño, un movimiento en sus piernas lo asustó, quitó su brazo con rapidéz y se sentó. 

En el momento que lo vio, quiso darle una patada. El perro estaba dormido a un lado de sus piernas, de lo más tranquilo tirado sobre las sábanas. Aún quería patearlo, pero se contuvo, él no golpeaba a los animales, no tenía un corazón tan desalmado. Suspiró con resignación mientras se acostaba de nuevo, su cabeza punzante le recordó la larga noche que tuvo.

Los recuerdos se reprodujeron en sus pupilas como una película antigua en imágenes sin color,  pero los sonidos se hicieron presentes. Soltó un gemido de frustración quitándose de encima las sábanas de seda blancas, recordó que habían sido un regalo de boda, dio un corto suspiro y salió de la cama. 

Kelly se despertó, alzó la cabeza pero volvió a dejarla sobre la colcha mientras miraba a Louis que iba de un lado a otro dejando ropa en la cama.

—¿Qué hice Kelly? Ed no va a perdonarme, él no debe saber, no...

Kelly abrió la boca como si fuera un bostezo mientras lo seguía mirando pero Louis corrío para encerrarse en el baño, salió quince minutos después, con una toalla en la cintura. Se desnudó y comenzó a vestirse.

—...Igual a él no le importa lo que yo haga, estamos separados, ¿Sigue siendo mi esposo? Si, pero él hace lo que quiere, entonces yo también puedo ¿Cierto Kelly? —El perro ladró en respuesta mientras Louis se colocaba los pantalones y se alisaba un poco la camisa. —Muy cierto Louis, tiene razón jefe, ahora deme comida —Louis hizo una voz gruesa y algo graciosa, acarició la cabeza de Kelly—. Siempre tan lindo Kelly, como iba diciendo, es decir... Prácticamente estamos divorciados, sólo tengo que firmar, no es engaño, él no tiene que enterarse de Harry. Ósea, él no es mi amante ni nada pero si lo fuera tampoco importaría, Ed ya dejó claro que esto está terminado...

Se dejó caer en la cama, Kelly saltó y le lamió la cara.

—Que asco Kelly,  la conferencia de tu madre —Farfulló contra el perro mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentado— Ya voy, estoy ocupado intentado excusar mis acciones Kelly, espérate un rato más.

El perro comenzó a ladrar sin cesar, Louis se agarró la cabeza y salió de la cama nuevamente.

—Bien, pero no te quiero en dos patas cuando lleguemos a la cocina, aún me das miedo.

El perro volvió a ladrar pegando saltos, Louis agarró un maletín y abrió la puerta de la habitación, Kelly pasó como un rayo, bajó las escaleras casi rodando hasta chocar con la puerta principal,  soltó un aullido de dolor pero se volvió a incorporar tan rápido que Louis apenas pudo ver que corría hacia el ventanal que da al patio.

Por la cocina salió Kardia que le abrió la puerta a Kelly, él se fue hacia el jardín, Louis adivinó que seguro tenía necesidades y cuando volvió, él ya estaba en la cocina. La mujer le había servido la comida al perro y este se tiró sobre ella para lamer su rostro, las patas de Kelly llegaban a los hombros de Kardia y si el estaba en dos patas tenían casi la misma altura.

—Kelly, deja de hacer eso —Se secaba las manos con una servilleta después de lavarse la cara.

—Déjalo Louis, solo está feliz —Dijo Kardia cuando el perro volvió al suelo y empezó a comer.

Louis tomaba de su café mientras los miraba. En la mesa había tostadas, cereales y mermelada.

—¿Tu cabeza cómo está?

—Bien, no duele.

—Viniste muy borracho, te oí.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy bien. Solo quiero ir al trabajo.

—Esta bien, vete después de desayunar como un rey.

—Almuerza como príncipe y cena como mendigo, mamá siempre decía eso. —Kardia le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa—. Ella era enfermera así que sabía como debe comer uno para estar bien, y yo nunca le hice caso, en la cena comía demasiado y luego me quejaba de que estaba muy lleno.

—Ciertamente, se la extraña.

Louis ya no hablo, sólo tomó el café y se levantó.

Él no es muy expresivo, pero la mujer sabe que hablar de eso a Louis le duele, entonces ella entiende su silencio. 

Se despidió de Kardia con un «Quema las sábanas, Kelly durmió ahí», quizás que sean regalo de su boda tiene algo que ver.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se sorprendió de no encontrar a Kelly, entonces se quedó unos segundos esperando que aparezca cuando de la escalera a toda velocidad aparece Kelly que casi se estrella con Louis. Le ladró moviendo su cola, Louis acarició su cabeza y luego salió de la casa.

Quizás no era tan malo tener a Kelly, y volver a su casa y así recibir el amor del perro, podría llegar a ser algo que le guste.

Louis salió de su casa sin percatarse de que Kardia lo observaba desde la ventana, ella hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

—Ya se fué, anoche llegó muy tarde y alguien lo trajo... No, no se quien, no llegue a ver nada porque no hay luz en la calle. Llamé la semana pasada para hacer el reclamo y nada, ellos son buenos para cobrar pero cuando hay reparaciones siempre... Si señor, lo siento, es que me da bronca. Siempre pagamos las cuentas dentro de los diez días... Lo siento, pero llamaré de nuevo. No sospeche de nada Ed, solo se eso... Seguiré teniéndolo informado, ¿No volverá a la casa?... Está bien, que tenga lindo día.

Con eso último dicho cerró las cortinas.

***

Louis corrió hacia la estación del metro, llegó a subir justo cuando las puertas se cerraban. Poco después de subir, una adolescente se paró detrás de él y cada vez que el colectivo franaba de golpe o pasaba una curva, la agradable jovencita le tocaba el trasero. Gracias a su no tan poca suerte, Louis se bajó antes de que ella, la incomodidad de ese momento quedaría olvidada en algún lugar de su memoria donde van las cosas sin importancia.

Pensó en tomar un autobús porque no tenía ganas de caminar las "cuadras de goma" que eran hacia su trabajo, él les decía así porque las calles eran tan largas que parecía que se movían haciéndose mas largas con cada pisada, pero al final se decidió por caminarlas. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara y eso hacia que entrecierre los ojos para poder ver, ya empezó el tiempo donde debía llevar los lentes de sol con él todos lados. Se adentró al edifico y subió por el ascensor como todos los días y así empezó su horario laboral, la misma rutina de todos los días.

Su mejor amigo se asomó por la puerta y lo saludó con la mano cuando Louis ya estaba hace tiempo revisando una edición en su computadora. Le hizo una señal para que pase y Steve se sentó frente a él.

—¡Buenas, buenas, buen amigo!

Louis alzó una ceja con una mirada extrañado por el alegre saludo.

—No me mires así, ¡Llegó la primavera! ¿Sabes que significa? ¡Habrá baile en la empresa este mes! —Abrió los brazos y luego empezó a moverlos con su cuerpo cantando "Cant stop the feeling", canción que a Louis le resultó conocida porque su amigo desde que la escuchó no para de cantarla.

—Es igual todos los años Aoki, no entiendo porque te alegras —Louis volvió su atención al computador y tecleó unas correcciones.

—¡Ningún año es igual, este año será de gala! El año pasado fue de disfraces, me acuerdo perfectamete, fuiste vestido con una remera de AC/DC, algo celeste en el pecho, la barba cortada en candado y cuando te pregunté quién eras me dijiste: Yo soy Iron Man.

—La verdad es que no quería ir a la estúpida fiesta, y Ed me dio esa idea a último momento porque se enteró gracias al bocazas de Niall, Ed creyó que ese año no se hacia porque había fallecido el anterior dueño, pero a su hijo poco le importó. Fuimos a buscar el traje de Iron Man a última hora, pero no quedaban, y el que había era de tela. Así que dije, bueno como no puedo ir como el superhéroe voy a como ir como el genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo,Tony Stark.

En ningún momento miró a Steven, sólo tecleaba en su computadora. A él no le molestaba, conocía a Louis y sabía que él era asi.

—Lo recuerdo, Ed fue vestido como el Capitán América pero no pude hablarle, se fue temprano.

—El hijo de perra consiguió ese traje y yo no y sí, siempre es así, me dejó solo en una fiesta que no quería ir. Atendió su celular cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera, y el caso le llevó seis meses, seis meses de sus ausencia.

—No siempre fue así Louis.

—No, claro que no, todo empezó cuando comenzó a escalar en su carrera, estoy orgulloso de él pero me dejó de lado a mí. Y para hacerlo fácil me deja, tira la vida que compartimos, el sacrificio que hice por él, todo por su bendita carrera. Yo dejé a mi familia por él y él no es capaz de no atender el teléfono una vez.

Steven iba a responder pero tocaron la puerta, entró la secretaria de Louis.

—Disculpen por la interrupción pero al señor Aoki lo busca su secretaria.

—Esta bien, gracias. 

Ella asintió y se fue, dejando abierta la puerta.

—Tengo que trabajar, mi secretaria me tiene cortito, no quiere que vaya a chusmear con toda la empresa, solo me quiere haciendo mi trabajo, es muy aburrida.

Louis se rió —Callate y ve a trabajar porque te van a despedir.

Steven se fue después de eso y dejó a Louis pensando sobre lo que contó de Ed. Todo lo dicho era cierto, Ed era un abogado que empezó de la nada y ahora estaba por ser fiscal del distrito, no siente envidia ni nada negativo sobre el progreso de su esposo pero odia un poco que lo haya dejado de lado. Louis sabe que ese el precio, la felicidad en tu trabajo y la tristeza en lo personal van de lo mano. Louis podría seguir aguantando toda la situación pero no desde que Ed se fue de la casa. Había quedado todo más que claro, no había vueltas atrás.

Firmaría esos papeles y terminaría con todo el calvario, la repartición de bienes ya estaba arreglada porque lo habían hablado muy bien, y cada uno tendría su parte justa. Louis nunca fue egoísta en compartir lo suyo y gracias a eso Ed triunfó, y eso los dos lo tienen muy presente, y Ed se lo agradece pero aún así ellos van a divorciarse y quizás ahí termine su cuento, cada uno por su lado sin saber de la vida del otro. Louis no quería eso, Louis quería saber de Ed aunque no lleven una vida juntos.

No quería tirar trece años a la basura, conoció a Ed cuando tenía dieciséis y el otro catorce. Sus padres supieron de su relación un año después, y estaba todo bien hasta que Louis anunció la boda algunos años después. 

Su madre falleció seis meses después de que Louis se casara, ningún familiar estuvo en su boda y su madre se marchó para siempre, el vacío y la culpa seguían en Louis como el día que se enteró, nunca fue a visitarla y nunca consiguió su perdón. 

Ed y Kardia lo ayudaron a entender que él no tuvo la culpa, que las cosas pasan por algo y que siempre estarían con el, que si a su familia le importaba más el dinero que alguien de su sangre era problema de ellos no de él, que la culpa sólo lo va a consumir, que recuerde a su madre como su mejor amiga, aquella mujer que le dio la vida y lo amó, la mujer que lo acompañó en cada momento de su vida en alegría y que lo malo lo deje a un lado, aunque duele, Louis recuerda a su madre con la mejor sonrisa dirigida a él y no con la cara bañada en lágrimas y su mirada de decepción.

Louis empezó su carrera a los dieciocho años, llevaba dos años en la carrera cuando Ed empezó a estudiar también. Todo estaba bien hasta que los padres de Ed fallecieron, después de mucho dolor y angustia ellos debían seguir, el problema es que Ed se quedó sin nada, tenía una hermana pero no hablaban y ella no se iba a hacer cargo cuando él ya era mayor de edad, así que con Louis alquilaron un departamento no muy grande pero que lo convirtieron en su hogar en los años de carrera. Ed trabajaba en una cafetería para ayudar a Louis en los gastos en el departamento pero la verdad era que Louis pagaba su carrera y la de Ed con el trabajo de secretario en una empresa, lo consiguió por su familia en ese entonces, y junto a la plata que su madre le dejaba todos los meses lograban salir adelante.

Ed le pidió la mano unos meses antes de terminar la carrera, no estaban en su mejor momento económicamente pero con la felicidad y el amor de los dos enamorados sentían que podían contra todos en el mundo.

Su familia no estuvo feliz, llamaron a Ed muerto de hambre y aprovechador, le dieron un ultimátum a Louis,  tendría que dejarlo o se tendría que olvidar de su herencia.

Ellos se casaron cuatro meses después por civil, los testigos fueron los amigos de la universidad con los que actualmente tienen poco contacto. Seis meses después falleció su madre, y ellos ya habían dejado de recibir dinero pero aún así para ese entonces Louis trabajaba hace poco en la empresa que actualmente sigue siendo su trabajo, y Ed estaba cómo ayudante en una firma de abogados. Y con eso supieron salir a flote juntos. Ambos cursando por la noche.

Ellos tenían una historia donde supieron afrontar todos los obstáculos que la vida les puso, pero al parecer ahora él que saltaba las vallas sólo era Louis porque a Ed ya no le interesaba correr junto él, ahora Ed escalaba unos muros diferente a Louis, dejándolo sólo. 

La hora de salida llegó rápido, el día le paso a mucho velocidad a Louis y por eso estaba algo alegre. El viaje en el metro fue lo más normal posible si le quitaba que estuvo varado media hora en una estación porque hubo un suicido en las vías, él estuvo sentado todo el tiempo así que no hubo manos salvajes tocándolo.

Cuando llegó a su parada se bajó con lentitud. Iba pensando en lo que había pasado con Harry, nunca sé le cruzó por la mente decirle algo a Steven y si va al bar no le dirá a Viggo, a nadie, fue inmoral y nada ético de su parte lo que sucedió y lo mismo para Harry porque ambos estaban casados. No niega que le gustó, no es un mentiroso, pero sabe que fue un error, y no culpa al alcohol, no del todo ya que esta aumenta el deseo sexual pero aún así él estaba bien consciente cuando eso pasó.

—Igual sólo fue una mamada —susurró en el viento, intentando engañarse, cuando él tenía la firme creencia que con un beso ya era engaño y con Harry hubo más que un beso.

Estaba a una cuadra de su casa pero decidió mejor ir hacia la cafetería a unos metros de él, no porque quería un café o algo de comer si no porque había un auto que se le hizo familiar. Quizás no debio entrar, pero se dio cuenta que si no lo enfrentaba ahora tendría que hacerlo en un rato en el bar, y prefiere ir a beber soda con Viggo con las cartas sobre la mesa, con los trapos limpios diría el anticuado anciano.

Una vez que entró al lugar lo recibió el olor del café, las pastas y la calidez del lugar. No miró hacia las mesas sólo fue hacia la chica del otro lado del mostrador.

—Buenas tardes, un café negro... —Se agachó un poco para mirar lo que había de postres—. Y una porción de tarta de ricotta.

La chica le dijo cuando sería y preguntó si era para llevar, el negó. Se fue a sentar a unas de las mesas, no vio a nadie conocido mientras pasaba y se quedó en la mesa del fondo con vista a la calle.

Su mirada se clavó sobre el hombre que acababa de salir de un pasillo que supuso era el baño y se sentó junto a dos mujeres, una chica diferente a la que estaba tras el mostrador le llevó su pedido, él le agradeció y vértio azúcar en la taza. Comenzó a revolverlo y las dos mujeres se levantaron del asiento, el hombre hacia lo mismo mientras estrechaba sus manos, ellas tomaron sus carteras y se fueron. Louis bajó la mirada justo cuando el hombre se volteó y la volvió a levantar cuando este se sentó frente a él.

—Que casualidad, Louis. No sabía que venías a esta cafetería.

Louis, que había llevado la taza a su boca, la bajo mirándolo desde abajo. Se incorporó para hablar.

—Me gusta el café de este lugar.

—Aún no lo pruebo, ¿vienes hace mucho?

Louis no sabía si mentir o decir la verdad pero eso significaba que tenía que decir que entró por él, quizás podría mentir diciendo que es la segunda vez que entra.

—Vine hace como un mes y quise volver a probar su café.

La mentira no era algo que a Louis le salía bien, no sabe si es una ventaja o una desventaja pero los ojos analíticos de la otra persona le dio a entender que algo bueno no era.

—Que raro porque esta cafetería se abrió hace dos semana.

Louis quiso que la tierra lo tragase.

—Me pierdo con las fechas, tu sabes, un mes, dos semanas, es lo mismo. —La carcajada que salió del sujeto no le gustó y frunció un poco el ceño, después sonrió un poco—. No te rías, Harry.

El recién nombrado siguió riendo un poco más y después lo miró con diversión.

—Es gracioso que no te salga mentir, tus ojos hablan por ti Louis, y tus facciones también. Sé leer a las personas. Además en serio abrió hace dos semanas.

—No le veo la gracia. Y nadie te preguntó.

—Oh vamos, no te enojes, quiero creer que estas aquí porque viste mi auto. ¿Me das un poco de tu tarta?

—Tienes que aprender dos cosas sobre mi, la primera es que yo no persigo a las personas como Zayn y segundo yo no comparto mi comida y menos la tarta de ricotta.

—No quiero estar en la mira de Zayn entonces, sea quien sea no lo mandes a seguirme, mejor sigueme tú. El que come y no convida tiene un sapo en la barriga.

Louis agarró un tenedor y partió un poco la tarta, se la llevó a la boca y lo saborea.

—El sapo va a estar contento.

—Que vil y maquiavélico eres.

—Que decirte, lo soy. Oh cierto tengo una pregunta, ayer cantamos con Viggo la canción del rey león, ¿cómo te sabías hasta los diálogos?

—Creí que preguntarías sobre la mamada no sobre el Rey León —Louis se sonrojo y tomó de su café bajando la cabeza—. Mi esposo me obligaba a ver Disney después de ver películas de terror, y él se dormía apenas empezaba la película mientras yo me quedaba viendo, me se hasta los diálogos de Cars.

—Hubieras apagado la televisión si te molestaba.

—Lo hice varias veces y él se despertaba a los minutos diciendo que la prenda. Insoportable pero aún así lo amo.

Louis volvió a comer de su tarta y sonrió para mirar a Harry.

—Uh si, lo amas tanto que se la chupas a otro en tú propio auto.

—El muerto se asusta del degollado —Habló lento mientras le robaba a Louis un pedazo de tarta y la comía — Te recuerdo que también amas a tú esposo sin embargo anoche jadeabas mi nombre.

—Eso no volverá a ocurrir, fui débil y Ed no merece eso.

—Si va a volver a ocurrir, vas a querer más orgasmos como ese.

—No lo creas, no soy un maldito infiel como tú.

—Quizás antes no lo eras pero ahora si.

—Ed no se va a enterar de mi desliz.

—No tenía pensado decirle nada, además no lo conozco, ¿ Y regresó?

—No, y no creo que regrese.

—Que mal para ti, mejor para mi... ¿Y el perro?

Louis miró por la ventana, había una chica recogiendo los caramelos que un nene había tirado al suelo. Sonrió recordando a Kelly.

—Él se porto bien, rompió mis zapatillas pero no tuve ganas de regañarlo, ya estaban viejas después de todo. Y durmió conmigo.

—Siempre quise un perro, ¿Y donde quedo tu miedo?

—Sale a flote cuando se para en dos patas o se me tira encima.

—¿Me quieres explicar por qué tu miedo a los perros? Si es algo que no te gusta no hay problema si no...

—Shh, te contaré, mi miedo comenzó cuando tenía ocho años...

Louis después de los ocho años tuvo durante mucho tiempo pánico a los perros, un miedo, un terror hacia ellos que lo paralizaba. Por suerte ese miedo fue disminuyendo con el tiempo cuando las personas lo ayudaban a luchar contra él pero aún así el terror siempre estaba. 

Él suele culpar al perro que lo mordió a los ocho años y a su perro, un Ovejero Alemán, que lo mordió una vez, la cicatriz estaba en su brazo como recuerdo de ese tormentoso día. 

El perro arrancó un pedazo de su carne al atacarlo y Louis se salvo porque llegó a tener el reflejo de colocar el brazo alrededor de su cuello, tomando en cuenta que tenía un suéter y una campera para la nieve,  ya que era época de nevada cuando sucedió.

Su madre fue astuta al golpear al perro para que lo suelte. Louis nunca estuvo de acuerdo en golpear a los animales pero lo que su madre hizo le salvó el brazo y la vida porque cuando ella intentó quitarle el perro parecía que lo había agarrado aún más fuerte.

Él siguió amando a su perro pero ya no se le acercaba y el miedo hacia todos los caninos se intensificó con los años. 

Aprendió que no debe ir a molestar a un perro cuando duerme y mucho menos querer abrazarlo de sorpresa.

El perro fue asesinado unos meses después por un vecino que lo envenenó después de que el perro de Louis matara a los perros de él en una pelea. Recuerda que su madre discutió mucho con él hombre y su padre cabo la tumba. Se despidió con todo el amor que tenía por el animal y lloró un par de noches por la pérdida.

—... No tienes idea de la tortura que era caminar mirando cada reja, estar atento a cualquier ruido, cruzarse de vereda, volver una cuadra atrás y hacer otro camino por miedo a que él perro que tenga enfrente me muerda. La sensación de salir a la calle y estar en peligro era algo de todos los días. No importaba si el perro era conocido, yo me alejaba. Se que ellos pueden oler el miedo y eso era peor porque yo siempre estaba aterrado. Incluso cuando caminaba con mis amigos, un vez llegue a subirme en la espalda de uno de mis amigos y otra después de una cita deje a la chica sola porque un perro se había escapado de su casa y salió a corrernos, supe que a ella le mordió el trasero antes de que el dueño lo atrapara, le pedí disculpas por huir pero ella nunca más quiso hablarme...

Harry prestaba su total atención a cada palabra que salía de Louis, sintió una pena enorme por lo que había sufrido el hombre en su infancia y adolecencia. Mientras lo escuchaba deseaba haber estado para él en esos momentos tan difíciles.

—... Y con el tiempo el miedo siguió, mis amigos me intentaban ayudar, mi familia también y luego ya no tuve tanto miedo, entendí que los que estaban detrás de las rejas no iban a salir y que si yo no hacía movimientos bruscos y sólo pasaba por su lado no iban a reaccionar. Aún hay veces donde sigo mirando las rejas y haciendo más cuadras pero hace meses por suerte no lo hago.

—Que hombre tan hijo de puta, no se como tienen el corazón para hacer eso... —Hubo un silencio de segundos—. Me alegro que hayas podido superar aunque sea un poco esa fobia.

—No es una fobia. La fobia es un trastorno en la personalidad, como un cambio en la forma de ser en la persona por el miedo irracional hacia equis razón. Yo no soy así.

—Aún así estas mejor.

Louis le sonrió un poco, y volvió a mirar por la ventana, ya estaba casi oscuro afuera y era extraño no estar en el bar. Una tarjeta se deslizó por debajo de su mano, sólo tenía escrito un nombre y un número.

—Harry Styles.

—Así es, te dejo mi número por si me necesitas en algún momento. Ya debo irme, pero podemos vernos cuando quieras, o para lo que quieras —Le guiñó un ojo y Harry se levantó de la silla.

—Lo que paso ayer no volverá a pasar.

—Como desees Louis, pero yo no me voy a rendir, no solo vas a querer que te la chupe —Aclaró Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia Louis y bajaba la voz— Vas a pedirme que te haga mío, pequeño.

Louis tardó en reaccionar cuando los labios de Harry se juntaron con los de él, pero aún así le correspondió, la mano de Harry se apoyo en la mejilla de Louis. Se separaron después de que Harry le mordiera su labio inferior.

Louis vio a Harry irse, lo siguió con la mirada hasta el auto donde Harry levantó la mano hacia él con el pedazo de tarta de Louis que aún tenía, él le dio un rápido vistazo al plato y este estaba vacío. Con furia regresó su vista a fuera, Harry ya había entrado al auto y ahora estaba retrocediendo para luego irse.

—Ese maldito ladrón.

Era un ladrón de pasteles y un ladrón de besos, un beso que a Louis no le molestó y que lo hizo sentir sobre su hombros un peso más, uno que conocía muy bien: culpa.

Quizás no era tan mala la idea de hablar más con Harry. Sólo hablar.

Se levantó después de unos minutos y salió, llevaba una mano en el bolsillo, sus dedos jugaron con la tarjeta con el número de Harry hasta que llegó a su casa.

Louis se agachó para acariciar a Kelly que estaba del otro lado de la puerta esperándolo.

Quizás el miedo estaba perdiendo fuerza en el interior de Louis pero con eso se alzaban las otras emociones negativas, aunque también brotaba una pequeña llama de alegría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Agradezco mucho el comentario en el capítulo anterior, me alegra saber que la historia gusta.
> 
> Saludos, que tengan linda semana. Bel.


	7. Capítulo VI: Tienes que dejarlo ir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siete meses sin actualizar y vuelvo con un capítulo de más de diez mil palabras...  Lo sé, no tengo excusas. Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos, en verdad siendo tanto por haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo, espero haberlos recompensado con este y que les haya gustado. Gracias por continuar aquí después de tanto tiempo, seguiré actualizando en estos días.
> 
> Espero que hayan tenido un comienzo de año exitoso, mis mejores deseos para todos.
> 
> Gracias a Wendy por su comentario. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

La televisión en la sala estaba encendida, pasaban un documental marino que nadie miraba. Afuera caía una fuerte tormenta, el viento soplaba con ráfagas fuertes y una lluvia interminable había refrescado la ciudad, bajando la temperatura algunos grados y apenas eran las diez de la mañana. No era una perfecta primavera, era la estación lluviosa de la que ya todos estaban acostumbrados.

Louis se encontraba sentado en el suelo, frente a él estaba la pequeña mesita ratona que utilizaban para jugar cartas o para los rompecabezas de cinco mil piezas que Ed coleccionaba. Estaba cruzado de piernas revisando papeles y escribiendo en la computadora. Tenía que terminar de revisar un manuscrito que trataba sobre la segunda entrega de un mundo de fantasía, mundo que tenía muy entretenido a Louis.

Era fin de semana, no fue a clases de música por el temporal, que fue la excusa perfecta ya que no tenía ganas de salir para nada; una clase perdida que recuperaría en otro momento. Louis continuaba tecleando sin dejar de ver la hoja a un lado de él, su cuello dolía un poco pero debía terminar si quería tener todo listo para dentro de dos días.

El documental término, y empezó otro sobre las diferentes especies de monos, él ya lo había visto y le había parecido interesante, en especial el orangután. Por lo tanto, ahora no le prestaba atención. 

Kelly estaba en la ventana, ladró contra el vidrio varias veces, desconcentrando a su dueño y logrando que este diera un saltito en el lugar, el susto hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir con rapidez. El perro miraba por la ventana, aún ladrando, entonces él prestó atención acercándose.

—Tu enemigo natural —dijo una vez que llegó a su lado y vió a un gato refugiándose de la espantosa tormenta— No quiero que te estreses. —Kelly le gruñó al felino que cruzaba por el jardín a mucha velocidad, hasta que Louis cerró las cortinas. Después regresó hasta donde estaba y se estiró hacia el sillón para agarrar el control y cambiar el canal.

Una película de comedia romántica, sobre un secretario que se ve obligado a casarse con su jefe mujer. Louis ya la había visto muchas veces pero aún así la dejó porque le divertía ver como él sufría tanto para que al final termine enamorado, y la historia trágica de ella con su familia era lo que más le llegaba al corazón. Se sentó de nuevo pero ahora con Kelly, quien se quedó quieto a su lado.

Quietud que duró sólo unos segundos antes de que saliera corriendo hacia la puerta a ladrar y apoyarse en dos patas sobre la madera.

—Kelly, ¿qué pasa? —Louis se vio obligado a levantarse, tal vez el perro quería ir a hacer sus necesidades pero no sería común ya que siempre iba al patio trasero. El timbre sonó, Kelly ladro una vez más sin parar, Louis se preguntó que persona tan loca vendría a molestarlo con el clima tan fuerte y un pequeño nerviosismo lo recorrió al ver a su perro—. ¿Qué te dije sobre pararte? ¡Al suelo!

El perro comprendió lo que le ordenó y se tiró al suelo, con la cabeza en alto y la lengua afuera, esperando que su dueño abra la puerta de entrada. Louis lo miró unos segundos y luego sacó el seguro y tiró la puerta hacia él. Se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

Sin darse cuenta, Louis estuvo unos segundos, quizás un minuto mirando al hombre frente a él y al salir de la impresión de verlo una vez más ahí, lo dejó pasar. El hombre dejó un paraguas transparente todo mojado a un lado y el gran perro se tiró sobre el hombre lamiendo toda su cara y ladrando contento moviendo la cola.

Louis cerró la puerta en silencio, pensando que decir y que no al estar mirando la escena frente a él. Se preguntó porque no había abierto con la llave de él pero tal vez Ed ya no la tenía o sólo quería dejar en claro que esa ya no es su casa.

Ed se había casi arrodillado y acariciaba al perro, le decía lo grande que estaba y que se veía muy bien. Sonaba muy contento. El hombre también se veía bien, su cara pálida parecía haber tomado color y unos graciosos bigotes estaban tomando forma en su rostro, y la sonrisa, la hechizante mueca de afecto que regalaba muy pocas veces, esa sonrisa, seguía intacta. Louis suspiró pero en cuestión de segundos se recuperó, negar que seguía enamorado de su esposo sería una gran mentira.

Louis vio como Ed colocaba un collar azul en el cuello de Kelly. También enganchó una correa, que sacó de su pantalón deportivo. Eso es algo que notó, no llevaba traje, eso significaba que no estaba trabajando. Un pensamiento egoísta se instaló en él, le trajo un mal sabor de boca ya que cuando estaban juntos Ed no tenía tiempo ni los fines de semana. 

Acababa de admitir que estaba separado, realidad que Louis no quiere ver por más que no vivan juntos, él sigue siendo su pareja. Él sólo quería creer que estaban pasando por un mal momento, por ahora.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó aunque lo veía, Ed no respondió, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Kelly. Louis alzó una de sus cejas redondeadas y se inclinó de lado dejando todo su peso en una pierna, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó lo mismo una vez más con voz tenue pero con la mirada congelada en intimidar a su contraparte, un celeste profundo que Ed admiró, siempre le gustaron los ojos expresivos y azules de Louis.

—Vengo por mis cosas. —Se irguió quedando unos centímetros más alto que Louis.

—Están donde siempre, todo, tú ropa, tus papeles, tus juegos, tus libros y también puedes llevarte tú colección de té porque acá se va a pudrir.

—Si, no voy a dejártela, ¿dónde está Kardia?

—No lo sé, supongo que con mi hermana —Louis no estaba seguro si la mujer seguía en la casa, no hay ruido en ningún lado ni recibió a Ed cuando lo escuchó.

—Siempre suponiendo —susurró Ed sin un movimiento de labios notorio, Louis no lo escuchó. Se preguntó que hacia ella con la hermana de Louis pero supuso que ahora que ellos se divorciaban la familia de Louis volvería a tener comunicación con él. Hipócritas que sólo les importaba el dinero, esperaba que Louis no sea tan idiota para acercarse a ellos pero eran su familia y estaba seguro de que si recibía un poco de afecto seguramente correría a los brazos millonarios de los Tomlinson. Ed pese a esos pensamientos ya no dijo nada más y se fue hacía las escaleras, las subió y se encerró en el cuarto.

Louis detuvo a Kelly antes de que el perro siga al otro hombre y se agachó a ver la placa, tenía el nombre del perro y el número de teléfono de Ed. Louis lo maldijo, no había puesto su número. Dejó ir al perro después de mirar pero en cuanto puso un pie en los escalones el animal subió con él las escaleras. Le abrió la puerta del cuarto, ambos entraron, Kelly enseguida saltó a la cama y Louis se quedó parado a un lado de la puerta.

Ed tenía un bolso, donde metía toda la ropa que podía, incluidos trajes.

—Veo que no piensas volver.

—¿Por qué volvería? Nos estamos divorciando por si no lo recuerdas, Louis.  
—Firmaré los papeles, sólo tráelos o iré al despacho a firmarlos. —Si, tal vez Louis se negaba a aceptar que ya no había vuelta atrás pero si lo que haría feliz a la persona que ama es firmar esa sentencia de muerte para su corazón, entonces lo haría. Porque él no ataría a Ed. Ambos tenían derechos y la libertad era uno, Louis no se la negaría, no lo haría prisionero en ese matrimonio.

—Te avisaré cuando estén.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, sólo se escuchó el cierre del bolso. Ed suspiró y bajó sus hombros mostrándose relajado o cansado, Louis no supo interpretarlo. Lo miró, su mirada pasó de estar fría a una brillante pero triste, quizás era arrepentimiento, lástima, pero Louis no quería saberlo ya que prefería no dañarse recordando alguna demostración negativa que Ed le pueda transmitir.

—Louis, me mudé a un departamento, vine por algo de mis cosas y en unos días me llevaré todo lo que queda. No quiero que todo termine mal entre nosotros. —Louis abrió la boca un poco, no sabía como reaccionar ni que responder. No sabía si comenzar a tirarle algo de la habitación a su pronto ex esposo o insultarle tanto que quede enterrado en una montaña de mierda verbal.

—No sé que quieres que te diga, Ed. Para mí todo esta más que mal entre nosotros, o al menos por el momento. Quizás en un futuro podríamos hablar pero no ahora...  
—Porque empeoraríamos las cosas, lo sé.

Louis asintió, Ed tomó el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro. En silencio pasó por su lado y Louis se quedó ahí parado, cruzado de brazos y mirando la pared negra donde estaba la cama. Ahí terminaban sus trece, casi catorce años juntos, ahora serían dos desconocidos con un pasado juntos.

Louis bajó unos minutos después, Ed ya no tenía el bolso pero se notaba que había salido porque su cabello estaba húmedo, y gotas recorrían su rostro. A Louis siempre le gustó cuando la lluvia atacaba a Ed de esa forma y el hombre renegaba por su pelo, pero es que los cabellos oscuros y las ondulaciones que provocaba la lluvia hacia que los ojos claros de Ed resaltaran más y su rostro se rejuveneciera. Se le quedó mirando, deseaba sacarle una foto para tener un recuerdo más de él.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—A Kelly.

Louis sintió que se abrió el techo sobre él y la lluvia entró mojándolo por completo, como un balde de agua fría que lo dejó helado. Se detuvo en el final de la escalera, apretó la barandilla hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, miraba a Ed con la cabeza algo gacha. Sus ojos algo entrecerrados y la mirada de fiera que le dedicó hizo que la pasada de saliva por la gruesa garganta de Ed fuera inevitable. Louis no era una persona que se enojara fácilmente, un par de malas palabras era lo común y uno que otra camisa blanca teñida de colores. Louis no se enojaba en el momento pero sí era vengativo, como la vez que enterró por unos días todos sus zapatos de colección sólo porque él le vendió el piano de cola. Piano que nadie tocaba y que estaba en el sótano juntando tierra, a ese instrumento musical  Louis lo compró otra vez meses después  y lo acomodó en la sala sin juntar tierra gracias a Kardia, pero sin uso. Entonces él no estaba acostumbrado a ver en Louis una expresión tan seria y helada, incluso se le expandieron las fosas nasales dándole a entender a Ed que había dicho algo que no le agradaba.

—Disculpa, repite lo que dijiste.

—Que me llevo a Kelly.— Contestó, con una gran duda interior.

—No. Absoluta e infinitamente no. No te lo permito.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, es mi perro, puedo llevármelo. —Louis bajó el escalón con rabia, Ed estaba equivocado si creía que se iba a llevar a su única compañía.

—Es mi perro, tú te desligaste de él cuando te fuiste así que lárgate de aquí, no te lo daré.

—Soy yo quien tiene los papeles de él, es mío. Y hoy tiene turno con el veterinario, necesita las vacunas.

—¿Hoy? Lo llevaré yo, no te lo daré.

—¿Y cómo lo llevarás? ¿Conducirás? Además no se cuál es tú problema si no te gustan los perros.

—¿Qué te importa? No te lo llevas y es mi última palabra.

—¡Necesita las vacunas, Louis!

—No me levantes la voz — Exigió apretando los dientes para no comenzar a gritar él, no iba a permitir que se lo lleve. Kelly era suyo no de Ed. Quizás él lo encontró pero era Louis quien le daba amor y alimentaba (Kardia en realidad, pero la plata salía de su bolsillo), además aprendió a querer al animal en esos pocos días— Dame sus papeles y yo lo llevaré.

Ed se quedó mirándolo, podría agarrar a Kelly y llevárselo así no más, pero luego miro a su perro y a Louis. No sabía si lo que Louis hacía era para molestarlo a él pero Kelly no estaba mal, quizás Louis se encariñó con él, no lo sabía ni iba a saberlo.

—Bien —dijo, Louis no demostró si se sorprendió al dar su brazo a torcer ya que continuaba frunciendo el ceño— iré por ellos pero tendremos que hablar sobre tener a Kelly porque yo también lo quiero.

—Si, tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas, programaré una cita, ¿crees tener tiempo o el trabajo no te dejará? —La ironía en su voz era palpable y Ed sólo suspiro, no quería seguir discutiendo así que solo se fue de ahí. Louis no se movió.

—No sé como vas a llevarlo pero llámame cuando estés frustrado cuando ningún taxi te quiera llevar. —Dijo Ed estirando los papeles hacia Louis, quien se los arrebató de la mano.

—Llamaré a tú secretaria para la cita. Te pido amablemente que te vayas de mi casa.

Louis cerró la puerta unos minutos después, Ed se había despedido del perro y ya se había ido. Él se deslizó por la puerta, soltó un suspiro retenido, su corazón estaba desbocado en su pecho, sus manos temblaban sintiendo la tensión del momento, Kelly se quedó a su lado.

—No tienen hijos y pelean por el perro.

Louis juró que casi se hace en los pantalones y le da un paro cardíaco al escuchar la voz de Kardia, que estaba en la puerta de la sala.

—¡Madre santa! Avisa cuando llegues, mujer, ¿hace cuánto estas ahí?

—Llegue después de Ed, entré y no había nadie así que supuse que estaban en la habitación. —Louis sólo asintió—. ¿Qué harás?

La respuesta a esas pregunta eran tantas, porque además no sabía a que se refería, así que sólo se limitó a responder tres palabras que siempre lo sacaban de interrogantes —No lo sé.

°°°

 

Louis cortó la llamada, había leído los papeles, el perro estaba registrado con el apellido de ambos y acababa de cortar para confirmar que la cita con la veterinaria era ese día a las doce. Eso significaba que le quedaba sólo una hora para llevar a Kelly.

Había llamado a un taxi pero al parecer los perros estaban prohibidos, al menos uno tan grande como el Gran Danés. Dependía del conductor, en realidad, pero no había uno que quisiera un perro en su asiento trasero.

Tomó su celular de nuevo, espero a que atendieran pero no lo hacían, volvió a intentar.

—Louis, ¿qué pasó?

—Hola, se que tú mujer me matará pero necesito que me vengas a buscar, tengo que llevar a Kelly al veterinario.

—¿Le pasó algo? —Louis le explicó lo que había pasado sin muchos detalles y rápido— Lo siento pero estoy un casamiento, no llegaría a horario, unas dos horas hasta allá, con esta lluvia quizás más.

—Mierda. Esta bien, gracias, ten un lindo día, salúdame a Sara.

Louis corto, Steve no podría ayudarlo. Llamó a Niall y a Zayn después y ellos tampoco estaban,  les pareció buena idea ir a visitar a los padres de Zayn ese fin de semana. Al parecer Louis ese día no tenía suerte.

Kardia dejó un café recién hecho frente a él, Louis le agradeció.

—Si yo supiera manejar los llevaría.

—Igual el auto no tiene combustible, ya me fijé. Parece que Ed se lo sacó en algún momento, se habrá olvidado de cargar el otro y descargó el que no tiene uso —Luego le agradeció por intentarlo. No llegó a tomar café, Kardia se sorprendió a la velocidad que se fue hacia la habitación de arriba y volvió, con un tarjeta en la mano. Ella no sabía de quien era pero supuso que de algún amigo o conocido con un auto, se fue hacia la cocina sin preguntar.

Louis tenía el pulso acelerado, su mano tembló un poco pero igual marco los números del papel en el teclado del celular. En ningún momento se le había ocurrido llamarlo durante la semana, la culpa todavía no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se llevo al oído el aparato y el tono de espera se escuchó tres veces antes de que una voz ronca y masculina se escuchará.

—Habla Styles.

—Harry... soy Louis. —Hubo un movimiento del otro lado, se escuchó mucho ruido.

La voz sorprendida y contenta de Harry hizo que Louis sonriera sin notarlo. —Hola precioso, ¿a qué se debe tú llamada? ¿Me extrañaste? Perdón por no ir estos días al bar, estuve hasta la cabeza de trabajo.

Louis rodó los ojos con algo de diversión por la vanidad en cada palabra, ya se arrepentía de haberlo llamado.

—Nada de eso, Harry. Es decir, si te extrañe, el bar estuvo algo aburrido estos días pero ahora mismo necesito un favor.  
—¿Sexual?

—¡No! —Louis se tapó la boca horrorizado, no quería gritarle así —. Perdón, Harry. No quería levantar la voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Que dijiste? Creo que quedé sordo.

—Muy gracioso. —Louis sonrió un poco, jugaba nervioso con el cierre de su sudadera.

—¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Tengo que llevar a Kelly al veterinario.

—¿Qué le pasó? —La tercera vez que le preguntan lo mismo.

—Tengo que llevarlo a que le pongan unas vacunas y no tengo quien me ayude a llevarlo, tengo que estar en treinta minutos en la Veterinaria Pet.

—Que nombre horrible. —Rió el hombre del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó el ruido de algo que se rompió y una maldición de parte de Harry—. No llego, lo siento, estoy ocupado. De hecho debo cortar, lo siento Louis, adiós.

Los pitidos de la llamada cortada hicieron que Louis quiera revolear el celular. Había llamado a todo su círculo de amigos, menos a Viggo pero no quería molestar al hombre que seguro estaba con los hijos. Ninguno podía ayudarlo, miró a Kelly, quizás podía perder el turno por una vez. No, no podía, no debía, era por la salud. Irían aunque sea caminando.

Louis tomo su billetera, las lleve, agarró la correa de Kelly. Le colocó una bolsa de residuo y el se puso un impermeable que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color amarillo.

Kardia se reía mirando a Kelly, Louis había sacado una bolsa del cajón junto a la tijera de cortar paquetes. Le hizo agujeros y cuando Louis salió de la cocina ella lo siguió. —Louis, sácale eso.

—No, se va a mojar mucho si se la saco. Voy a tener que comprar una capa para él.

—Déjame sacarles una foto al menos.

Louis se arrodilló a un lado de Kelly y Kardia tomó el celular, sacó varias fotos del momento, con el hombre haciendo caras graciosas y varios ‘ fuck you ‘.

—¿Qué harás si sale un perro cuando lo llevas? —Louis se congeló frente a ella, no había pensando en eso, ahora se sentía aterrado. Ella se acercó a él, lo tomó por las mejillas y lo hizo mirarla—. Tranquilo, no pasará. Louis, mírame, estará todo bien, hijo. Ahora vete, que llegarán tarde.

—Podrías acompañarme.

—Estoy muy vieja para correr detrás de un perro.

Louis le dio un beso de despedida y salió de la casa, el viento movía los árboles y la lluvia golpeaba su cara, agua helada que le molestaba a la vista. Kelly movía la cola de una lado al otro, a él no le molestaba el agua. Comenzaron a caminar, el gran perro por momentos quería salir corriendo pero Louis se plantaba para que no sucediera. Las calles estaban vacías, el agua corría por el pavimento y sólo pasó un auto en las cuatro cuadras que iban juntos caminado. Ningún otro perro se interpuso ni se escuchó, pero eso no quitaba el miedo de que uno apareciera y no saber que hacer. Su mente sólo pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrar una piedra para hacer un amago si salía un perro, no iba a golpear a un animal por más miedo que le tuviera.

Un auto se detuvo unos metros frente a él, lo reconoció y soltó una risa sincera al ver a Harry salir por la puerta, mojándose mientras abría la puerta de atrás.

—Eres un desgraciado.

Louis corrió hacia él con Kelly a su lado y el perro salto al auto metiéndose sin problemas, Louis miró hacia dentro y Kelly se acomodó perfectamente. Luego miró a Harry, contento por la emoción de ser rescatado de un posible ataque perruno, obviamente exageraba pero la felicidad de estar protegido por puertas lo hizo apretar a Harry en un abrazo rápido. Harry sonreía pese a que la lluvia lo estaba empapando.

—Es mejor que entremos. —Y Louis se subió del otro lado mientras Harry volvía a su asiento.

Por dentro el auto estaba a temperatura perfecta para él, Harry había prendido la calefacción, el aire caluroso le agradó más de lo que creía. Kelly tenía la cabeza entre medio de los dos asientos y sacaba su lengua mirando entretenido los limpiaparabrisas que se movían de un lado a otro.

—Tú auto tendrá olor a perro.

—No importa, no podía dejar que se gane una mala reputación con sus vecinos perros al usar una bolsa de residuos.

—Oye, que si no se la ponía se hubiera mojado mucho más de lo que está. 

—Yo creo que prefería mojarse, para que no use esa bolsa de última moda cómprale un impermeable.

Louis contestó que lo haría y Kelly al mismo momento ladró, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo y los limpiadores de detuvieron para que Harry pasará un pañuelo en todo el vidrio casi empañado.

—Tranquilo amigo —Harry sonríe y acaricia a Kelly, el perro lamió su cara hasta que el movimiento de las dos varas llamó su atención nuevamente. 

Continuaron el camino.

—Gracias por venir por nosotros —Louis se sintió tal feliz cuando vio el auto y lo vio bajar, algo bien le había salido ese día, además volvió a ver a Harry después de varios días, siendo el último el de la cafetería. Se apoyó contra el asiento con alivio, felicidad y esperanza de que todo salga bien.

—No es gratis, te cobraré más tarde.

Pero ni eso le sacó la sonrisa de la cara. Llegaron a la veterinaria, no le dio tiempo a Louis de decirle algo porque volvió a hablar pidiéndole que le saque esa bolsa a Kelly que daba vergüenza. Louis lo amenazó con que se la pondría a él por maldito y Harry sólo se rió retándolo a que lo haga.

°°°

Harry se quedó con ellos y pasó junto con Louis cuando atendieron a Kelly, debía volver para una revisión en un mes.

Louis le compró en la tienda de al lado varias cosas para Kelly incluyendo un impermeable. La lluvia no paró y el auto de Harry quedó mojado por Kelly y Louis, aún así volvían en su auto.

—¿Por qué tiene esas cicatrices en el lomo y el hocico?

—Ed lo encontró así, dice que puede ser de peleas con otros perros o sus antiguos dueños pero por suerte el pelaje le está creciendo un poco más, aunque sólo crecerá hasta ahí. El veterinario me dijo que puede que él crezca unos centímetros más, imagínate, me llega a la cadera no quiero imaginar si crece más.

—Que suerte tuvo de que tu esposo lo encontrará y que lo hayas recibido bien.

Louis sólo sonrió, le había costado pero Kelly ahora era su mascota y debía cuidarlo con toda su dedicación. 

—Hoy Ed fue a casa, discutimos un poco y creo que le gané la custodia. Aunque seguramente tendremos que hablar de cómo haremos porque él también lo quiere.

—Y hace unos días me decías que no lo querías. —Louis iba a responder que se retractaba de lo que dijo pero Harry continuó hablando—. Creo que deberían sentarse y aclarar todo de una vez, ¿no van a hacer separación de bienes?

—No.

—Entonces sólo siéntense y hablen de lo que deban hablar. Y reclámale por haberse ido.

—No haré eso, ya no me importa. Antes si, pero ahora entendí que él ya no me ama, y yo debo dejar de amarlo. Hicimos terapia ¿sabías? Y no funcionó, le di pase libre y no funcionó, ¿entiendes? Dejé que se acostara con otros pero nunca lo hizo, no como yo que a la primera deje que me hicieras una mamada. —Harry sonrió con orgullo pero Louis golpeó su hombro con un dedo y le provocó una mueca de dolor a la sonrisa—. No seas cínico, te confieso que hasta usé lencería pero nada funcionó con él, ya no me desea. 

Harry volteó su cabeza tan rápido que creyó que se había roto el cuello. Louis lo miró unos instantes antes de decirle que preste atención al camino.

—Tu esposo es un imbécil, a mi se me paró con sólo imaginarte en lencería. —Y no mentía, porque Louis miró hacia el bulto en los pantalones de Harry. Mucha imaginación de parte de él. Se sonrojó tanto que volvió la vista hacia la carretera para disimularlo y continuó hablando.

—Estuve bastantes meses tratando de unir los pedazos rotos pero nuestro matrimonio está acabado.

—Me quedó claro, y sinceramente necesito alcohol si vamos a hablar de tú ex. Así que propongo que vayamos a mi departamento.

—Creí que vivías con tu esposo.

—Lo hago, vivo con él pero tengo un departamento que mantengo desde que soy soltero. Uno nunca sabe cuando lo necesitará.

—Bueno, esta bien. Ya me convenciste, vamos a tu departamento.

—Y cojeremos, luego te traeré a tu casa.

—Claro, luego la culpa me carcomerá hasta mi muerte pero lo haremos y así será hasta que nos cansemos uno del otro.

—Exactamente, nos vamos entendiendo.

Louis sonrió con él, y sólo se relajó en el asiento.

Varios kilómetros después Harry se detuvo frente a un hotel de veinte pisos con Penthouse. Louis se quedó mirándolo  y entonces quiso averiguar de que trabajaba el hombre para poder pagar un departamento que no usaba en ese lugar tan grande, se veía a leguas que no era barato. Entraron a la zona de aparcamiento, un hombre levantó la barrera y lo saludó con su nombre y viceversa. Al parecer no lo abandonaba mucho si conocía al guardia.

Harry detuvo el auto y salió de él. Abrió la puerta para que Kelly saliera y Louis lo siguió. Luego tomó la correa que Harry le pasó y caminaron hasta la entrada a un lado que salía hacia la recepción.

Harry saludó con su mano a la chica detrás del mostrador y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Harry, ¿y Kelly?

—Acá se permiten animales, adelante. —El ascensor frente a ellos se abrió y Louis entró con el perro, luego Harry. Y las puertas se cerraron.

Ninguno habló durante el viaje y las puertas nuevamente se abrieron, caminaron hasta una puerta. Solo había dos, una del derecho y otra del izquierdo. Harry abrió la de la izquierda.

—Aún no tengo vecino.

Entró y prendió la luz, aunque con los ventanales abiertos y las cortinas corridas no era necesario. Louis entró detrás de él, se quedó impresionado con el enorme y espacioso lugar.

A su derecha tenía una pequeña mesa con un florero junto a un perchero donde dejó el impermeable, delante de ellos se encontraba un escalón y varios sillones de cuero blanco junto a otra mesa. Las paredes pintadas de blanco decoradas con cuadros, mármol con corte cuadrado en todas las esquinas. Más allá ventanales enormes de vidrios traslúcidos donde las gotas de agua golpeaban y caían. Louis caminó con Kelly hasta ahí y miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba gris, los demás edificios y la calle vacía a muchos metros de ellos por causa del clima.

—Es hermoso —susurró contra el cristal, Kelly se soltó de su agarre y corrió a subirse al sillón, Louis avergonzado fue hasta él. Sin levantar la voz, casi susurrando dijo— ¡Kelly, abajo, esto no es casa, abajo!

—Déjalo, no tengo problema que se suba —dijo Harry que salía de lo que parecía ser la cocina con dos vasos con whisky— Pedí spaghetti con salsa, lo subirán en unos minutos.

Louis le agradeció mientras agarraba el vaso pero no tomó, sólo lo apoyo en su otra mano y se quedó mirando a Harry que si tomó el líquido. Kelly no duró mucho despierto porque para cuando Louis miró de nuevo estaba dormido, al parecer estaba cansado.

—Siéntate, por favor. —Harry fue hacia uno de los sofá y se sentó cruzado de piernas, posición que le debe elegancia. Louis también se sentó, con un pie apoyado en el otro, nervioso por lo que pasaría. —Bien, relájate Louis.

—Lo siento, es que esto no es algo que suelo hacer.

—¿No vas a la casa de tus amigos a comer y beber?

—No con amigos que me hicieron una mamada.

Harry rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. —Supéralo, pequeño. Si estás de humor te haré mucho más que una mamada, pero eso será después de que me hables de tú hermosa vida matrimonial—. El tono irónico en su voz no pasó desapercibido y Louis bebió de su vaso para no hacer comentario, pero siempre tuvo problemas para morderse la lengua cuando la situación lo exigía así que habló.

—Tú matrimonio no es exactamente un camino de pétalos de rosas, tienes un departamento para tus amantes, chupas penes en los autos, coqueteas con todos, ¿acaso tú esposo también es un libertino? ¿No te satisface? No me digas, te echó de su casa y ahora estas aquí, pagando un hotel cuatro estrellas que seguramente puedes mantener con tu salario de mafioso.

La risa contagiosa de Harry se escuchó por todo el departamento, risa que hizo sonreír a Louis y luego reír con él por las cosas que había dicho.

—Le atinaste a todo menos a lo de la mafia.

—¿Y de que trabajas?

—Eso, mi pequeño, tendrás que no saberlo.

—Deja de decirme pequeño, ya te lo he dicho —tocaron la puerta principal y Harry se levantó—. ¿En serio tu esposo te echó?

Un carrito con comida ingresó al departamento siendo empujado por una mujer en traje rojo, con una voz leve indicó lo que había y luego se retiró con propina de parte de Harry. Harry sacó de debajo del carro una bolsa con alimento para perro. Louis se sorprendió.

—Por si Kelly tiene hambre, no digas nada y no me debes nada. Contestando a tú pregunta, sí. Ayer, pero en dos días más estará llamándome llorando porque me extraña, o eso espero. —Harry tomó una bandeja y se fue caminando derecho, dobló a la izquierda y desapareció de la vista de Louis. Luego escuchó su voz grave llamándolo para que lo acompañe así que tomó otra bandeja y lo siguió.

Al doblar se encontró con una sala donde había televisión, una mesa para más de seis personas, ventanales grandes igual que en el otro lado, sólo un sofá ancho y muchas fotos de una mujer rubia que podría tener casi cuarenta años junto a un niño. Louis caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de Harry, no iba a preguntar por la mujer, quizás era su madre y no debía entrometerse demasiado en la vida personal de Harry. El dueño del lugar prendió la televisión, y comenzó a hacer zapping hasta dejarlo en lo que parecía ser una película de acción.

—¿O prefieres las noticias, una serie, otra película? —Louis estaba un poco tenso, y lo miró, negó con la cabeza, no le molestaba ni se le antojaba cambiar el canal ni la película, no le prestaría atención.

Varios minutos después los dos estaban comiendo, Louis en el momento que sintió los fideos con salsa en su boca juró que vendría a este hotel sólo a comer espagueti.

—Esto está exquisito. La salsa te levanta el ánimo, esta riquísima.

Harry le sonrió después de llevar el tenedor a su boca, esperó a terminar para hablar—. Las penas con pan son buenas.

Louis rodó los ojos, lo único que le faltaba es que Harry comience a hablar como Viggo. Con un hombre como el cantinero ya era suficiente, no necesitaba dos.

—¿Y con tu esposo que más intentaron?

Ahí estaba la conversación que habían dejado más temprano, y la que ahora Louis no quería tener. Pero aún así contestaría.

—Referente al sexo, a mi parecer intenté todo, después de que no llegué a nada tenía la idea de que me engañaba pero a las semanas descarte que tenía una amante cuando lo seguí como un maniático. Creo que ya te dije que hicimos terapia, pero no funcionó, obviamente.

—Le diste pase libre, doblaste tu brazo muchas veces para que él sea feliz, intentaste aprender a cocinar aunque eres un asco en eso, y luego, como último recurso tuvieron esas citas como cuando recién se conocieron, hablaron de las cosas que hacían, de las cosas que ya no tienen, del tiempo y más tarde cuando están en casa todo vuelve a ser lo mismo.

Harry miró a Louis todo el tiempo mientras hablaba, sabiendo y sintiendo cada palabra que salió de boca. Sus ojos lucían apagados, los de ambos. Al parecer compartían el dolor de estar pasando por lo mismo.

—Y discutían, todo el tiempo, tanto que hasta su ama de llaves o quien estuviera ahí tenía que meterse para que dejaran de hacerlo. Entonces un día él llegó con la noticia de que quería divorciarse, y destrozó tus esperanzas, se terminó el cuento, te borró toda la historia de amor con esas palabras. —Louis también miraba a Harry mientras seguía hablando, como si hubiera vivido su vida en paralelo.

—Y para terminar con todo uno de los dos se va, renuncia...

—En tú caso tú y en mi caso... Ed.

—Eso es exactamente lo que tenía que pasar.

Louis ya no tenía hambre, ya no quería seguir comiendo, no quería saber que su matrimonio estaba destinado a fracasar desde el principio.

—No te angusties Louis, me tienes a mí, no seré un esposo pero te puedo dar buen sexo, y soy un buen amigo. Lo pierdes a él pero me ganas a mí. ¿Qué es mejor que eso?

—No te entiendo, actúas como si no te doliera que tú esposo no te quiera más en tu casa ni en su vida. Cómo si estuvieras esperando por firmar los papeles con urgencia. Te importa más meterme cama que recuperarlo.

—Porque yo no soy tú, Louis —Harry lejos se sentirse atacado contestó tranquilo y no queriendo que su compañero se altere— A mi ya no me interesa mi matrimonio, mi esposo seguirá siendo una persona importante pero no volveremos a estar juntos. En cuanto salgan los papeles de divorcio yo los firmaré porque prefiero que seamos felices haciendo una nueva vida separados que viviendo en el infierno juntos. Eso es algo que tú, Louis, tienes que entender. Las cosas con Ed ya no funcionan, es culpa de ambos o quizás de nadie pero se terminó, tienes que dejarlo ir.

Louis se mantuvo en silencio, analizaba las palabras de Harry y lo admiró por unos segundos porque él no podía pensar así, no podía dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación de estar perdiendo una parte de él. Louis se dijo que quizás el matrimonio de Harry no tenía tan buenos momentos, quizás ellos no estaban tan enamorados como Ed y él. Pero también se dijo que tenía razón y debía dejarlo ir, por mas que duela.

De algo estaba seguro y era de que si uno no estaba dispuesto a perder no había amor, pero también uno ama como puede, como le sale.

—Louis —El nombrado se despertó de su pérdida mental y llevó su mirada hasta el hombre a su lado que tenía una sonrisa.

—Iban dos tomates cruzando la calle y al llegar a la mitad  ¡plaff!, un auto pisa a uno. Entonces el otro tomate que logra cruzar, le grita. —Harry lleva una mano a un lado de su boca como si fuera a gritar a alguien de lejos—. ¡Dale, Ketchup, apúrate!

Louis lo miro sin una expresión de diversión en su cara. Harry hizo un pequeño puchero al ver que a Louis no le había causado gracia su intento de animarlo.

—¿No te gustó? Ahí va otro. ¿Qué hace una hormiga después de cruzar el jardín?

—No se, Harry. ¿Qué hace?

—Va a la primaria —contestó con entusiasmo, riendo de su propio chiste. En Louis se formó una pequeña sonrisa pero no por el chiste tan malo de Harry si no por la risa de Harry, era algo bello, y su rostro lucía más hermoso. Los hoyuelos se marcaban aún más, su mirada brillaba aunque los ojos se entrecerraban, los tonos de la risa eran lo que más llamaba su atención porque pese a que su voz era gruesa, su risa era como la de un niño. Y Louis sonrió más escuchándolo.

—Que bueno que no eres humorista sino morirías de hambre.

Harry lo miró dejando de reír —Amargado, mis chistes serán malos pero a la gente les hace reír, es uno de mis encantos. 

—Soy inmune a tus encantos.

—Al menos sonreíste, así que cumplí un poco con mi objetivo.

Louis levantó una vez más sus labios formando una curva, y Harry lo acompañó en la acción.

Media hora más tarde estaban ambos sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión hasta que Harry comenzó a jugar con el pelo de Louis y a aproximarse a su cuello, oliendo la colonia que llevaba y pasando su nariz por el lugar. Louis lo miró, luego lo tiró a sus brazos y aplastó sus labios contra los de él. Estaba tan desesperado por contacto que el beso fue casi agresivo en su intensidad. Louis no fue gentil mientras hacía que Harry se rindiera ante él. Lo agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás por lo que tuvo mucho mejor acceso, su cuerpo palpitante de deseo. Harry luchó contra él por unos segundos, pero luego le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. 

Cuando Louis supo que tenía su entrega total, lo rechazó, a pesar de que tuvo que usar cada zona de control que tenía para hacerlo. Se alejó del cuerpo de Harry.

El tenía los ojos vidriosos de pasión, y su deseo se había vuelto a reavivar. 

Se quedaron en un punto muerto, jadeando, cada uno luchando contra sus intensas emociones. 

Harry no compatibilizaba demasiado con la pasividad y la espera por lo tanto no tardó en tomar a Louis por las caderas y subirlo a su regazo, quizás dejando marcas por la presión ejercida sobre su piel.

Louis lo besó imprimiendo una mezcla de deseo y pasión. Besaba sus labios sin descanso, acariciándolos con su lengua, mientras tiraba de sus cabellos castaños con una de sus manos. La otra se entretenía pasando los dedos por debajo de la camisa tocando la piel del vientre y pecho de Harry. Se atrevió a succionar parte de la lengua ajena y no contento con ello mordió sus labios hasta el cansancio. Tiraba de ellos con agresividad, los soltaba y finalmente los succionaba con fuerza. Repitió el proceso en múltiples ocasiones, mientras Harry sentía los labios hinchados, calientes y adoloridos por el trato de Louis sobre ellos.

Harry llamó el nombre de Louis entre gemidos antes de decidirse a deslizar la remera, rompiendo el contacto corporal por unos segundos. Recorrió el pecho con sus dedos sintiendo los pocos vellos que adornaban su piel, atento a cada hendidura, cada relieve de su perfecto cuerpo.

Giró la cabeza para romper con el beso  entre ambos, provocando un delicioso sonido al finalizar el contacto. Con sus labios aún sensibles comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Louis, pasando su lengua, probando su piel. El camino lo llevó hasta las clavículas, iba mordiendo la zona mientras sus manos se dedicaban a afirmar el trasero ajeno con los dedos, incitando al más pequeño a mover las caderas.

Louis no tardó en obedecer frotando su propio cuerpo contra el ajeno, el miembro de Harry respondió erecto contra el trasero de Louis.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante con fuerza, levantándose del sofá junto a Louis que se aferró con sus piernas a las caderas de Harry y con los brazos en el cuello se quedó colgando mientras le besaba el cuello y Harry caminaba por un lado del departamento que no había visto ni le prestaba atención hasta que cayó sobre una superficie blanda.

Él mismo retiró sus propios pantalones junto a la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con los de Harry, sin reclamos. Los penes de los dos rebotaron contra sus vientres. Ambos amaron ver el cuerpo ajeno sin ninguna prenda que cubriera la hermosa desnudez.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama, con los labios rojos e hinchados, con el sudor recorriendo su piel.

Louis con la fuerza de sus muslos encerró las caderas de Harry, las manos las llevó a los hombros y lo volteó, clavando los pulgares por la presión y dejándolo con una expresión de sorpresa y excitación. Louis se sentía tentando a destruirlo con esa imágen de Harry indefenso debajo de él; con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y con el miembro caliente.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

Lo siguiente fueron los movimientos de ambos, los besos con furia retenida por el estrés como si el ataque de lenguas y dientes le trajera paz y tranquilidad con cada toque; y a la vez encendiera la llama de pasión.

Adictivo, adjetivo que describía los labios de Harry; la necesidad de Louis.

Louis gimió en la boca de Harry y chupó su lengua, acercándose más, con más fuerza hasta quedar encima del pecho, aplastando con su cuerpo al hombre más grande. Ambos jadearon. Harry enganchó su pierna en los muslos de Louis y con sus grandes manos atrapó ambas mejillas del trasero, moliendo sus erecciones juntas. 

Louis soltó un sonido en desacuerdo cuando tuvieron que dejar de besarse para respirar y recuperar el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Subió las manos por el vientre, pecho y cuello hasta detenerlas en las mejillas rosadas de Harry, su cuerpo se sentía suave y el movimiento de ambos haciendo fricción hacía que brotaran los gemidos con insistencia , uno detrás de otro.

El mayor, con lujuria pujante, volvió a tomar los labios de Louis, saboreando el sabor de su boca; explorando nuevamente la cavidad. Louis correspondió de igual manera, cerró sus ojos al igual que Harry y siguió moviéndose sobre él.

Harry tomó las riendas en la situación, teniendo la necesidad de acabar con las cordura de Louis, lo dejó debajo de él en un instante.

Se separó de los suaves e hinchados labios con un sonido obsceno, pasó su pulgar por ellos esparciendo su saliva causando que sean más brillantes y tentativos. Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo su cuerpo y Louis cerró los ojos tratando de captar más sensaciones. Los escalofríos se hicieron presentes en su espina dorsal al tener este contacto tan íntimo con él.

Harry bajó a su mandíbula, besando su piel y raspando sus labios con la barba del otro. En cada beso dejaba mordidas, apenas notorias porque no tenían demasiada presión, también pasaba su lengua por los lugares como las clavículas; las cuales muerde y lame con lentitud, escuchando como Louis jadeaba ante las acciones repetitivas de Harry.

El hombre de ojos verdes se irguió y luego bajó a su pecho para atrapar uno de sus pezones y succionarlo, Louis soltaba agudos sonidos debido a esto, así que a los minutos Harry cerró los labios en el otro botoncito, rodeando con su lengua el capullo y tirando de él, causando que Louis se retorciera con impaciencia.

—Ha-Harry —gimió Louis mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. Louis elevaba las caderas buscando más fricción en su miembro, disfrutando el contacto con su piel— Te quiero en mi boca.

Ambos necesitaban más, Harry se encargó de seguir besando las clavículas sobresalientes de Louis mientras este reposaba las manos en la cabellera despeinada de Harry. Las palabras dichas por Louis estímulo y ocasionó que Harry deseará más rápido el encuentro.

—Harry... —La voz de Louis se cortó un poco y todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir la gran mano de Harry sobre su miembro pero quitó la extremidad para cumplir con lo pedido.

Seguidamente, Harry se yergue sobre el cuerpo de Louis. Toma los brazos de Louis, este no se opuso y dejó que Harry se acercara hasta él y permitió que colocará los brazos alrededor de su pálida cintura, Louis se sujetó a ella mientras se acomodaba en la almohada con la cabeza en alto. El órgano sexual largo, grueso y brillante por el pre-semen estaba casi sobre su cara, podía ver la vena sobresaliente en él y los grandes testículos debajo.

Harry acercó el erguido miembro a la cara de Louis, rozando el prepucio contra los delgados y rojos labios, un poco entreabiertos. Mantenía el equilibro con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, con la cabeza gacha mirándolo, penetrándolo con los iris verdes. Louis hipnotizado con la mirada pasó su lengua por la punta, barriendo con ella unas gotas de pre-semen. Los músculos en la cara de Harry se contrajeron, la expresión de placer le dio la iniciativa para volver a hacerlo sin dejar de mirar como los labios de su amante se abrían para soltar un gemido de su entreabierta boca.

Las manos continuaban en la cintura de Harry cuando este acercó su cadera al rostro de Louis. Conectó su mirada verde con la azulada de Louis que se lamio los labios y con la lengua comenzó a besar el miembro para después engullir el pene en su cavidad.

Introdujo de a poco su erección en la cavidad bucal, la humedad dentro de Louis hizo que el pene de Harry diera un respingo. Harry siente el éxtasis recorrer de la cabeza a los pies. La lengua recorría toda la longitud que le era posible, degustando el sabor. Mientras, bajó una mano de la cadera y con ella masajeó los testículos de Harry, más líquido pre seminal salió de él y Louis lo tragó, aunque no le gusto mucho su sabor.

—Joder, Louis —murmura, su pulso se aceleró y una ligera capa de sudor cubría completamente su cuerpo— Sigue, sigue bebé.

Abrió más ampliamente su boca, tomándolo, metiéndose el miembro un poco más de la mitad. Harry casi cae en la locura, tomó la cabeza de Louis queriendo introducirse más en él; comenzó a moverse, suave y lento pero profundo. Con cada embestida intentaba caber, profundizarse, más en la cavidad bucal del otro.

Cuando Harry baja la mirada, Louis lo está viendo con los ojos brillantes de un azul intenso, puro y a vez obsceno. Con la mirada puesta en él, embiste una vez más y siente que se le escapa el aire cuando toca el fondo de la garganta de Louis, quien se ahoga un poco y cierra los ojos para no soltar las lágrimas retenidas. Harry vuelve a embestir y Louis continúa lamiendo, besando y chupando aunque su mandíbula se siente cansada. Harry sintió que estaba a punto de correrse así que soltó a Louis. Y salió de él.

Besó sus labios de una manera fogosa, intensa y llena de pasión. Se deslizó hasta llegar a la cadera, mordía y lamía en esa área. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su piel suavemente, tocando la pelvis del castaño hasta pasar el pulgar por la punta del pene, provocándole un escalofrío a Louis que lo hizo jadear y retorcerse nuevamente.

—Maldición Harry... más, más, por favor —suplico en el límite de placer.

Harry sonrió ansioso, levantó al menor quien quedó en el aire unos segundos asfixiantes para luego ser colocado sobre la cadera de Harry que le abrió las piernas y se enganchó con ellas. Iba a prepararlo con sus dedos así que decidió quitarse los anillos, posteriormente lleva los dedos hasta la boca de Louis que los chupa hasta humedecerlos. 

Entonces comienza, empujó los muslos hacia los lados abriéndolos más, el pene de Louis estaba erecto cubierto de líquido preseminal y con su mano recorrió los testículos hasta llegar a su agujero con sus dedos largos, masajeaba esa zona. Louis se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo empujarse contra él para introducirlo, y se conformó con retorcerse un poco para más fricción.

Se dió cuenta que estaba muy sensible allí abajo, y sintió un calor conocido que no sentía hacia tiempo. Louis se cerró alrededor del dedo de Harry, sé sentía bien y él quería más después de que una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo cuando Harry dobló el índice.

—Ahhhh... —Louis tomó los brazos de Harry, apretando los dedos alrededor de sus músculos. Harry introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que Louis se arqueara y dejará marcas en sus brazos por la fuerza ejercida. 

—¿Quieres uno más, Lou? —dijo con voz ronca y profunda, viendo como sus dedos desaparecen dentro de Louis. El hombre debajo de él asentía sin decir palabra, jadeando. Harry agregó un tercer dedo, y Louis ya no tenía capacidad de habla. Solo podía sentir todo lo que pasaba por su cuerpo, las sábanas húmedas debajo de ellos por el sudor de sus cuerpos, el cuerpo caliente de Harry en sus piernas, el olor del sudor y el pre-semen. La manera en la que su trasero se estiraba y se sentía dolorido ante los tres dedos.

—Muy bien, ¿estás listo, precioso? —preguntó Harry, tomando el gemido entrecortado como un sí.

Quitó los dedos de Louis, y rápidamente se estiró hacia la mesita donde había dejado los anillos, del cajón sacó un preservativo, rasgo el paquete con sus dientes y colocó el látex en su miembro.

Alineó su pene en la entrada de Louis, miro los ojos oscuros con sólo un círculo apenas visible de color y empujó dentro.

—Me encanta como me pierdo en tu trasero, como tus nalgas me reciben, quiero joderte tan fuerte, Louis.

Poco a poco Harry siguió adelante, pasando el primer anillo de músculos. La casi presión incómoda se alivió cuando Harry finalmente se detuvo, enterrado por completo en su interior.

Pasaron unos segundos sin movimiento para que Louis se acostumbrara a él. Entonces comenzó a empujar, y Louis lo único que pudo hacer fue estremecerse por la fricción, por la conexión y la chispa de calor que sentía cuando era golpeado por los empujes firmes.

—Harry, por favor, oh Dios.

Harry se lleno de energía, comenzó a moverse de manera frenética, casi animal. La cama empezó a crujir debajo de ellos, y el olor a sexo estaba en el aire. Louis sabía que su agarre en Harry era suficientemente apretado para dejar moretones, pero no se animaba a dejarlo ir así que subió más las manos hasta llegar a los hombros y luego bajó hacia los lados de sus costillas hasta aferrarse a la espalda. Pedía más entre gemidos, su sensibilidad lo obligaba a querer más, más de Harry. Deseando un ángulo perfecto, rápido y brutal.

Harry gemía por lo bajó, el miembro de Louis se movía con cada embestida y Harry lo tomó con una mano subiendo y bajando por su eje. Los gemidos de Louis se tornaron más como gritos, pidiendo por más, deseando más fricción, más contacto, quería que Harry lo haga perderse en el placer.

Y lo consiguió, porque en cuestión de minutos Louis era un desastre de gemidos y jadeos cuando tocó su bulto de nervios dentro de él. Louis murmuraba maldiciones en voz baja, a Harry lo excitaba aún más el oírlo.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —Su nombre salió con un tono enérgico, lleno de sensualidad que enloqueció a Harry—. Ahí, Harry, ahh...

Harry estaba demasiado excitado pero tuvo que detenerse un instante, instaste que Louis utilizó para clavarle una mirada de confusión, recibió otra mirada guiñando un ojo y sonriendo en complicidad, gotas de sudor recorrían sus rostros.

Agarró las piernas de Louis y las subió a sus hombros. Con su mano sostenía una pierna y con la derecha tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en la dilatada entrada. Louis estaba desesperado por sentirlo así que se movió para introducirlo aún más. Harry gimió con sorpresa, volvió a empujar contra Louis, con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad. Levantó a Louis ligeramente y comenzó a embestir más duro, el nuevo ángulo le permitía otro ángulo con penetración más profunda.

Con la cara de una expresión de placer y a la vez dolor, Louis tomó su propio pene y Harry continuó penetrándolo más rápido, el orificio ejercía la presión exacta alrededor de su miembro llevándolo hasta el cielo. Louis era un desastre debajo de él, no podía dejar de gemir descontroladamente, concentrado en su propio placer.

—Córrete para mi, Lou. —Cuatro palabras que Louis necesitó para llegar en una ráfaga de placer. 

Louis había perdido el control desde el principio, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tratando de tomar aire por boca, arqueado. La piel de su clavícula, mejillas, la boca y el pecho era roja, hinchada y brillante a causa de la saliva y mordidas de Harry. Harry también era un desastre pero sus gemidos eran roncos, contrastando con los de Louis, la habitación era una mezcla de respiración, jadeos y el choque constante de la piel de ambos al golpearse en cada embestida.

Con una última embestida ambos se quedaron sin aliento y Harry se corrió dentro de él.

Salió, jadearon ambos por la sensación de vacío. Harry hizo un nudo en el látex y se levantó, con las piernas aún temblando por el orgasmo, se fue al baño.

Louis se quedó agotado en la cama, ni miró a Harry, sólo continuó con los ojos cerrados. 

Louis pensaba en lo mucho que había extrañado estar así, la sensación de estar lleno, sentir otro cuerpo uniéndose con él, tan conectado con esa otra persona. La conexión cuerpo a cuerpo con Harry lo dejó renovado.

Harry lo sacó de su mundo, diciéndole que había agua caliente para bañarse, que primero vaya él. Le hizo caso y le agradeció. Harry, aún desnudo, salió de la habitación después de darle un beso en los labios pronunciando un ‘ de nada ‘.

Seguramente iría por comida o algo así, él miró el reloj en la mesita, marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, tenía que volver a su casa después de limpiar su cuerpo. Así que se paró y se encerró en el baño, quejándose un poco del dolor en su parte baja. Cuando salió, en la cama había una remera amarilla con una calza corta negra junto a sus bóxer. Las sábanas fueron cambiadas por unas de color azul marino, no había rastro de su ropa así que Louis tomo la que había en la cama y se la puso. Se acomodó varias veces la calza ya que le incomodaba un poco.

Iba a salir de la habitación pero Harry entró con agua y sándwiches. Louis aún sonrojado por el agua caliente se colocó aún más rojo por su vestimenta.

—Te queda, el amarillo es tu color.

Harry dejó las cosas en la mesa y se acerco a él, acunando las manos en la mejilla y luego en las caderas.

—Si, un color brillante para una persona brillante diría yo, brillo propio —Halaga para luego volver a besarlo, sin lujuria, sólo un pequeño beso cariñoso.

—Gracias... —Louis no había estado tan rojo ni teniendo sexo, nadie nunca le había dicho algo como eso, su corazón dio un brinco.

Harry volvió a la cama, la televisión estaba prendida pero él miraba a Louis.

—Sé que quieres irte pero ya le di de comer a Kelly y quedarte un tiempo más no te hará nada. Anda, ven, acuéstate conmigo —pidió, dando palmaditas en el colchón a un lado de él. Louis suspiró resignado, un tiempo más no le afectaría en nada si no tenía nada importante que hacer. Sólo adelantar trabajo, pero eso podía esperar.

Así que se acuesta a su lado, pero a los minutos cae dormido, el no quería pero el cansancio pudo más que su conciencia.

Las horas pasaron y a Louis lo despertó una mano traviesa que estaba dentro de la calza. Harry comenzó a masturbar a Louis a un ritmo rápido de arriba hacia bajo, provocando que vuelva a erguirse.

—Ha-Harry...

—Si quieres paro, sólo dímelo y me detengo.

—No, es sólo que... ¿no estás cansado?

—Para nada, ¿tu si? —La mano continuaba en Louis pero se movía más lento.

—Puedo con otra ronda.

Harry sonrió detrás de él y se acercó a su cuerpo, apoyando su erección en el trasero de Louis, se frotaba con él hasta que decidió bajarle la ropa de abajo, colocándose entre sus piernas nuevamente. Louis tenía los ojos dilatados, mirando y sintiendo a Harry detrás provocó que el deseo hiciera mecha otra vez en él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que lentamente comenzaran a moverse una y otra vez hasta que Louis estuvo listo para más. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y rasguñaba la espalda roja de Harry, de fondo resonaban los gemidos altos y fuertes.

Desde ese momento, cada embestida se volvía más y más rápida.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Ahí, justo ahí! —Harry se deleitaba con los sonidos provenientes de Louis, presionó su próstata y este se corrió por segunda vez en esa noche. Ocho líneas rojas verticales se marcaron en la piel pálida y sudada de Harry cuando Louis se arqueópor completo debajo de él.

—Mírame, Louis, mírame —pidió, con la voz grave pero baja, y el otro hombre lo hizo. La satisfacción máxima llegó a Harry cuando vio la lujuria reflejada en ellos, el deseo en la mirada, y el brillo que ahora había en sus ojos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que se corría, finas tiras blancas llenando el preservativo, vaciándose dentro otra vez.

Louis sólo podía describir el acto sexual como algo atemorizante, prohibido, secreto, pero sobre todo, mágico.   
Entre tantas emociones no se dio cuenta que desde ese instante comenzaría a dejar partes de su corazón en la suite de un hotel.

Harry salió de él, volvió a tirar el preservativo en el baño y regreso con Louis. Subió a la cama, Louis estaba acostado, casi dormido. Harry se acerca a él y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, lo abraza sólo un poco por la cintura. Louis no dice nada, no se siente incómodo, se siente bien, por lo que acaricia la espada de Harry, que por lo que llega a ver está repleta de lunares y ve cuatro líneas rojas también. Luego sube un poco el brazo y termina acariciando el pelo, Harry ronronea por eso y a los minutos su respiración dice que está dormido. Louis se duerme después de él, aún con la mano en su pelo.

El sonido de una alarma lo hace despertarse, aún algo dormido golpea la mesita a su lado buscando el reloj pero luego se da cuenta que no es eso. Y entiende que no está en su habitación y lo que escucha es el timbre de un celular, que a los segundos deja de sonar. Louis lo toma pero su vista está tan nublado que la luz le hace daño y lo deja. Quiere incorporarse pero alguien no lo deja, Harry sigue dormido sobre él, y ahí Louis despierta un poco más.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada se escucha, alguien insistente porque pareciera que quería tirar la puerta abajo. Louis mueve a Harry, que no quiere despertar.

—Harry, alguien te llamó y ahora están tocando la puerta. Harry, alguien está afuera —dijo Louis, Harry despertó, tan despeinado como se durmió. Y Louis repitió lo que pasaba, luego miró la mesita y vio que había dos celulares junto a los anillos, el de color blanco era el que había sonado. Los sándwiches y el agua seguían ahí.

Harry se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se calzó unos pantalones deportivos sin nada debajo. Luego miro a Louis, y este a él.

—¿Crees que sea...?

—Sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció. Gracias por leerme. ¡Cuídense!


	8. Capítulo VII: El apoyo es vital

—¿Crees que sea...? 

—Sí.

Harry levantó la ropa de Louis del suelo y se la tiró para que se la ponga. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió pero luego se volteó para mirarlo. 

—No salgas, si escuchas que alguien viene corre al armario y escóndete, por favor. 

Louis vio como Harry desaparecía con por la puerta y salió rápido de la cama, colocándose la remera junto con las calzas. Abrió la puerta del enorme armario, sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, Harry tenía más ropa que él y Ed juntos. Seguramente compraba trajes todos los meses y de diferentes colores y estampados. 

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se movió hacia la parte de atrás donde chocó con unos zapatos. Se quedó parado ahí esperando escuchar moviendo de afuera pero no oía nada, quizás sólo fue una mucama o alguien del hotel. 

Para distraerse comenzó a moverse en el espacio reducido que para ser un armario era muy grande. Había cajas y cajas en las estanterías, debajo había zapatos y zapatillas, ojotas, incluso tenía unos tacones negros lo que a Louis le llamó la atención, ¿Será que tiene una amante mujer? Lo averiguaría luego. Continuó mirando, trajes, trajes, más trajes, corbatas y en una esquina ropa deportiva, jeans, remeras, y más vestuario. Todo olía a Harry, o al perfume de Harry, más bien. Vio tres cajones debajo de todo eso pero no lo revisaría. Seguro era ropa interior y su curiosidad ya no necesitaba saber demasiado sobre el hombre. 

No se sentía mal por correr al armario como un ladrón, entendía que era mejor para ambos el no ser descubierto. Si el estuviera en la misma situación de Harry seguramente lo tiraba por la ventana antes de que Ed se enteré de que hay alguien más en su vida. Aunque primero consideraría los metros que hay hasta llegar al suelo. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Louis no hizo ningún movimiento en cuanto la escucho, no podía mirar quien era porque las puertas del armario eran de madera sin aberturas, y además estaba muy atrás. Luego se abrió la del armario y se asustó, el sudor corría por su frente y sus piernas temblaban de los nervios. La persona se quedó sólo en la puerta pero luego entró, movió los trajes hacia los lados mientras Louis soltaba un suspiro retenido, volviendo a respirar con normalidad, sintiendo que su alma regresó a su cuerpo. 

—Casi me matas de un infarto. 

Harry sólo lo miro, su ceño estaba algo fruncido, apenas un poco. —Sal, tenemos que hablar. 

Louis asintió mientras salía detrás de Harry. Cuando ya estaban en la habitación se sorprendió al ver la espalda de Harry con líneas rojas, quizás algunos rasguños fueron profundos pero no estaba seguro, debía disculparse con Harry por eso. El hombre se volteó, se llevó dos dedos a la frente frotándola, al parecer no estaba nada feliz. 

—Escucha, será mejor que te vayas, me trajeron un problema aquí y además ya es tarde, seguro tu ama de llaves esta preocupada. 

Louis maldijo en su mente, se había olvidado por completo de la mujer. Aunque su curiosidad volvió a flote cuando escuchó lo del problema, al parecer era grave porque si no Harry no hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro.  
—¿Era él? —Tenía derecho a preguntar, quería saber. Harry niega con la cabeza, Louis sintió que algo en su estómago se disolvió, quizás fueron los nervios de la situación—. ¿Entonces quién era? 

Harry lo miro unos segundos, dudando si decirle o no, inspeccionaba a Louis, los anteriormente brillantes ojos azules, ahora cubiertos por un velo de introspección, lo desafiaban a hablar. 

—Mi hermana. 

—Oh... —Louis no era una persona que sentía la mala energía pero Harry cargaba un aura negativa que le hacia dudar en seguir preguntando—. ¿Ella ésta en la sala? 

—No, ella se fue, tenía trabajo. Su marido es el dueño de este hotel y ella es su abogada, trabajan todo el día y claro, me dejan la carga a mí. 

Louis no tuvo que preguntar qué era la carga porque Kelly apareció con un niño agarrado de su collar. Y entendió a que se refería Harry. 

Él miró a Harry, y golpeó su hombro. 

—Que mala persona eres, el niño no es una carga, es tu sobrino. 

—Ella sabe que yo no se nada de niños, no se ni cambiar un pañal. Y él sigue usando pañales. 

—Que bueno que yo si sé, ventaja de tener una hermana menor. —Harry sólo rodó los ojos, su hermana era mayor que él por siete años así que fue ella la que lo cambio a él. Él no quería saber nada con el niño quedándose en su departamento, él siendo de niñero y aguantando al bebé llorar. Porque seguramente el niño era un malcriado, o al menos así había actuado las veces que lo vio. Lo amaba, era su sobrino, obviamente lo amaba porque además era el único sobrino que tenía pero cuánto más lejos lo tenga de sus cosas, mejor. 

—Espero que despidan a la niñera por irresponsable —farfulla, Louis le echa una mirada enojada y se acerca al niño con una sonrisa. Kelly estaba parado aún con el niño aferrado a él, la criatura tenía puesto unos pantalones vaqueros azules con una remera de "Cars 3", tenía ojos verdes y grandes, muy llamativos, la piel lechosa, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado. 

—Tío 'arry —dijo, soltando a Kelly y corre hasta el hombre que estaba cruzado de brazos. Se cuelga de su pierna, escondiéndose de Louis. Harry sin ganas lo toma en sus brazos y lo sostiene. 

—No te hará nada, Peter. Sólo te quiere saludar, es feo pero es bueno —dice Harry mirando al niño que se había aferrado a él. 

Louis le saca la lengua mientras el niño lo ve, bastante infantil para opinión de Harry. 

—Hola Peter, soy William, puedes decirme Will —saluda, se acerca a ambos y el niño se separa un poco de Harry para mirarlo. Harry luego le preguntaría el motivo de cambiar su nombre—, ¿te gusta Cars? —Peter asiente, aún sin confianza y tímido—. A mi también, mi favorito es Hudson Hornet. 

—A mi me gusta Cars —dijo Peter, Louis de algún modo sabe que se estaba refiriendo al Rayo McQueen. Kelly se acercó hasta ellos y tomó con sus dientes de los vaqueros a Peter. Harry lo bajó para ver que quería el perro y Kelly se acostó alrededor del niño, Peter sonríe y se acuesta sobre el lomo del Gran Danés. 

—Ya le encontramos niñera, es Kelly —Louis sonríe por la escena frente a él, quizás los anteriores dueños del animal tenían niños—. ¿Cuántos años tiene? 

—Tres y medio, creo, cumplió en enero pero no se si dos o tres. 

—No me gustaría tenerte como tío. 

—Oye, yo no tengo la culpa, es una historia larga que nunca te contaré. 

—Guau guau —dijo Peter, abrazando más al perro, probablemente convivía junto a un amigo de cuatro patas y por eso se aferraba a su perro. Harry lo levantó, Kelly se paró y el hombre salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Louis y su perro; el animal corrió hasta el sillón y ocupó el lugar donde se había dormido hace unas horas. 

—Te voy a tener que bañar porque si Gemma te siente olor a perro me va a cortar las pelotas. 

—Pelotas —gritó el niño, moviéndose inquieto en los brazos de Harry, este lo bajó y el niño fue hasta una pequeña mochila con la ilustración del auto rojo de carrera, que seguramente usaba para guardar sus juguetes cuando salía. A un lado había un bolso lleno de ropa y pañales. Peter saco una pelota de muchos colores, que la tomaba con sus dos manos, caminó de nuevo hasta Harry, se la mostró— vamos a ju'ar tío. 

Louis juro que moriría de ternura, él siempre quiso tener hijos pero no había sido un tema que hablara con Ed, estaban demasiados ocupados en sus asuntos para pensar en otro más, y el trabajo de ambos era la prioridad en ese entonces, ahora no se arrepentía de no haber insistido porque con un niño el divorcio y a separación sería más complicada y agotadora. Harry negó volviendo a alzar al niño y luego miró a Louis. 

—Gemma dijo que ya comió pero si no se dormía tengo que hacerle un vaso de leche, sólo la mitad, y acostarlo. —Peter dejó caer la pelota y Louis la levantó antes de que empezara a llorar. 

—¿Te dijo a que hora duerme? 

—Las ocho, y ya son pasada y media. Hay que dormirlo ahora antes de que me agarré una embolia y a él se le pase la hora de sueño y después no me deje dormir. 

—No seas tan malo, el niño se porta bien, sólo debes tener paciencia. —Louis estira los brazos, Peter duda pero al final se cruza hacia los brazos del hombre más bajito—. Prepara su leche, yo le cambiaré los pañales en el cuarto, ¿O quieres cambiarlo tú? 

—Ni en tus más felices sueños, William. —Harry toma las cosas necesarias del bolso y se va a la cocina. Louis en cambio toma todo el bolso y se va con el niño a la habitación. Kelly no lo sigue, al parecer el sillón era más cómodo que ir detrás de él. 

Peter se porta bien mientras lo cambia, tenía el pañal bastante mojado pero por suerte para Louis sin ninguna sorpresa olorosa. Harry regresa con el vaso con tapa y pajita, como su madre había dicho, se lo da a Peter que lo agarra con sus dos manos. Louis se lo saca con cuidado y chupa de la pajita, hace una cara de asco y se lo devuelve a Harry. —Esta amarga y muy caliente —dice con el sabor aún en su boca y su lengua quemada. Después se lo saca de las manos y mira a Peter. 

—Yo se la arreglo. Peter, ya vengo con tu leche, el tío no sabe nada de niños. —Acaricia los cabellos del niño y deja un beso en la mejilla de Harry, le susurra en el oído—. No te sientas mal, años de práctica. 

—No me siento mal. —Louis lo mira alzando una ceja, algo que Harry nunca pudo hacer y se distrae pensando en la suerte que tiene por no tener hijos pero aún así le molesta haber echo mal su alimento. Presta atención al niño luego de que Louis sale de la habitación—. Quizás sólo un poquito. 

Luego de se da cuenta de algo que lo tiene horrorizado así que agarra a Peter rápido y lo deja en el suelo, camina al armario y vuelve con sábanas color sandía, quita las otras con una sola mano y las tira en el suelo. Louis llega cuando está poniendo la sabana de abajo, Peter está aún en el suelo, sentado con la pelota. Louis le da el vaso y el niño feliz comienza a tomar. 

—Me olvidé que habíamos tenido sexo en ellas. 

—Al menos no estuvo donde nos acostamos. —Una vez que terminó, volvió a poner a Peter en la cama pero esta vez en el medio ya que antes estaba en los pies de la cama. El niño miraba a ambos mientras tomaba su leche. 

Harry se fue de la habitación después de tomar el celular negro de la mesita, Louis no lo siguió. Peter terminó rápido y Louis tomó el vaso, el niño se acostó sólo debajo de las sábanas pero Louis se dio cuenta que necesitaba el pijama. Así que busco entre las cosas del bolso un pijama, lo encontró cuando Harry volvía. 

Ambos se miraron y luego a Peter que se había dormido en sólo minutos. Harry se acercó y le quitó las zapatillas, beso su frente y le deseo dulce sueños. Louis se quedó con el pijama en mano y después lo metió de nuevo en el bolso. 

—Sácale los vaqueros, le van a molestar mucho. —Harry hizo caso y se los quito con cuidado para no despertarlo. Enseguida tomó el vaso vacío y luego ambos salieron de la habitación después de eso, no apagaron la luz, ni cerraron la puerta. Fueron caminando despacio hasta la sala donde estaba Kelly. 

—Harry, escucha yo... 

—Louis... 

Harry había lo cortado apenas habló pero a Louis no le importó y retomó lo que iba a decir 

—No quiero que pienses que eres un mal tío, sólo que yo tengo más cancha en esto de los niños, eres algo quejoso pero se nota que lo quieres. 

Harry sonríe, con sinceridad, se acerca a Louis rodeando la cintura del más pequeño con sus brazos. 

—Lo se, pequeño, quizás le diga a Gemma que me lo deje más seguido así vienes a cuidarlo conmigo. 

—Yo estaría encantado —quizás Louis estaba muy contento con lo último que dijo Harry para preocuparse por el sobrenombre y el otro hombre aprovecha para besar su frente siguiendo hacia su sien para terminar dejando un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y se separa. 

—Como me gustas, eres tan hermoso. 

Louis se sonroja, de manera ligera, apoya las manos sobre el pecho de Harry hasta subirlas y pasarlas por el cuello. 

—¿Por qué le dijiste que te llamas William? 

—Porque así me llamo. 

—Podrías haberle dicho Louis. 

—Luego le dirá a tu hermana que tienes un amigo que se llama Louis y ella no tardará en sacar conclusiones porque podría decirle mi nombre a tú esposo y él no tardaría en buscarme por ese nombre cuando todo el mundo me conoce por Louis, en cambio a William no tantos. Además Will es más fácil pronunciar que Louis. No quiero que tu esposo me busque en tu celular y me encuentre, es mejor que me digas Will desde ahora, ¿no crees? 

—Si que eres paranoico, te seguiré diciendo Louis porque William no me gusta pero para Peter serás Will. 

—Trato hecho. 

—Deberías llamar a tú ama de llaves y decirle que te quedarás aquí, ¿o vas a irte? —sugirió Harry mientras Louis lo soltaba. 

—Ya la llamo pero primero debo encontrar mi celular. 

Harry asiente y deja a Louis que busque tranquilo. Encuentra el celular en la sala de televisión y desde ahí llama. Le dice a Kardia que está desde temprano en lo de un amigo y no volverá, que no preocupe. Ella entiende, le manda saludos y buenos deseos antes de colgar. Louis se siente un poco culpable por tener preocupada a la mujer durante toda la tarde pero está seguro que ella no se la dejará pasar y se la cobrará, esperaba que su venganza no sea no cocinarle durante una semana y tenga que vivir a comida de restaurante, su estómago se quejó de sólo pensarlo. 

Buscó a Harry por la sala principal pero no lo encontró, escuchó su voz desde el ventanal gigante y caminó hasta ahí. Había un balcón, sin plantas sólo con barreras blancas en piedra liza. Harry estaba apoyado en ellas. No sabía si había sentido su presencia así que se quedó parado en silencio mientras el viento primaveral de la noche movía sus cabellos. 

—Gracias por informarme, lo sé, sé que haces lo mejor que puedes... No es necesario, escucha, yo te necesito con seriedad, no te preocupes por nada más. Adiós. 

Harry guardo el celular en su pantalón y suspiró mirando las luces de la cuidad. 

—¿Era Gemma? —Harry no movió un músculo, no volteó a verlo así que supuso que ya sabía que estaba ahí desde antes. 

—No. —Levantó el teléfono antes guardado—. El blanco es personal, el negro es de trabajo. 

—Yo estoy en el de trabajo —dijo Louis, Harry asintió volviendo a guardar el celular—, ¿cómo me tienes? ¿Louis amante? ¿Louis Tomlinson? ¿Louis socio? 

Harry se ríe negando con la cabeza, su risa se oye grave y eso dispara varias corrientes eléctricas en Louis. 

—Louis Tomlinson editor. 

—Oh claro, era obvio. Y si te preguntan sólo dirás que estoy trabajando contigo, siendo tú editor. 

—Tendré que dar una explicación más larga pero si, básicamente eso. 

Louis se apoya en el barandal también, ambos miran pasar los autos debajo de ellos. 

—Gemma no vendrá hasta mañana por la tarde, viajó a Irlanda. Por eso estoy irritado, me lo dejó como si yo supiera algo de niños. Si no hubieras estado tendría que haber llamado a... a él y... no es algo que quiera. 

Louis se sorprende un poco por la confesión pero no lo demuestra. —Tranquilo, a todos nos pasa. Yo tengo experiencia, tú seguramente no, y para mi es más fácil. Te ayudare hasta mañana si eso quieres, será divertido. 

—Gracias Louis, salvaste a mi sobrino de quemarse la lengua y a mi trasero de las patadas de mi hermana. 

—Tienes que probarla antes de servirla, con una cuchara no como yo hoy, eso fue inapropiado. Hablando de traseros, me lo tendrás que compensar, hoy no, pero quizás en la semana. —Le guiñó un ojo después de hablar. 

—Con todo gusto, pequeño. Vayamos para adentro por si Peter despierta. 

Louis no contesta pero se voltea y camina hacia dentro del departamento, Harry lo sigue. 

Kelly está despierto, se acerca a Louis y se sienta frente a él sacando la lengua y moviendo la cola. 

—Hola amigo, lamento no haber estado contigo mucho tiempo contigo, ¿quieres comida? —El perro ladra y Louis lo acaricia, Harry mientras va a ver como esta Peter. Lo encuentra dormido, completamente estirado como una estrella de mar, ocupando el centro de la cama. 

Louis le sirvió comida y agua a su perro, lo acarició antes de sentarse en el sofá. 

—¿Dormiremos con Peter o armamos el sofá cama de la otra sala? 

—No lo se, es tu casa, y tu sobrino, podrías dormir con él y yo aquí con Kelly.  
—Pero yo quiero dormir contigo, Louis —Harry hace un fingido puchero y Louis no se resiste a besarlo. 

—Dormiremos los tres juntos, de paso ya despertamos con él o si tiene pesadillas estamos cerca. 

—Está bien, igual todavía es temprano. 

—Exacto, pediré comida, ¿qué quieres? 

—Hamburguesas con papas fritas. 

—Bueno, llamaré —dijo no muy convencido, Harry no era de comer comida chatarra. 

La comida llegó a la media hora, ambos se sentaron en la sala de televisión con bandejas en sus regazos. 

—Si hubiera sido tu esposo en vez de Gemma, ¿cómo explicabas el enorme perro que hay en tu sala? 

Harry deja de mirar la televisión para mirarlo, al parecer era una pregunta que no sabía como responder porque su mirada estaba perdida, pensativo. 

—Mi vecino lo dejó. 

—No tienes vecino. 

—Pero él no sabe, así que me creería. —Louis asintió, conforme con la respuesta, Harry volvió a mirar la película que lo tenía entretenido—. Tu armario es muy grande. 

Harry le sonríe a la pantalla, observa de reojo a Louis. —Pregunta lo que quieres preguntar de una vez. 

Louis no lo mira, Harry lee su comportamiento, la manera con la jugaba con las servilletas, sus ojos perdidos en cualquier cosa menos en Harry, estaba claro que buscaba las palabras. 

—¿Tienes otro amante? 

Harry se sorprendió con la pregunta, se quedó pensando un momento y luego soltó una carcajada, provocando que Louis frunciera el ceño. 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

—Que mi amante me pregunté por otro amante me parece muy gracioso, es irónico porque si alguien debería preguntarme es mi esposo, no tú. 

—Se bien cual es mi lugar, gracias. Sólo quería saber si andabas metiendo tu pene en otros agujeros —dijo, había un poco de resentimiento en la voz, Harry lo miro con sorpresa. 

—Con que eres posesivo, eh —observó, terminando de comer las papas, luego miro con seriedad a Louis— no tengo otro amante, Louis. Sólo eres tu. 

—¿Y los tacones en tu armario? —Louis ya no tiene humor para andar con rodeos así que sólo pregunta. Harry se levanta y deja la bandeja donde estaba la fotografía de la mujer que ahora sabía que era Gemma, luego se para frente a Louis y estira su mano. Louis la toma, dejando la bandeja se para. 

Harry toma su mano y luego la otra, comienzan a moverse alrededor de todo el lugar con pasos lentos, Harry voltea a Louis varias veces. Louis cambia su expresión seria a una de alegría y comodidad mientras da vueltas. Todo al ritmo final de "O Children" de Nick Cave. Harry abraza a Louis luego de que termina y este se apoya en su pecho y cuello. 

—Siempre quise bailar esta parte de la película con alguien —Louis aún está sonriendo, Harry no lo suelta—. Son de Gemma, los olvido una noche que llegamos de una salida de hermanos que nos debíamos. Su esposo vino por ella, se fue descalza y nunca me preguntó por ellos, tal vez cree que los perdió porque los había vomitado. Y la verdad, olvidé que estaban ahí. 

Louis se separó de Harry, lo miró apenado, sentía vergüenza. 

—Lo siento, no debí actuar así de celoso, es que creí que había otra persona aparte de mi. 

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Sólo debes recordar que eres mi único secreto. 

Louis sabía que no debería sentirse bien con esa confesión pero no pudo evitar el alivio que se generó en él. 

°°°°

Louis estaba tranquilo dormido pero el peso y unas manos en sus cara lo hicieron despertar de a poco. Con sus vista nublada pudo distinguir a Peter frente a él. Se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado, tomó al niño que al parecer había despertado hace rato y además el pañal estaba completamente mojado. Miró a su lado donde Harry le daba la espalda, tenía una almohada en la cabeza, seguía dormido. 

—Intestaste despertar a tú tío, Pete, y no te hizo caso. Que malo es, muy mal tío.—El niño estiró sus manos para abrazarse a Louis. 

Louis miró el reloj en su celular, marcaban las siete menos veinte, con razón Harry no le había hecho caso a Peter. 

Salió de la cama con el pequeño en brazos, Harry no se movió para nada cuando prendió la luz y colocó al bebé en la cama de nuevo. Buscó en el bolso un pañal junto a las toallas húmedas y lo cambió, el niño jugaba con sus propios pies balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras Louis le buscaba ropa nueva. 

Cuando terminó de cambiarlo lo llevó hasta la sala de televisión, lo sentó en el sillón y puso un canal de dibujitos para que se quedará entretenido mientras él iba a la cocina. Kelly bostezó saltando del sillón y siguió a Louis. 

—¿Tú también quieres comida? 

El perro se quedó a su lado mientras calentaba la leche de Peter, una vez lista le sirvió comida a Kelly, que enseguida empezó a comer. Louis se fue hasta Peter que continuaba sentado y mirando la televisión. Le dejó la leche mientras el se iba al baño y cuando volvió aún seguía tomando así que se fue a prepararse un desayuno. No entendía porque Harry no se cocina el mismo su comida y tenía que pedirla. Aunque el haría lo mismo, sólo sabía preparar café, té y leche. Ahí quedaba su conocimiento gourmet. 

Harry despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana y encontró a Louis jugando con Peter, varios autos de juguete los rodeaban, también estaba Kelly acostado a un lado de ellos. 

—Buen día —saludo acercándose a ambos y besando a Louis en los labios, quien corresponde gustoso. Luego Harry toma a Peter y lo alza tirándolo al aire sin dejarlo caer. El niño reía feliz, disfrutando del juego volador. 

—Hice café, si quieres hay en la cafetera. 

Harry deja a Peter en el piso y le agradece a Louis antes de ir hacia la cocina. Vuelve a los minutos con una taza caliente en sus manos. Se sienta en el sofá y con el pie descalzo alcanza la mano de Louis que sostiene un auto. Louis mira el pie grande y pálido de Harry y luego a él, preguntando con la mirada que estaba haciendo. 

—Sólo quería ver tus uñas, porque cuando fui al espejo a mirarme no creí que tus uñas todas mordidas me dejarán la espalda tan marcada. 

Louis completamente de un color carmesí se miró las uñas. El mordía sus propias uñas sin darse cuenta, tampoco entendía como hizo para rasguñar tanto a Harry. 

—Supongo que fue la adrenalina del momento,  te raspé con las partes mal emparejadas. 

—Seguramente. 

Peter camina hasta la pierna estirada de Harry y se sube encima, Louis lo sostiene de atrás cuando casi se cae para su lado. Peter comienza a reír soltando sobre la pierna. 

—Ico, ico tío 'arry —pidió el niño, sosteniéndose. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero luego dejó la taza a un lado en el suelo y tomó las pequeñas manos de Peter mientras movía la pierna de arriba a bajo. Louis soltó a Peter sin que los dos se dieran cuenta y se levantó dejándolos jugar solos. Harry se reía junto al niño, ambos con una energía en calma, tranquila y alegre. 

Harry deja de mover la pierna cuando esta ya esta entumecida con dolor, levanta a Peter y lo coloca en su espalda. Los brazos cortos de Peter se aferran al otro mientras cruzan el cuello de Harry. Louis mira el celular que fue a buscar mientras ellos jugaban y sonríe por los fotos sacadas, luego las compartiría con Harry. 

Levanta la taza, aún llena, y se da cuenta que no es café sino té. Rueda los ojos después de dejar la taza en la pequeña mesa de vidrio frente a él, al parecer le gustaban los hombres que preferían el té antes del café, no los entendía. 

Harry se fue corriendo con Peter hacia la otra sala, Kelly los siguió y él se propuso seguirlos pero tocaron la puerta causando que Louis se sintiera con pánico, Harry apareció aún con Peter en su espalda, cuando se acercaron Louis se lo quitó y lo dejó en el suelo. 

—¿Quién es? 

—Señor Styles, le traigo la ropa que me pidió que lave. 

Harry llevó sus manos a la cara frotándolas y luego las llevó a su pelo, soltó un suspiro retenido. Sonrió con tranquilidad mientras abría la puerta. Louis se dio cuenta que el se sintió tan estresado como Harry mientras esperaba la respuesta y sus músculos se relajaron cuando escucho la respuesta de la persona del otro lado. El único que no parecía sentir la tensión era Peter que se quería colgar de Kelly pero el perro miraba la puerta y no hacía caso. 

Una mujer con un uniforme celeste estaba del otro lado y le sonrió de lado a Harry. Había dejado el carrito a un lado y llevaba la ropa en los brazos. Harry la toma agradeciéndole y pronto la puerta está cerrada una vez más. 

—El corazón casi se escapa de mi cuerpo. 

—A mi igual —Harry se acercó y le entregó la ropa a Louis—. Todo tuyo, ayer mientras te bañabas las deje para que las lavaran. Las sábanas quizás vuelvan más tarde. 

—Iré a cambiarme a la habitación, ya vuelvo —dijo, y camino hasta allá con la mirada de Harry en su trasero. 

Cuando regresó Harry estaba con Peter en el pecho y él acostado, ambos mirando la televisión, estaba puesta una película animada. 

—No encuentro mis calcetines. 

—Tampoco los encontré, quédate con alguno de los míos. 

—Bueno, pero por favor búscalos que son los únicos de Flash y además esos calcetines me gustan. 

—Sólo a vos te gustan los calcetines de deditos. 

La conversación se detuvo ahí porque Louis volvió a la habitación a buscar calcetines. Se estaba colocando el segundo cuando Harry irrumpe con Peter en brazos. 

—Estaba pensando que si quieres podríamos llevar a Peter al parque que esta a unas cuadras de aquí. 

—No sé, ¿y si alguien nos ve? 

—No vamos a estar besándonos en el parque, podemos salir como dos amigos que sacan a pasear al sobrino como un perro, y al perro. Los dos con correa, es buena idea. 

—¡Harry! —llamó la atención Louis— no trates así a Peter. Y si, vamos, total nadie puede sospechar nada. 

—Exactamente —dijo mientras dejaba al niño en la cama—. Se hizo, ¿lo cambias? 

—Cámbialo tú, es tu sobrino. Yo preparo el bolso y leche. 

—Oye, William, no. Yo no sé cambiar pañales, ¿y por qué sigue usando pañales si tiene como cinco años? 

—Tiene tres, y eso pregúntale a Gemma. ¿Te llamó o algo para saber como está su hijo? 

—Obvio, a las seis de la mañana diciendo que llegaría como a las cinco de la tarde. Voy a matarla cuando vuelva, se aprovecha de mi. 

—Y tú de mi, ahora cambia al niño, niño. —Y con eso dicho se levantó de la cama y salió de ahí dejando a Harry sólo. 

°°°°

Louis se reía de Harry mientras este conducía por las calles. Kelly iba atrás junto a Peter. 

—No puedo creer que te ensuciaras las manos, y que él niño se te escapara desnudo, Harry. 

—No te rías, enano maldito, tú me dejaste sólo con él. Yo hice lo que pude, pero cuando le saqué el pañal estaba completamente sucio... —Louis creía que Harry exageraba un poco— Y me ensucié los dedos cuando lo limpiaba, entonces corrí al baño porque me dio asco y cuando volví Peter ya no estaba en la cama. 

—Estaba muy entretenido subiéndose al sillón de la sala. 

—Es muy rápido, pero al menos lo cambié, punto para mí. 

Louis sólo negó divertido mientras Harry se estacionaba a un lado de la plaza. Louis pensaba que cosas así nunca las hubiera vivido con Ed porque ninguno de los dos tenían contacto con sus hermanos, era como si no existieran. Ellos nunca hubiera podido reír de cosas así. 

No es algo que lo ponía feliz pero empieza a entender que lo de él y su esposo debía tener un final. 

Y cuanto más rápido, mejor. 

Más tarde estaban los cuatro en el parque. Había mesas, muchos árboles y un lugar con tejido qué es dónde estaban los juegos. Peter jugaba en la caja de arena con otros niños bajo la supervisión de Kelly y de los dos adultos que estaban sentados en las bancas de madera. 

Harry de momento se distraída y su mirada recaía en Louis. El brillante sol de la mañana abrazaba los delgados y brillantes cabellos de Louis, su piel lucía suave, ardiente y radiante. Pero lo que más le gustó fue sus pestañas, largas y abundante de un color claro bajo el astro solar. 

—Harry... —El nombrado se obligó a prestar atención a lo que los labios rosados de Louis decían—. Quiero saber más sobre ti. 

Harry se descolocó por unos segundos, siguió mirando a Louis aunque este tenía la vista clavada en Peter. 

—Es decir, sólo se que tienes un sobrino, te estas divorciando y vives en una habitación de hotel. No se de que trabajas, ni que te gusta ni las cosas que te disgustan. 

Harry se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en que contestar. 

—Yo no creo que sea necesario saber todo eso, Louis —murmuró por lo bajó— es mejor no saber muchas cosas, quedarnos con lo que tenemos hasta ahora. 

Louis abrió su boca para comenzar una discusión pero se arrepintió así que sus labios volvieron a sellarse — Pero eso no quiere decir que tú puedas hablar conmigo ni reprimirte sobre tus cosas, sólo que yo... no me gusta hablar sobre mí. 

—Entiendo —dijo como un susurro que se lo llevo el viento al remover sus cabellos. Harry volteó a mirarlo y posó su mano en el muslo de Louis, los ojos azules como el mar en plena tormenta lo inspeccionaron— ahora ya se que no te gusta hablar de tu vida y esa es una pequeña imperfección en todo tu ser. Averigüé algo, al fin y al cabo. 

Harry se sorprendió pero una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro. 

—Si así es como quieres verlo esta bien por mi. Igual no querer hablar de mi vida privada o de los gustos no creo que sea una imperfección, aunque admito que no soy perfecto, nadie lo es. 

—Algún defecto te tengo que encontrar, no puede ser todo color de rosa contigo. 

—¿Haces esto con todos, buscarles defectos? 

—No, sólo contigo, quiero saber en la cama de quien me estoy metiendo. 

—En la cama de un hombre sexy y rico, sólo eso necesitas saber. —El hielo en la mirada de Louis se sentía como muchas puñaladas, como si se hubiera sumergido a un lago congelado— Ahora yo sé que tu defecto es querer encontrar mis defectos porque se supone que uno busca las cosas buenas no las malas en las personas. 

—Es que ya encontré las mayorías de las cosas buenas en ti. 

—Mejor dime cual es tú mayor defecto. 

Louis se detuvo a pensar un poco, buscado en su memoria. 

—Creo que no soy bueno guardando rencores, quiero decir, tengo mucha gente a la cual debería odiar pero de sólo pensar eso me aflijo. No me gusta ese sentimiento así que directamente no lo hago parte de mí. 

—Y por eso hay veces que la gente te pasa por arriba. 

—Ya no, pero igual sigo queriendo a todos. Oh tengo otro, soy muy mal hablado, insulto, mucho. Desde pequeño, mamá nunca pudo corregir eso en mí. 

Harry mueve la mano de su muslo. —Lo sé, pero no es algo que me moleste así que para mi no sería un defecto. 

—También tengo la mala costumbre de comerme una caja de cereal como si fuera agua. Kardia y Ed intentaron que deje de hacerlo pero me es imposible, son muy ricos. 

—A mi me pasa con las galletitas, en el departamento tengo ocho cajas. Pediré cereales para ti, para cuando vengas. 

—¿Quieres que vaya de nuevo a tu departamento? 

—Claro que si, todavía no te escuché hablar francés mientras llegas al orgasmo así que sí quiero que vuelvas —Louis rodó los ojos Harry tomó las mejillas de Louis y luego lo besó, el otro hombre le correspondió en el acto, tomando a Harry por el cuello. El beso fue interrumpido porque Peter gritó para luego comenzar a llorar y Louis junto con Harry miraron con prisa hacia él. El niño estaba aún sentado pero lloraba a todo pulmón, los dos se acercaron con rapidez hacia él. 

—Peter, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele algo? —Las preguntas de Harry fueron sin pausa y alzando al niño sin importarle que la arena cayera en sus zapatos. 

—S-se... se fue Batman —lloro mientras hablaba, con la cara roja empapada en lágrimas y mocos cayéndose por su nariz. 

Louis miro hacia los lados y diviso a unos metros a un niño con el juguete en la mano, junto a su madre. Ninguno le prestaba atención. 

—Pero es el juguete del nene, Pete. No es tuyo, no llores bebé —decía Harry mientras hacía que el niño sonara su nariz en un pañuelo de papel que sacó de su bolsillo (el siempre los llevaba, una costumbre que le implantó su madre diciendo qué uno nunca sabe cuando necesitará uno). 

Louis fue hasta la caja de arena y de ahí sacó varios autitos de juguete, volvió hasta Peter y Harry, el más pequeño ya se había calmado. 

—Te traje tus juguetes. 

—Yo quiero a Batman. 

Harry lo subió a sus hombros, Peter chillo un poco pero después se agarró de la frente sonriendo, Harry lo tenía agarrado de las piernas. 

—Vamos al otro lado de la plaza, en frente hay una heladería, ¿quieres un helado, Peter? Te compraré un Batman más tarde. 

Louis se quedó con los autos llenos de arena en la mano y juntos caminaron mientras Peter saltaba sobre los hombros de Harry, más de una vez le tuvo que decir que se quedara quieto. Kelly iba delante de ellos corriendo hasta los árboles donde al parecer había ardillas o quizás pájaros. 

—Otra cosa de la que no estoy orgulloso es que grito hasta que me quedo sin voz cuando hay un partido de fútbol y me gustan mucho las películas, en especial las de superhéroes... eso a Ed no le gustaba, ni mirar televisión excepto por una serie. Así que si salía una nueva peli de algo que quería ver iba sólo. 

—Primero, el que no grita durante un partido ni el gol es porque no tiene alma y segundo cuando se estrene una peli que quieras ver vamos juntos, y hacemos cosas de grandes en la sala, así que asegurémonos de que estemos hasta el fondo. 

Louis se rió un poco, Peter no parecía prestarles atención pero igual debían cuidar sus palabras. —Entonces iré a verla sólo y luego te invito a verla conmigo. 

—¿Y hay algo que te guste? Aparte del fútbol, cereales y Harry Styles. 

Lo siguiente lo dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. —Los campos de canola. Nunca fui a uno pero siempre quise ir. Cuando salí de Francia pasamos muchos campos de esos pero nunca nos bajamos y ahora no se donde puede haber. Nadie sabe que me gustan, nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni a Ed. 

Ahora ambos estaban en silencio, cruzaron la calle con Louis sosteniendo a Kelly de la correa. Al parecer cada uno estaba pensando que decir después de esa confesión. 

—No es que no confiara en él, no es algo tan importante después de todo pero esos campos tienen algo que me gustan demasiado. 

—Es importante si eso te hace felíz. 

Louis sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se quedaba con Kelly afuera de la heladería. 

—Pide uno de menta con chocolate para mí. 

Harry asintió mientras entraba al lugar con Peter en brazos, ambos sonrientes. 

Louis mientras esperaba fuera del edificio se preguntaba porque le había contado a Harry sobre su deseo de visitar un campo con esas llamativas flores. Quizás el hombre le daba confianza, no iba a juzgarlo ni a decirle que podía ser peligroso. Sea como sea, Harry entendió y con eso él estaba feliz. 

Pasaron quince minutos para que Harry saliera con Peter. Ambos traían dos helados y Peter llevaba el suyo, así que cuando el niño se lo acercó, lo agarró agradeciendo. También compraron uno para Kelly. 

Harry agarraba la mano de Peter mientras volvían a cruzar la calle y cuando llegaron a una banca Kelly se quedó frente a Louis esperando por comida y Peter luchaba para sentarse ya que no podía subir. Harry se apiado de su sobrino y lo tomó con una mano para subirlo. 

—Gracias tío —dijo, mientras comía su helado. Demás esta decir que comían más su carita y  ropa que su boca. 

Louis acercó el helado a Kelly mientras el comía él suyo. Y así los cuatro disfrutaban del sol, el parque, el dulce helado y la compañía. 

—Creo que debo volver a casa, aún tengo trabajo. 

—Yo estoy intentado no trabajar los fines de semana, supongo que eso es algo que destruyó mi relación así que ahora lo ocupo para mí. 

—Otro dato importante sobre tu vida. Intentaré hacer eso de no llevar el trabajo a la casa pero me es imposible. 

—¿Mañana vas a ir al bar? 

—Si, extraño al viejo. 

—Nos veremos ahí entonces. Y por cierto no deberías trabajar tanto, te están saliendo canas del estrés — Harry subió su mano hasta arriba de las orejas de Louis donde había varios cabellos blancos apenas visibles. 

Louis se movió hacia delante para que no lo toque. —No me lo recuerdes, me salieron hace unos tres meses, y ni siquiera tengo treinta. 

—Despreocúpate, con canas estarás más sexy. 

Louis se rió un poco, sabía que no era verdad y en especial porqué él las odiaba. Los cabellos blancos en su persona no era algo que le agradara. 

°°°°

Louis corría de un lado a otro, con Kelly detrás de él y la pelota roja de Peter en frente. El niño se acercaba con pasos rápidos hacia Louis entonces él se la pasó dejando que Peter corriera hacia el otro lado dónde Harry estaba entre un árbol y el bolso de los pañales que simulaba ser el palo de un arco improvisado. Peter se acercaban con la máxima velocidad que podían proporcionarle sus pequeñas piernas, Kelly lo seguía detrás persiguiendo la pelota pero sin tirar al niño. 

Peter se detuvo frente al arco, y pateó con toda la fuerza hacia el centro. Harry viendo hacia donde iba la pelota que tomó un rumbo hacia la izquierda, se tiró hacia el otro lado. Dejando que la pelota entrará y siguiera hasta detenerse. Todo el parque escuchó el grito que Louis soltó saltando junto a Peter, festejando. Lo alzó y lo tiraba al aire mientras el niño también gritaba alto. —Goooool. 

Harry se mantuvo en el suelo, disfrutando de la felicidad de las dos personas frente a él y viendo como incluso el perro saltaba alrededor de los dos. 

Mientras observaba pensaba que la visita de su sobrino le había alegrado el corazón, subido el ánimo y sobre todo había creado un lazo, quizás pequeño pero lazo al fin y al cabo con las dos personas que ahora saltaban sobre él césped. 

Pasado las una de la tarde Louis comía una hamburguesa en McDonald's junto a Harry y Peter, este último con un cajita feliz que venía con un juguete de "La guardia del león", el nuevo dibujo de Disney donde trata sobre las aventuras del hijo de Simba con sus amigos. 

—Pediré una cajita para mí, quiero que me den a Simba. 

—No creo que tengas tanta suerte, te saldrán todos esos muñecos feos. 

—No son feos, tío —dijo Peter, mostrándole su león con el que jugaba en la mesa. 

No pasaron mucho tiempo en el local porque habían dejado a Kelly en el auto, así que apenas terminaron de comer salieron de ahí. Ya en el auto Harry condujo hacia el norte dónde vivía Louis. 

—Estuve pensando que los fines de semana podrías pasarlo conmigo, y un domingo puedo traer a Peter para que pase con nosotros, si quieres. —Harry hablaba golpeando sus dedos en el volante, algo nervioso. 

—Me encantaría, es una buena idea. —Louis miraba al frente, en verdad le gustaba la idea. Podría verse con Harry una vez que salga de sus clases, le agradaba mucho lo que Harry decía ya que aparte de pasar más tiempo con su amante pasaría tiempo con Peter, el niño se ganó su cariño solo en unas horas, igual que el tío. 

—Genial, mañana podemos arreglar todo. Ponernos de acuerdo sobre las horas, ¿A qué hora quieres que te busque? Mas o menos. 

—Puedo ir sólo, viajar en transporte público no me molesta. 

Harry asintió sin problemas, estaban a diez cuadras de su casa o menos. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Y Louis le pidió que se detuviera, no quería que se estacione frente a su casa y Kardia lo viera. Aunque no tenía nada de malo, pero él tenía miedo de que enterara de su aventura. 

Louis se volteó hacia Peter y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Adiós Pete. Pórtate bien y recuerda que el tío te tiene que comprar a Batman. 

—Gracias, ahora voy a tener que ir a una juguetería, en verdad gracias. 

—Adiós tío Will —dijo con inocencia el pequeño, mientras volvía a jugar con el león en sus manos. Louis no dijo nada pero se sorprendió y por momento se sintió feliz de escuchar al niño llamarlo tío pero se recordó que no lo era. Y miró a Harry que tenía las cejas casi juntas de tanto fruncirlas. 

—Celoso —susurró Louis frente a su rostro y dejó un beso en su frente— Nos vemos mañana. 

Harry lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó, un beso lento y suave. Lo soltó con rapidez y se volvió para mirar al frente. Louis sonrió, Harry actuaba como niño cuando quería. 

Se bajó del auto y luego fue por Kelly que estaba a un lado de Peter, el niño acarició al perro y lo despidió saludando por la ventana cuando Harry arrancó el auto y dobló en la primera esquina. 

Louis llegó a su casa con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, sonrisa que Kardia vio con sospecha, Louis sólo fue hasta la cocina para colocar comida en el recipiente de Kelly y luego fue a la sala a terminar con su trabajo. 

Era pasada la medianoche cuando fue al baño y se quedó dormido en la bañera. Despertó en la madrugada para sólo caminar hasta la cama desnudo y arrastrando los pies. El día lo había dejado agotado pero pese a que su cuerpo notaba el cansancio, su mente gozaba de la plenitud de saber que había sido un día espectacular y lo dejaría descansar sin sueños ni pesadillas por esa noche. 

¤¤¤

El lunes llegó, el sol brillaba en lo alto a la hora del almuerzo. La gente aprovechaba para salir y los niños para jugar, no todos los días había un sol así, el meteorólogo de canal cinco había anunciado lluvia para el martes así que había que disfrutar de los rayos cálidos. 

Louis estaba en la mesa del restaurante frente al edificio donde trabaja, junto a Niall y Zayn que ahora estaban demasiados entretenidos hablando entre ellos y dejando al castaño de ojos azules afuera de la conversión, los tres había aprovechado para salir de la oficina. Miraba sin interés a sus amigos porque le daba igual ya que no le interesaba saber si el nuevo papel higiénico de la casa de Zayn no era cómodo para Niall, el hombre sonreía diciendo que comprara otro o no volviera. No parecía una risa amigable, mas bien tétrica y oscura. Louis hizo cara de asco, ¿que necesidad de hablar de eso cuando iban a comer? Ninguna, Niall era un asqueroso por naturaleza y ya debería estar acostumbrado. 

La chica que los había atendido hace unos minutos trajo unos espaguetis para Louis y para Zayn. Niall había pedido una mezcla de pastas con carne, verdura y salsa de cebolla. 

Pronto se envolvieron en una conversación sobre el fútbol en el país, hablaban sobre las clasificaciones y los próximos torneos, los tres eran de diferentes equipos así que las diferentes opiniones eran lanzadas como bomba uno sobre el otro. Nunca ninguno levantó la voz más que para reírse o cuando el barullo en el lugar superaba sus propias voces. Cambiaron de tema un par de veces y ahora al parecer estaban en algo serio. 

—No, no es así Zayn, no entiendes lo que quiero que veas, yo me estoy sintiendo mejor. 

—Sólo me parece que está mal, no debes hacer eso y tampoco depender de alguien para que estés bien. Pero discutir contigo es como hablar con una maldita pared, eres terco. 

Louis se puso rojo de furia mientras dejaba de comer, pero se decía a si mismo que debía calmarse. 

—Pronto vas a entenderme, lo harás aunque ahora no tengamos el mismo punto de vista. 

—Eso es porque tú eres un hobbit, Louis. 

La voz grave de un hombre con traje color negro y tela de terciopelo, sin corbata y camisa negra se escuchó a un lado de la mesa. Los tres lo miraron y fue el mismo hombre el que comenzó a hablar. 

—Que casualidad, pasaba por aquí por asuntos de trabajo y te veo desde afuera, pensé en venir a saludarte, y a tus amigos, Willy. 

Louis se relajó por un momento, le sonrió y luego miro a Niall y a Zayn. 

—Chicos, él es Harry. —Le presentó a los dos hombres frente a él—. Harry, ellos son Niall y Zayn, compañeros y amigos de trabajo. 

—Tú eres el que se acuesta con Louis, bienvenido al círculo de amigos —dijo sin vergüenza ni vueltas con voz alegre Niall mientras Louis se corría a la otra silla para que Harry se sentara a  su lado. Con rapidez clavó la mirada en su amigo que con fingida inocencia comía de su plato. 

—Veo que le contaste de nosotros. 

Louis asintió con un poco de pena, la verdad era que se lo había contado a Steven y como su amigo lo había apoyado, se atrevió a contárselo a la pareja. Se ganó un reproche de Zayn por engañar a su aún esposo y un par de preguntas perversas de Niall. Zayn aún estaba en disconformidad y la mirada del hombre que le estaba dando a Harry no le agradaba, parecía estar a punto de crear un enfrentamiento. Louis no quería conflictos entre ellos pero podía decir nada porque en el fondo y sin querer admitirlo sabía que Zayn tenía razón y el estaba haciendo las cosas mal. 

Ambos. 

Harry y Louis. 

Louis estaba reacio a aceptar que estaba cometiendo adulterio y Harry... Louis no sabía que pensaba o sentía Harry de todo esto, más que quería seguir con sus encuentros sexuales. 

—Y no soy un hobbit. 

La tención en el lugar se seguía sintiendo pese al comentario de Louis, Harry no se dejaba intimidar por la mirada de desaprobación de Zayn y este no se rendía ante la mirada segura y competitiva de Harry. 

—Bueno, demasiado odio en silencio, volvamos al trabajo —pidió Niall mientras golpeaba el hombro de Zayn y llamaba a la moza. Louis suspiró por la intromisión y sintió la mano de Harry en su muslo. Se volteó para mirarlo y los labios rojos gruesos y suaves se unieron con los suyos finos y agrietados. 

A continuación, Harry abandono sus labios y se paró. 

—Nos vemos más tarde, pequeño. 

—Te dije que... —Otro beso interrumpió su oración, la que continuó Harry—. Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerte rabiar por eso. Nos vemos en la noche. 

Mientras eso pasaba Niall le había pagado a la chica mientras Zayn fingía no mirar a la pareja frente a él. 

Harry se despidió minutos después y le sonrió a Zayn con su encantadora sonrisa de hoyuelos. 

—Louis y yo vamos a divorciarnos, el ni siquiera vive con su esposo ni yo tampoco. Espero que en el próximo encuentro nos tratemos como corresponde. 

Zayn no dijo nada ni cuando salieron del lugar ni cuando llegaron al ascensor. Hasta que Niall les pidió la plata del almuerzo. 

Louis estaba bastante confundido y sin saber que pensar y que decir para que su amigo lo apoyara en esto. Le dolía un poco, sólo un poco, que Zayn no estuviera con él pero entendía los motivos, era fiel al matrimonio así que enterarse lo de su amigo lo dejaba en una posición donde no sabía si ser fiel a sus principios o avalar y respaldar la situación. 

Zayn miro a Louis antes de bajar y cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que desapareció hace meses cuando su matrimonio se vino en picada y se dijo que debía tener empatía por ambos hombres y saber que Louis entendía lo que hacia. 

Apoyaría a su amigo, mientras sea feliz, en cuanto vea un semblante triste en Louis por culpa de Harry iría a bajarle los dientes. Después de todo, también tenía ganas de golpear a Ed, los juntaba a los dos y que se maten entre ellos. –‘Que buen plan’- se dijo a sí mismo y Zayn llegó a su cubículo con una sonrisa imaginando la masacre que nunca lograría pero que su imaginación podía brindarle. Si había algo que detestaba era la violencia porque sabía que una vez que se llegaba a tal extremo se acababan los recursos. Pero sólo eran pensamientos. 

Mientras tanto, Louis se olvidó por completo de todo al hacer su trabajo. La distracción perfecta para calmar su mente, una vez que se sentó frente a la computadora se obligó a concentrarse y a sacar de su cabeza el cuerpo sudoroso de Harry sobre él porque ese recuerdo llegó después del beso y aún seguía rondándolo. 

Harry llegó en el momento justo a su vida. 

Y Louis quería creer que pasó lo mismo para Harry. 

Y no se equivocaba, ambos se estaban ayudando a construirse desde los cimientos y levantarse con la mirada en alto. Volverían a caer, tal vez, porque las defensas no son para siempre ya que las penas, los sentimientos, las emociones y motivaciones destructivas o cualquier circunstancia pueden derrumbar pieza por pieza pero así como se destruye se puede volver a construir. Sólo hay que tener fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. ¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo! Me encanta Peter, seguro lo veremos más por algún lado en la historia. Aclaro que esta historia no será m-preg. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.
> 
> Les quiero dejar unos dibujo que hice para ustedes, los pueden encontrar en mi IG que es IsBuckhardt. Ó en la página de Facebook: Buckhardt fanfic (porque Twitter no se me da).
> 
> Pueden dejar un comentario, siempre los respondo.
> 
> Saludos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Bel.


End file.
